Dysfunctional families
by Angelic Lady
Summary: Izzy Anna Salvatore is the twin sister of Stefan and the baby sister of Damon. She is immortal like them and can see the future. A premonition of her mother returning, brings her home. Where she hasn't been for a long time. She left her lover Dean Winchster in the middle of the night. - Update on Sunday
1. Chapter 1

I don't owe SPN or Vampire Diaries. Only my OC.

 **Chapter 1 – Premonition**

 _All of a sudden I am in a bar. The last thing I remember was going to sleep. I can't move my body. This could only mean that I am in someone else's body, as a visitor. It has to be someone of my family, because I only have this sort of premonition because of them. As a confirmation I look in the mirror and see the face of my Brother Stefan. He has blood all over his face._

 _'Oh my God. Stefan, what have you done this time?' He is a Ripper again. This explains the pain I felt before falling asleep. As his twin sister, we always shared a special bond. We could feel each other's pains and feelings, even from far away. During his walk around the bar, I take a look around. I could see countless bodies trained of their blood._

 _But Stefan isn't alone. On the stage a beautiful, blonde girl sings karaoke. It has to be Caroline. I have never met her, but Bonnie told me about her two best friends after she read me. She has to be the reason for Stefan's humanity loss, because I could feel his feelings towards her. The stage in the bar tells me, that they have to be at the Mystic Grill._

 _Ok, good. Now I know who and where, but not why? That's the important question. There has to be a reason why I see Stefan as a Ripper. When it happened the last time I only knew it, because I felt it, but I never saw it. So what is different this time? I try to make sense of this premonition, which is never easy. The last time I had one of those it was over a century ago and it was about mother. As a I thought about her. She walks through the door with Damon behind her._

I woke up with a start and have the word mother on my libs. I feel the cold sweat on my body. Ok. Now I get it. I have to prevent that from happening. Mother shouldn't be free. She was imprisoned for a reason. She is danger to everyone around her and she wasn't alone in her prison. The others are even more dangerous. I have to stop it from happening at all cost. Especially because of the immediate danger I am in, I helped to put her into prison.

But the question is why someone would free her? She is a Ripper, a heartless bitch, at least to her own children. But Damon and Stefan didn't know that. They didn't know that she is a vampire as well, because she left us and faked her own death. The only reason I could think of is that Damon needs her to bring Stefan's humanity back. Stefan was always mother's precious little boy. While on the other hand she only accepted Damon and hated me, because of my premonitions.

I had them before I became what I am now and that's not a vampire. Because I don't have the thirst, I can't compel someone; I don't have the speed or the strength. I only don't age and can heal. I am just immortal. Bonnie Bennet was the first witch, who could explain it to me. She told me, that the blood of my two vampire brothers, who turned me, where full of love that I only became immortal, because they couldn't bear the thought of their baby sister to be a cold blooded killer. Sounds interesting, but I don't understand it that well.

So I am immortal and I can heal, at least injuries of normal trauma. Every supernatural injury has to be threated carefully. I learned that the hard way, because for the last 50 years I lived the life as a supernatural huntress. I had some severe injuries, which almost cost my life, more than once. That brought me to the conclusion that I only could die from a supernatural cause.

But that is not important at the moment. I have to prevent my premonition from happening. I have to go home. The last time I was home was more than 100 years ago. I am a little bit afraid, about what's coming, but I don't have a choice. After my mother, I think I am the only other person, who could force Stefan's humanity back. So I have to try, he is my twin brother.

Movement against my body interrupts my thoughts. I take a look at him and curse. After almost a century of search I am happy with a man, who I love very much. Maybe the first one that I ever loved, but now I have to break his heart, after I worked so hard to get a place in there in the first place. Dean Winchester was and always will be a ladies man. So I was sure from the start that our relationship would not last. So I tried to live every moment of it. But I also thought that he would be the person to end it and not me.

He is so beautiful and peaceful at the moment, one of the nights without any nightmares. Good. With my fingers I stroke his hair and place a soft kiss on his cheek. I lost a tear. I never thought that losing him, would be that painful. I had lovers before, but as I said he was the first one I have ever loved with all my heart and now my family needs me, so I have to go. Oh I hate them sometimes.

But I have to get up. Carefully I push his arm from my chest. This isn't easy because of his death grip. This man is so overprotective of the people he cares about and I know he cares about me. I have seen the way he protected me for the last six months since we are together. In this time I never told him, what I am. He only knows about my premonitions. A girl needs her secrets and I also knew that as soon as he would know my secret that our relationship would be over, like it did now. Only one time, when I healed his brother Sam from his trail injuries, he suspected something, but it was quickly forgotten after Sam got better. My blood can also heal others like vampire blood.

As fast and as quickly as I can I pack my belongings into my duffel bag. Before I left the room I write a note and place it on the nightstand, where he can find it easily.

 _Dear Dean,_

 _I had to go. My family needs me. I know it's hard, but please don't search for me. Even if I love you with all my heart, it is better this way. Live your life._

 _in Love, Izzy._

With one last look around the dark room I close the door carefully. As soon as the door is closed the tears start and I cry. Every fiber in my body tells me to turn around and run into the arms of the man I love. But my head tells me that I need to stop this from happening at all cost, even if it means the love of my life. Mother has to stay where she has been for last 100 years.

So I cross the parking lot of the motel and search the street for a car. Four streets away from the motel I found a nice Mustang. I love old cars, like Dean's car. I try to push the thoughts about him away and hotwire the car. It worked even with my trembling fingers and I start the engine. But before I drive away home, the tears have to stop. I have to focus

I look in the mirror and into my hazelnut brown eyes. My eyes are red from crying. I have to gather myself together "I am Izabelle Anna Salvatore and I can do this. I am a strong, independent woman and don't need a man to be happy. I have done it for a century and I can do it again." With this pep talk I wipe the tears away from my cheek and start driving.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Coming home**

The sun starts rising while I pass the sign of Mystic falls. After a 5 hour drive I am back in my hometown. The trembling starts again. God, I am nervous. I am afraid how Damon would react, when he sees me. I am positive that he will be more than pissed. Especially after he learns that I used Elijah to compel him and Stefan to forget me until the day I walk back into their lives. That's today so of course I nervous.

My phone started ringing AC/DC. Only one person has that ringtone, Dean. I should have known that the first thing he would do after finding out that I was gone, was calling me. Shit. I ignored the call and turned the phone off. The mansion is right around the corner, so I don't have time for him and I don't want to lie to him. A clear cut is the best way for both of us.

I park the car in front of the house and walk to the door. I take a deep breath and prepare mentally for everything that comes next. So I knock and wait. After some moments a familiar face opened the door. My nervousness got replaced by anger. Even I know that it isn't Katherine Pierce, who is standing in front of me, I still hate that face. I try to remind me that, that is Elena and not Katherine.

"Can I help you?" she asks me. In her face I can read that she isn't pleased with my visit.

I force a smile. "I want to speak with Damon."

Instead to waiting for an answer I step into the house and take a look around. Damon is standing with his back to the door in the living room, pouring him a drink. I hear him say in an annoyed tone. "Who is it Elena? We have better things to do! Make whoever it is leave." Typical Damon always so polite.

Elena ignored him and tried to stop me from going deeper into the house. "Hey. I didn't invite you in."

"I don't need an invitation from you. Because first, I am not a vampire and second, part of it is my house." I reply in a sarcastically tone.

Damon must have heard me, because from the corner of my eye I could see that he is turning around slowly. In the moment our eyes met Damon lost his drink. Wow. I never would have expected that. I am still the little baby sister, who has the power to surprise her big brothers in every possible way. I smile at him, but his face is totally shocked. The compulsion start to wear off and his brain process the effects of that. First had a shocked face, then he started to smile and after some moments he got annoyed again.

I waited for him to say anything, because before I run to him for a hug I want to be sure where we're standing. It was Elena, who broke the silence. "Ok. I guess you two know each other. I am Elena and you are?" she said polite, holding out her hand.

"I am Izabelle Anna Salvatore, but you can call me Izzy." I say and shake her hand.

Now Elena was shocked. "Salvatore. Are you related?" she questions Damon. Her eyes moving from me to Damon and back to me again.

Finally Damon had found his voice again and answered with a smirk. "If that isn't my long lost baby sitter Izzy, considering I didn't know you exist until moments ago. That's an unpleasant turn of surprise."

"Good to see you too, big brother. How was life?"

"How can you forget your sister?" Elena asks bewildered.

"I don't know. Do you have an answer for her, Izzy?" Damon said in angry tone. With vampire speed he stepped directly in front of my face.

Unimpressed by his movement, I start my short explanation. "I used Elijah to compel you and Stefan to forget me."

"Why?" he asks, because he is getting pissed. I can see that in his eyes. But Mister 2 can play this game.

"Wait a moment, what was it … yes … my two brothers, how I love very much tried to kill each other since they became vampires … so I left." and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"So you run away, how mature of you."

"Look how is talking." I spit back. As I say that I can feel water in my eyes. I don't can cry. Not in front of Damon, I don't want him babying me. I also don't have time for that, Stefan needs his humanity back. So instead of arguing with him, I did something unexpected, I just hugged him. Already as children I could stop an argument with Damon by doing that. So it worked instead of firing back, he closed his arms around me. In his arms I feel how much I have missed him and I also feel, that he had missed me, even he didn't know that I existed.

I break the embrace, look into his eyes and ask him with my best puppy dog eyes. "Can you forgive me?" Even if Damon wasn't touchy and feely around Stefan, he always was it towards me. I am his baby sister.

"You know I will. So stop looking at me like that." he said annoyed, but with a smile.

"Okay!"

"But can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course, shoot." but I already believe that I know what he wants to know.

"Why did you come back … now?"

"Because of our mother, I am here to stop you from freeing her."

"You know our mother is alive?" he asked confused. "How?" It was clear that, that part is more important to him, than the other one.

"Yeah, because I one of the persons, how helped to put her away in the first place."

"What?" with that Damon turned around to pour him another drink. With the glass in his hand, he fell onto the couch. Elena and I follow him into the living room. I started pacing in front of the chimney. Where to I start with my story. It is not every day that you told your older brother, that you imprison your mother. Even if he knew, that she was a heartless bitch.

"Izzy…" I hear Damon say, but ignored it. So he tried again. This time he used my full name. "Izabella Anna Salvatore" I stop in my tracks and look at him. "Would you share it with the class, please."

"I don't have a choice or?" His face said exactly. I sighed. "In 1903 I was for a short time in England, there I met mother and her new family. Not even was mother a ripper and had countless souls on her conscience, the others were heretics and murder was or is a game for them. After a fallout with mother, because of the others, how had killed good friends of me, I came home and searched for help in the Gemini coven. Together we looked them away for good. So they can't be freed. They are too powerful and too dangerous. Mother included, she maybe be the worst." with that I take a seat on the other side of the couch.

There was silence. In Damon's face I could read that he is thinking, about what I told him. The question is will he believe me and don't do it. Or will he believe me and be Damon and do what him damn pleases. Both are equally possible. I got nervous again and start pouncing my food. My thoughts drift to Dean and what he would do at this moment. He would be really pissed. I literally can picture him pacing in the motel room.

"I hear you. But we need her to bring Stefan's humanity back." said Damon and brought me back out my dream world.

"No, we don't need her, because there is another way." I tell him.

"Please enlighten me, because as I recall correctly Stefan was always Lillys precious boy and there is nobody else, how he loved as much as her."

I was a little bit hurt. Because I am sure Stefan loved me as much as he loved our mother, possibly even more. "Your wrong. Because I know that I can bring his humanity back too." I said with a tear on my cheek.

He stood up and came to me, only to wipe away the tear. In his eyes I could read that he was sorry for hurting me, but I also saw understanding as he said. "The bond."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries, only my OC

 **Chapter 3 – bond of siblings**

"Bond? What Bond?" Elena asks curiously.

Oh, yeah. Elena doesn't know. Not many people do, most of them are family. I hate to talk about it, because of the looks, which we receive from other people because of the connection. I hate that people think of me as freak. That doesn't mean I am embarrassed because of it. No on the contrary I am proud of the connection, but I learnt that only people I can trust get to know about the bond.

Even if I don't know Elena and her look awfully reminding me of Kathrine I would tell her, because of my brothers. She means the world to both of them and she has given Stefan as well as Damon love. Therefore she is part of the family. They trust her and so I trust her.

"Yeah. Stefan and Izzy have a special bond." Damon says with air quotes.

I give him a playful slap on the arm. I know he doesn't mean it that way. It is just Damon's character.

"And why is that?" Elena wants to know.

"See I am Stefan's twin." I say.

Elena gave me a once over and replied. "You don't look like Stefan more like Damon."

"That's because she got the looks, while Stefan got the brains." Damon said with a smirk.

"Charming as ever, big brother."

"My pleasure."

I love our bender. Elena interrupts before I can answer. "So what's the bond?"

"It means that under special circumstances I can feel Stefan's feelings and he can feel mine. It started when we were children. Every time our father beat Stefan or me, the other one could feel the pain as well." Damon took my hand. He knew that talking about our father is not easy for me, because both my parents didn't love me. For my father I was the girl he has to marry to someone with a marriage portion and to my mother I was a freak after my first premonition. The only ones who really loved me were my brothers. I give Damon a thankful smile and continue with my story. "The bond heighten for me because of my ability to see the future."

"You have premonitions?" Elena asks me.

"Yeah. Because of them my life became a living hell. They started when I five. I saw Stefan drown in the lake and told my parents. But they didn't believe me. They simply laughed at me. So I told the only other person except Stefan, who would believe me. Damon saved Stefan from drowning. But he also saved me, because of the bond it was as I would drown as well, but without water."

"Wow." was Elena reaction to it. Yeah tell me about it. Because after my parents learnt that I was right about Stefan, everything changed. Damon gave me a kiss on my forehead, took a place besides Elena on the couch and downed his drink. I am not only Salvatore in the house with parent issues.

After some moments of silence, Elena asked a question, how totally took me of guard, because no one else has asked that before. "So when you mean you can feel what Stefan feels, can you feel what he feels … during … sex."

For a moment I was shocked. In Damon's face I could read shock, but curiosity as well. That never occurred to him. I blush and the color of my face was answer enough for Damon. It's not because of sex itself, but because of the thought of my brothers having sex, but even more because I really could feel Stefan having sex. It must be the same form him, but I don't know. Even if I am more than 150 years old, I lost my virginity long after my brothers were compelled, sometime in the beginning of the 20. Century. Hey what can I say I was raised the old fashioned way.

"Really?" Damon asks to confirm his speculation with a grin on his face. I look into his eyes and simply nod. Now it was Elena's time to blush. Understandable. Who would want that someone can see or in this case feel you while you have sex.

"Sorry." I whisper. "To make you feel better. It is embarrassing for me as well." I continue.

"Oh." she says without looking at me. Okay we need a new topic. Fast. It would be best, we plan our approach.

"But the bond can help to bring Stefan back. I believe or I know because of Damon's reaction after he has seen me that the compulsion wears off fast. So the bond and all his wonderful extras will come back to Stefan. After that it will be easy." At least I hope so, but I keep that to myself.

"If you say so." Damon says with his normal tone, but I can hear that he also isn't convinced.

"So I would say. While I work on Stefan. You two have to capture Caroline."

"And how should we do that?" Elena asks.

"Give me a moment. I get my duffel form my car, which we have to lose by the way. A shame! It was a nice Mustang." I start to walk in the direction of the door, but Damon stops me.

"Why?"

"Because my car wasn't available, so I stole one." I say as if was nothing serious. But a look into Damon's eyes tells me, that a lecture was on the way.

"Are you crazy? You stole car. Since when do you know how to stile a car? What have you than in the last 100 years? In which other criminal activities are you involved? So typical Izzy you act before you think."

"Look who is talking." I interrupt him sarcastically.

"Not that fast, Sis. I know I bulled some really bad shit, but I am Damon and the bad guy. But you are the little, sweet, innocent girl, how could you do that?"

Wow, all of a sudden I am back in the 19. Century and feel like woman, who isn't allowed to do anything without a man and that from my big brother. The man who encouraged me to act independently and told me that I can me everything I want. I am pissed, but instead of arguing with him I say in a cold voice "We live in the 21. Century get over yourself." with that I walk to my car.

Damon didn't hold me back. He knows that I am more than pissed, because I stopped arguing. Normally I didn't back down from a fight, but now I don't want to fight about his double standards. In this world are only two men, who can piss me off that much and only one of them is my brother. The other one is Dean. My anger and the thought of Dean made me cry, while I walk to the car.

I open the door, take my duffel out and look at my phon., it is still turned off. After a moment hesitation I turn it on. I had 10 messages on my voice mail. While I walk back, I start to listen to them. Even if I know there from Dean and hearing his voice will hurt. I need to hear it. Dean's voice is worried and angry, but he tries to be calm and hide it with sarcasm.

 _"Hey Babe. Funny thing I woke up and you were gone. First I thought something took you, but then I found your note. I hope you can help your family, but wait I didn't know you had a family. So in which trouble are you now? Call me so I can help."_

The sound of his voice made me happy and sad at the same time. I left him for a reason, but he believes that I am in trouble. I didn't tell him about my brothers, for a good reason. I was afraid he would hunt them. So I kept them to myself. I erased the other messages from him without listening to them.

As I enter the house Damon hugs me without a word and whispers in my ear. "I am sorry." I just nod. I never could stay mad at Damon for long.

I look up at him and simply say. "Come on let's get Stefan back."

* * *

 _Please REVIEW_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't owe SPN or Vampire Diaries, only my OC.

 **Chapter 4 – being a Salvatore**

Damon and I walk back into the living room, where Elena was still sitting with her unfinished drink. I assume she is still thinking about the sex thing. I never wanted to ruin such a special moment for someone, but I or better we can't help it. The bond is part of me and Stefan as well. It didn't come with a switch.

I am really sorry about that, but instead of talking to her, I just ignore it and put my duffel on the couch table. I search my weapons for my vervain gun. Damon watches me curiously with a questionable look. I know what he wants to know, why I have so many weapons, from a machete to a shotgun to a crossbow. Everything a hunter needs. But it's not the time for that discussion. So I simple say. "Let us catch up later with Stefan."

Surprisingly he nods. Good. I need Stefan for that conversation. Damon will be furious after he finds out that I am a hunter or that I love the greatest hunter of this century. Even if Stefan wouldn't understand my decision, he would be on my side to assure Damon that it will not became a problem and he is also not so stubborn like Damon. It was always Stefan and me against Damon, because he never stood a chance against both of us.

As soon I found, what I was looking for, I gave the gun Damon and ask with a smile. "You still can shoot?"

"Even if I haven't shot in a long time, I always will be a better shot than you, Sis?"

"Prove it." I challenge him with a smile. "That's a vervain gun. So you have to act fast."

Our bickering brought Elena back from her thoughts, because she asks. "But where are Stefan and Caroline at the moment?"

"In my premonition they were at the Grill."

"Ok, let's go than?" Damon says.

"We take my car." I say with a smile.

"I thought we have to ditch that car."

"Not that one. Just follow me." My smile grows bigger. Together we walk into the big garage of the estate with room for five to six cars and there in the back stands my car. I haven't driven her in years. I had to store her after a hunt gone badly south and I had the cops on my tail. "We drive with that one." and point at my lady.

Now Damon was shocked. "That's your car."

"Yeah."

I walk to my black Mercury Comet 1967, she looked beautiful. As I said I love old cars. I believe its part of the Salvatore gen, because Damon drives a blue Chevy Camaro 1969 and Stefan drives a red Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe 1963. Dean would have loved all our cars, a shame that he never would get to see them.

"Stefan and I always wondered whose car this is. We both wanted to drive her, but we never could find the keys and she is too beautiful to hotwire her."

"That she is." I say with a smile and take the keys out of my jacket. I had to left my car, but I at least I wanted the keys with me all the time.

"Man and cars I get, but you're a girl?" Elena asks with a smile.

"Yeah. I am girl, but I am also a Salvatore and we have style." I say with a smile and Damon and I high five. I open the car and gave them a wink to follow me.

I start the engine and she purrs like a cat. .I missed to drive her. She always was a symbol of freedom for me. I bought her directly after she came on the market. I open the roof as I drive out of the garage. It was too warm for the hood and I needed the wind to clear my head for what was coming. The drive to the Grill was a short one. Way to short. I for my part would have driven her till the tank would have been empty. But we don't have time for that at the moment. So I search for a parking spot, find on in front of the bar and park my lady.

As soon I kill the engine I am nervous. Why? I ask myself. Damon was happy to see me, so Stefan would be too. But that's the problem. I have the slightest feeling that he will be more pissed than Damon. Because Stefan and me, we were inseparable with the bond and all his extras. That's the second reason, because as soon as the compulsion wears off, every intense emotion I have felt in the last years will collapse on to him.

Damon sees me struggle, takes my hand and squeezes it. "He will be happy to see you."

"I hope you're right."

"I am always right, I am the oldest." Seriously, just like Dean.

"That's not the answer for everything." With that I exit my car and walk to the door.

Before I open the it I look at Damon and Elena. "You remember the plan." both nodded. "Good, then get this over with."

I turn around, take a deep breath and walk through the door. I hear a "Shut up!" from someone while I walk through it. The sight I got as soon as I enter the grill was horrible. A guy bleads on the floor and doesn't looks so good. He needs help, soon, but Stefan doesn't help him. Some part of me wants to give him my blood and heal him, but as soon as I do that I lose the element of the surprise and Stefan will be probably gone.

So I walk farther into the Grill to Stefan. He looks at me and with every step I make towards him I see his brain work. Surprise, curious and speechless he stands up from his bar stool and takes a step towards me. He recognizes me, but he doesn't believe what he sees. Who could blame him? I am the one to blame and I know he will do that at some point.

I stop some distance away and just look at him. Form the corner of my eye I see that Caroline is as curious as Elena was, the first moment she has seen me. So she asks. "Who is that Stefan?"

But instead to answer her, he just looks at me and all of a sudden it hit me like a bus. I feel his betrayal, his disappointment, but also his love. Good there was hope for us. All this emotions leaded to tears, but I ignored them as Stefan's speaks. "Wow, that's a surprise. Thanks for compelling me to forget you, Izzy. But why do you have to come back? It was better without you."

What a low blow. Thanks Stefan that hurt, but I have to ignore that. That's not the considerate, loveable and forgiving Stefan, who speaks, but his heartless version. But my brother is in there I just have to bring him back, but before I could say a word Caroline asks again.

This time Stefan answers her. "That's my sister … my twin to be precise."  
Caroline was shocked as Elena before she also gave me a once over. Wow it has to be hard to be the new kid in this club. "Your sister?" she ask unbelievable.

"Yeah, that has to be Damon's lame attempt to bring my humanity back and"

But Caroline interrupts him "and with that my hu …." she couldn't finish her sentence, because Damon shot her with the vervain gun and she went down. Stefan takes a look at Caroline's unconscious body and just shrugged his shoulders before he looked back at me. Good now we can talk.

* * *

 _Please REVIEW_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't owe SPN or Vampire Diaries only my OC

 **Chapter 5 – memories**

Before I start my talk with Stefan I walk to the guy to heal him. I bit my wrist and hold that to his face. But he didn't take it. "I don't want to be healed by Vampire blood."

"Don't worry I am not a vampire, but I can heal you." I look at him with a smiling face to reassure him that he can trust me. He must have seen something, because he takes my wrist and with it my blood.

Stefan uses this moment to run, but Damon and Elena stopped him. After I am finished with the guy, I stand up and walk to my brother. "Hey Stef, I know you must have many questions?"

"Yeah, the biggest one is, why did you leave, Bella?" He was the only one, who was allowed to call me that, because he had given me that name. It's the same with Stef for me, I am the only one, who calls him that.

"Have you forgotten the fights between you and Damon … Both of you tried to kill each other, but none of you was successful and that for years, decades even … It was unbearable for me after some time, but the turning point for me, was when you came to me and made me choose between you and him. I couldn't stand that so I ran and used Elijah to compel you to forget me. I know you're pissed. I can feel it. But I was with you every step of the way."

I paused for moment mine and Stefan's emotions are too much. I have to control them before I can go on. Because now comes the hard part.

"I felt every blood rush of you as a Ripper. I felt your pain, when you lost someone especially Lexi. I felt your love for Elena, for Caroline and even Rebekka. But most of all I felt and feel your guilt for every bad decision you made. With that my guilt for leaving grow and grow until it was so big, that I was afraid to come back, afraid that you didn't want your sister back." I let the tears fall without thinking about them. There I said it. My deepest fear and he could feel that it was true.

For a short moment I look at the floor to collect myself and then I look back into the beautiful eyes of my brother. "But we both have to stop to feel guilty. That's why I am back to overcome our guilt for both of us."

My voice was only a whisper as remind him of a memory of which I am sure will bring him back. "Do you remember the first time father hit me in front of you? I believe we were 9 or 10, you were so shocked that father hit me in the first place, that you attacked him, which made him angrier of course. But you simply said to him that you would gladly take every beating instead of me. So he beat you until you couldn't stand anymore and left without a word. I cradled you in my lap and cried so hard like never before in my life. You were unconscious for some moments. You woke up and instead of taking care of yourself you simply wiped away my tears and said `Don't cry Bella. Everything is fine. I had to do it, because I needed my sun unharmed. As long as you're here and make me smile, everything will be ok. ` I know your sun wasn't shining in a very long time, but I am back to let the sun rise again."

With that Stefan closed his eyes and I could feel as he turned his humanity back on. Stefan called me his sun, because I made smile with everything I did or said or feeled. Even if my parents didn't love me, I always had my brothers, who loved unconditionally and showed me that every day. With them I was happy.

Stefan opens his eyes and a single tear runs down his cheek. He opens his arms and I run into them. I had both my brothers back. The two parts of my soul are Damon and Stefan, they are the bad and the good side of me. Finally after 100 years of running I am home again.

I bore my chin into his shoulder. I have missed him. Even if I could feel him through the bond, the direct contact with him was so much better. After some moments in his arms, I whisper to him. "Can you forgive me?"

He takes a step back, lifts my chin and looks in my eyes. "Bella of course. I should never made you choose between Damon and me. It was my own fault that you left, but to compel us to forget you, was a bit extreme. You can agree with that?"

"Yes, but would you have let me live my life without you?" was my counter question.

He thought a moment about that, before he answered. "Probably not."

"So I didn't had another choice. The both of you had to overcome your problems on your own. And look at you know, your brothers again after 150 years."

"Ok, ok." Stefan surrenders and hugs me again.

Damon squeezes both of our shoulders and says. "Enough with the chick flicks. Izzy I believe you owe us a drink." With that he steps behind the bar and pours drinks for all of us. I am reminded of Caroline and turn around. The guy, who I healed, used the time to tie her to a stool.

"Hey, ah …" I didn't know his name. He reacts with "Matt."

"Hi Matt. I am Izzy." he just acknowledged me, so I say. "I hope you used vervain ropes?"

"Of course. I am not a newbie in matters of vampires."

"Ok." with that I walk to the bar to others. All of them have already a glass of whiskey in their hands and only waited for me. I take the last glass and say. "Cheers."

I downed the drink and put the empty glass back down. I really needed that. Not, only for the stress to bring Stefan's humanity back, but because of being home at the cost of losing Dean. I need another one. So I take the bottle form Damon and pour me a second one. As fast I pour it - I downed it. Damon and Stefan were watching me curiously, but didn't say a thing. They fired questions with their eyes, after some moments I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What?"

Both reacted different. "Nothing." Damon simply says, while Stefan asks. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask innocently.

"Because I can feel that you are extremely sad."

I simply shrug my shoulders and hope he let it go. But I was disappointed, because Stefan came to be and took his arm around me. He whispers in my ear so only I would hear it. "Is it because of this Dean Winchester?" That damn bond, my feelings for Dean must be so strong, that he can see him and also know who he was.

But with a bar full of vampire hearing and a big brother like Damon, who has the talent to repeat something like that as loud as possible, his attempt backfired. "Who is Dean Winchester?"

I wanted to answer, but a familiar voice from behind, took care of that. "Me." he said in a strong voice.

No. My heart starts to pound while I turn around to take a look at him. Stefan follows my movement, his arm protectively around me. Could this day became worse, with Dean everything is possible. Dean and behind him Sam were standing in the middle of the grill with a tied up Caroline. Oh, God.

I look into his face. He was angry and with a pissed voice he said to Stefan. "And that's my girlfriend in your arms." Instead of letting me, Stefan held me closer to him.

* * *

 _Please REVIEW_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't owe SPN or Vampire Diaries, only my OC

 **Chapter 6 – conflicts**

Girlfriend - did Dean Winchester just call me his girlfriend? I am shocked and speechless. I open my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Never would I've thought that he would call me that. Dean and my eyes meet. I can see he is death serious about it, but it is unbelievable for me.

The whole grill was silent, but after some moments Damon's anticipation got the best of him. "Wow ... I like him Stefan. Never before have I seen her speechless. I have to mark the day in the calendar!"

As an answer to that I take a short look from Dean to Damon and gave him a bitchface, like Dean would call it, before I look back. Stefan on the other hand simple laughs about the situation, but I ignore him.

"Izzy at a loss of words! That's definitely a new one." Deans says and Sam chuckles behind him. Yeah they know also well. Now both my brothers are laughing. I am getting annoyed with all of them.

"Are you serious?" was the only think I could say.

"About the girlfriend thing? Yeah till the moment you left me in the middle of the night." with that the laughter died.

"Yeah, so believable." I simply reply.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because you are Dean FUCKING Winchester." was my angry answer.

"What's that going to mean?" I step away from Stefan towards Dean.

"That means that you normally fuck everything you can find. Even when we were together you looked at every ass that crossed your way. I didn't mind because I am not jealous and I knew that I probably wouldn't change who you are. So I enjoyed it as long as possible." I stop in the middle of the bar and cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Babe since six months you're the only ass I fuck. But that's over, because you probably find a new one." He comes towards me, stops a little bit away and points with his arms in the direction of Stefan.

Both my brothers scream "Hey, don't speak to her like that."

Oh my God. Dean Winchester the lover boy is jealous. I am confused but I have to stop my brothers before hells breaks lose. I turn around. "Damon, Stefan calm down. I am big girl. Let me handle this." Both of them look at me for a moment and then nod.

I turn back to Dean and look into his beautiful green eyes. "Sorry, that I left you in the middle of the night, but I had my reasons for leaving."

"Oh yeah I forget your so called family." he spit back.

"Yeah Before you jump to conclusions, Darling. Let me introduce you to my brothers Damon and Stefan. Damon is oldest and Stefan is my twin." I try to stay calm, but his behavior makes me angry at the moment. Sam starts laughing and my brother's step protectively behind me.

Now Dean was a loss of words and starts to blush a little. I can see how his mind works on the fact that I have indeed family. Surprise, I know. His face softens a bit, the jealousy was gone, but the hurt was still visible, at least to me, because I am the reason for it.

"Damon and Stefan, D and S." he whispers, but I can hear him. He adds louder. "You have the initials of your brothers on your collarbone tattooed?" It was more a statement than a question.

"You have a tattoo?" Stefan asks furious.

"Yeah, more than one actually!" I say.

That of course leaded to the question of. "How many?" form Stefan.

"Five." Dean answers for me. I have to smile to that. "Why didn't you tell me, about your brothers?" He asks before my brothers could interrogate me about my inks.

"Because they are private and we had kind of a fall out." which put it lightly, but now is not the time to discuss that.

"In other words you didn't trust me enough." Dean says in a hard voice with hurt displayed on his face.

"Yes and no. But can you blame me, as I already said I believed we wouldn't last. After only a year I didn't think that I could change a habit of a lifetime. But more important I am not Lisa." Lisa was the first women he truly loved, but the hunter's life got in the middle of that. For her he changed and lived a domestic life. I may be a romantic but not a fool. So I am positive, that I am not his one and I didn't have problem with that. I lived more than 100 years now and have learned enough, about love. Even if he didn't love me that way I love him, I would still love him and enjoy the ride. It is better to have someone for a short period of time than to change someone and don't have time with him at all.

He takes a deep breath. "Listen carefully Babe as you know I don't do chick flick moments, so I only say that once. Yes you're not Lisa … because you're so much more. For you I don't have to change who I am and for that you are the one." I was so wrong, about his feelings for me, because I know they are true, because Dean Winchester wouldn't declare his love in front of witness if it wasn't true. He may be a ladies man, but is an honest one. I am overwhelmed, but we are not out of the woods yet. Yes his feelings are true, but what will happen after he knows my secret.

Stefan tries to lighten the mood a little bit, because he can feel my uneasiness. "It was so clear that our baby sister has to fall for someone like you, Damon, hard on the outside, mushy on the inside." I have to laugh, because he has no idea how right he is.

"What can I say I like the bad boys." was my response.

"Hey. I am right here." Damon says with a smile.

"So." Stefan and I say at the same time. It is like no time has passed between us. Our sibling bander hasn't change a bit.

"But Klaus was a bit much or Bella?" Stefan points out. Why must he say something like that? And how did he know about that. As my confused eyes meet Stefan's, I am reminded of our bond. Of course, he had seen the most intense moments of the last 100 years of my life only minutes ago. And that's how he knew to ask about Dean, because they were the most recent and most intense ones. He could feel and see them.

I try to play it down. "Yeah, but at least he is the king of bad boys."

Now it was Damon's turn to get pissed. "You and Klaus, are you out of your mind? He tried to kill Elena." he spit out without thinking.

"Calm down. That was a life time ago." I say to calm him down. I hope Dean and Sam haven't notice. We already have too much to explain and the Winchester brothers can be compelled. Because I took care of that and gave them two bracelets with vervain.

"And how long is a lifetime ago, Izzy?" Sam asks to my surprise.

"I don't know what you mean?" I try to play it down.

"Don't give me that crap, Bella." Dean says angry with my nickname from Stefan.

"Hey I am the only one, who is allowed to call her that." Stefan says pissed.

Dean ignored it. "See we did a little research about this town as soon as we had your GPS Location." Oh shit. I should have turned the GPS off, because it also transmits while the phone is off, such a rookie mistake. "We found many deaths classified as animal attacks and the name Damon Salvatore was mentioned awfully often."

I try to stay calm on the outside, but on the inside I scream. Damn it. I have my family back, but I also put them at risk. I feel Damon's anger in my neck as he asks. "Izabelle Anna Salvatore doesn't tell me you screw a hunter?"

"Yepp!" Dean answers for me. With that Damon grunts, crabs a stool and throws it with his strength against the wall. That took Sam and Dean by surprise, because the only knew Vampires without super strength. Out of reflex Dean and Sam take their machetes out. I have to calm the situation down.

"Stop it." I scream and step between Dean, Sam and the vampires. I am the only one on both sides they listen to. At least I hope so. Everyone looked at me. Good, I have their attention. Before I speak to Dean and Sam, I tell Stefan. "Stef watch Damon and let me handle the situation."

"Izzy you have done enough already." Damon spits at me. Okay, I deserved that.

"Stop it, Damon you know as well as I it was unintentional and she did it for me. So suck it up." Stefan said and that calmed Damon a little bit down.

I turn to Sam and Dean and say. "You two, please, put the machetes away!" I say with a hard voice.

"Why? You're vamps!" Dean says.

"You're part right. They are vamps, but I am not a vamp. That I can say for sure. Please believe me and let me explain. I guarantee that no one will get hurt by the vamps. … Damon am I right?"

Damon wants to say something but Stefan whispers something in his ear to stop him. He grunts. "Of course, Sis." his tone tells me that I better control the hunters.

"See!" I say with a reassuring smile.

"But, what about the girl?" Sam asks and wants to go to Caroline.

"Stop. I wouldn't do that because she is a vampire without her humanity on and that's not a good combo." I tell him and my words stop him. Sam and Dean lower their machetes, than Dean asks the important question. "Are you human?"

The whispers and everything else died down. Everyone, even they who knew the answer, are looking forward to my response. Why must he always start with the easy ones?

"It's not that simple."

"Why either your human or you're not!"

"But I am special. I am both."

"Come again." Dean says.

"I am human and supernatural because … of the lack of a better word you can say I am immortal."

* * *

 _Please REVIEW_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't owe SPN or Vampire Diaries only my OC

 **Chapter 7 – revelations**

I let that sink in. It's a hard nut to crack. I have to give him time to process it.

"Immortal as in you can't die?" Sam asks me. He always was the faster one with the supernatural stuff.

"That is also not so easy to answer?"

"Why?" Dean asks and tries to rip his brain around the revelations.

"Because I only can die of a supernatural cause. I would bet if you chopped my head off with your machete, my head would jump right back at my torso." that lighten the mood a bit. "But on the other hand would have been any vamp blood on the weapon I definitely would be dead."

"And you hunt the supernatural, seriously?" Dean asks. I simply nod.

Stefan and Dean yell at the same time. "Are you suicidal?"

Because that piece of information was new to my brothers as well. The fact that I can die by a supernatural cause and that I am a hunter as well was a little bit much. Damon and Stefan stare at me with anger, curiosity, fear and craziness. "I skip that question, because I believe it's rhetorical?" I say, because I know they are all simple worried about me. Even in Sam's face I could read worry. A good sign, that means we can overcome this. I don't want to lose anyone of them.

"How old are you?" Sam wants to know. Dean looks at him surprised, as if that was a silly question. He believes that's irrelevant, because I can't be that old. Sorry to disappoint you Dean.

"I lost count after 150 years." I could see that Stefan wants to say something. "Don't Stef I lost count on purpose, so don't tell me how old we really are!" Stefan, Damon and Elena laughed. Sam was surprised and Dean was shocked.

"That means your brothers are also that old?" Sam asks curiously.

"Yes, except Damon is way older than Stefan and me!"

"Watch it, Sis." Damon says with a little smirk.

"I had sex with a grandma." Dean said after some time.

"Hey, not nice. I don't look 150. I am hot. It's more like it that you had sex with a 17 year old girl. Because that was the moment I stopped aging." Dean goes pale and took a seat at the nearest table. Sam on the other hand found it funny, kind of at least.

"Yeah. you look hot." Dean whispers.

"Their age means that they are the oldest vamps we ever came across." Sam concludes after he calmed down.

"And?" Dean spits back at him, as if it was important at the moment. His brain is still working to process that I am more than 150 years old.

But Sam couldn't go on with his theory. "Actually you never came across vampires like my brothers. Because they are another species, if you wanna say so."

"Come again?" Deans says.

"There are two sorts of vampires?" Sam asks at the same time unbelievable.

"The vamps you know, are children of Eve. But my brothers are not. They are created by vampires called as the originals."

"Like Klaus, Elijah or Rebekka." Damon drops in.

"You had something with an original vampire?" was all Dean could hear. Thanks brother.

"Two actually, but that's not important right now. Important is that the originals are created by a powerful witch, who was actually their mother."

"Damn witches." Dean says.

"Amen to that." Damon retorts.

"Ow" Dean and Damon scream at the same time, because they received from Elena and me a clout.

"What was that for?" Dean asks me.

"Yeah, why?" Damon joins in. The similarities between both of them became clearer.

Elena and I say in unison. "Bonnie." and smile at each other.

"Anyway she created them with a powerful spell, because she couldn't bear another child of her to die. They received some sort of powers like strength, speed, compulsion, healing and also the blood thirst. But normally they behave. I am not sure beheading would work on them, but a stake does."

"Thanks Izzy for telling them - how they could kill us." Damon yells.

"Don't twist your panties; they aren't going to hurt anyone of you. Am I right Dean?"

He hesitates a moment and looks me in the eye. I plead to him to trust me and smile at him. After some moments of thinking, he smiles back and my knees become weak. God, I love that smile. "Yeah, Sammy and I we're not going to hurt you as long as you behave." Sam wants to protest but Dean tells him silently to shut it, so he nods.

"And we should believe them Izzy?" Damon asks. Stefan and Elena are awfully quite the whole time. I don't know why. But I have to reassure Damon. So I tell him the only thing what he would believe to shut him up.

"Because even if Dean is a womanizer and an asshole sometime. I love him." Dean's eyes grow wide as I say that, because I never told him, that before. I would have preferred to tell him that alone and under different circumstances. But these three words tell Damon and Stefan that I completely trust Dean, that he is some sort of family for me and that I expect from them that they trust him too. They knew that I only would tell these words to a man I truly love, because of my upbringing.

Dean stands up, closes the distance between us and looks in to my eyes. "But haven't you told me that before."

"For many reasons, first of all I wasn't sure you would feel the same and second you're a hunter or better you're THE hunter, Dean Winchester. You normally shot first and ask questions later. I was afraid it would have ended things between us early."

In his eyes I could see somehow hurt, but I am not sure what for. "What you say is correct, but you could have tried and at least given me some credit, Babe."

"Credit for what?"

"For what? I am a different hunter than I was years ago after hell and purgatory. My best friend is an angel and I have Crowley on speed dial."

"Hell?" Damon questions, while Elena says "Purgatory?"

That's correct, but I didn't thought about it that way. I hate Crowley, he creeps me out. "Who is Crowley?" Stefan asks curiously. He must have felt what I feel towards that man.

"The king of hell." Dean, Sam and I say unison.

"Damn it Bella, what have you done these last years?" Stefan wants to know.

"Stop it Stefan. I already tried that, but I received an insult because of my antiquated attitude and the silent treatment." Damon tells him.

"Oh." the silent treatment was the cue for Stefan to drop the topic. I smile, because my brothers know me very well.

"There is one thing I want to know?" Sam says.

"And that is?"

"How did you become immortal?"

"Ah that. I not sure or better I don't understand it. See I turned after my brothers have given me their blood and or their love at the same time. Bonnie, a friend and good witch, told me that their love for me was so strong that they couldn't bear the thought of me as a monster. So the universe made me only immortal, it's some sort of ancient spell."

Dean was furious. "You put this fate on your own sister. How can both of you let that happen?" he asks my brothers. But I stop him and put my hand firmly on his chest, which made him look at me.

"They did it because I wanted it."

"You're really crazy if you choose to be a vampire instead of a human."

That hurt Dean. Now I am pissed. Who is he to judge me and my motives; he doesn't know anything about that. "Dean I was born in the 19th Century. Do you have any idea what that meant for a woman." I feel Stefan's hand on my shoulder for support. Damon was right behind him. They both know that's a touchy subject for me. "My father sold me to the highest bidder if you wanna say so. A 42 year old man, who liked to abuse his personal and his future wife, at that time I was 17. So I ran away to my brothers, the only ones in this world, who had ever loved me, because not even my parents loved me. I was just a silly girl with premonitions, a freak. Only with Stefan and Damon I felt loved. So after I have learned, what they have become, I pleaded them to turn me for months. But both wouldn't do it at first, but after six months they gave in. Both have given me their blood and then turned me."

Somewhere during my breakdown I started to cry. Dean was shocked and looked helpless, he never saw me cry. But that wasn't important. Stefan took me in his arms and tried to calm me down. Damon just had his hand on my shoulder and showed me with a squeeze that he is there for me.

Silence, nobody spoke a word after my revelation. The tears stopped after some moments and I step out of Stefan's embrace to face Dean. He was somehow broken. In his eyes I see, that he didn't wanted to hurt me and that he was hurt as well.

Without thinking I walk into his arms. He wasn't shocked; it was more like he expected that and closed his strong arms around me. He smelled my hair, while I smelled on his clothes. He whispers into my ears "I am sorry." I know he means it, because Dean Winchester doesn't apologize often. So I kiss him.

* * *

 _Please REVIEW_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't owm SPN or Vampire Diaries only OC

 **chapter 8 – brocode**

At first Dean hesitates a moment before he kisses me back. It felt good to feel his libs against mine again. Slowly we both open our mouths to intertwine our tongues. It was a long passionate kiss full of lust and need. Of course my idiot brother has to ruin it. "Get a room you two."

We break apart, but we're not embarrassed by the kiss. But for the interruption Damon has to pay and I know how to torture him and Stefan. "You know how to kill the mood, now we have to start all over again later."

Damon and Stefan both yell. "Ow."

Dean chuckles and plays along. "But we try to be quiet." Now I have to laugh and my brothers make disgusted faces. Deserves them right.

The nice moment was interrupted by a stirring Caroline, the vervain wears off. "We should move her to the mansion." I tell Stefan and Damon. I look at Stefan and ask him. "Are you sure you can get her humanity back, Stef?" His look tells me that he isn't sure about that, but that he will try. That's all I need to know. I toss him my car keys. He catches them easily with one hand. Damon looks a little jealous, because he didn't get the keys. "You gone love that?" he tells Stefan.

"Why?"

"The 1969 comet is her car." Damon declares and Stefan as well as Dean whistle.

"A nice lady, my girl has style." Dean says.

I smile. "Thanks, but Stefan if I find one scratch on my lady, I will hurt your Porsche."

His face pales and he says. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, but you're warned." I simple say with a serious look on my face, before I add. "We see you at the mansion. I drive with Dean and Sam. I believe it would be good idea to call the whole gang."

With that I take Deans hand and drag him behind me out of the grill. Sam follows us without a word. Outside Dean takes the lead to Baby. Together we enter the car like nothing happened, Dean and Sam in the front and me in the back. But so much has changed today. Before Dean has the chance to start the engine, I throw my arms around him and whisper into his ears. "I am sorry that I hurt you."

Without a word he turns around and kisses me. The kiss was short but intense. His way to tell me, that he has forgiven me, but that he will not forget or better that he can't forget that easily. I take what I can get. I have to earn his trust back and I will do that. After the revelations about our feelings, we have to work hard at our relationship.

After the kiss he looks for a short time into my eyes. I can read in them, that he wants to talk to me alone, without anybody to listen. Even if Sam pretends that he isn't here, it isn't working. I nod short and he turns around to start the engine. "So where too?"

"The Salvatore mansion."

"A mansion?" he said with a lifted brow while he looks trough the driving mirror at me. I nod and tell him the way.

As he drives along the given directions, Sam turns around to face me and asks. "Are you loaded?"

"Technically yes, but practically I live only by what I truly need and my fortune isn't as big as my brothers."

"Why?" he asks.

"Seriously, what part of 19th century and woman didn't you get." I say with a sad smile. As a woman I practically inherited nothing. The most of the money got to Damon as the first born son and the rest got to Stefan. I was never part of the will of my father, because at that point he already had sold me. But they both gave me a part of their share. That money I let grow, so that I have a fortune on my own now.

Sam answer was a bitchface, as usual. Dean says nothing; his eyes were fixed on the road. I don't know what bothers him. He didn't ask anything, like he wanted that I tell him everything on my own terms. But he has to ask, what he wants to know. I will not lay everything of my life in front of his feet, some things are too private. So I ask. "Dean what do you want to know?" and I also didn't have a plan where to start with my life story.

"Why did you have a fallout with your brothers?" I could have guessed that he wanted to start at this point. Why I am not surprised. Family is everything to Dean. I look out of the window and start my answer. "It's been 100 years ago …"

"Wow you definitely could hold a grudge." Dean interrupts me with sarcasm.

"It was more than that to me …"

"Why?" asks Sam and interrupts me again.

"I would tell you, but both of you have to stop interrupting me." I say a little harsh. I look from Dean to Sam. Both nod as signal to go on.

"First of all you have to understand that I love my brothers very much, because they have and would do everything for me, as I would for them. But … Stefan and Damon alone are like cats and dogs when they fight they literary could kill each other, but they wouldn't do it, because they are brothers. But Katherine changed that."

"Kathrine, a chick turned them against each other?" Dean asks after I wouldn't go on.

"She is or better was a bitch. She puts a wedge between them!"

"Whos girlfriend was she?" Sam wants to know. His instinct is good, but not that good.

I laugh a little and say. "She was the girlfriend of both of them." I see their confused looks and add. "at the same time."

Dean jumps the breaks and turns around to look at me shocked. "Did they know that the other screwed his girl?"

"In the beginning no, but after a while yes. Both of them fell hard for her."

"What's with the brocode? I would never touch Sammy's girl."

"It's Sam and I wouldn't do that either."

"Yeah, I know but Kathrine was special. She was the vampire, who turned them both and both loved her, but I never believed she loved either of them. They didn't believe me, but that wasn't the problem. The fight started after they both believed that the Council of the founding families has killed her. Both were devastated, but Damon took it harder and they made each other's life miserable. I stayed out of it, but after 50 years of killing each other Stefan made me choose between him and Damon, but I couldn't do it. They are both my brothers so I run and hoped that they would overcome their problems so I could come back to them." by now I was in tears. I hate it to cry, but this part of my life was very hard on me. The first time in my life that I was completely alone.

Dean wiped the tears away with his thumb and asks me. "If they love you so much, why didn't they look for you?"

"Because they couldn't I let Elijah compel them to forget me until the moment I would step back into their life." with that I look out of the window, because I was a little ashamed of that. I know what Dean thinks about family. But he turns my face so that I look at him again and in his eyes I could see that it ok, that he understands me.

After some moments of silence Sam asks. "What is this Council of the founding families?"

"The Council is built by all the founding families of Mystic Falls like my own for example. They control the city and they knew about vampires and tried to kill Kathrine."

"So is alive?"

"No I believe she is dead now, but back in the day, she faked her own death and put my brothers into a situation of hating each other." as a say that I look out of the window and see a familiar figure walking by.

* * *

 _Please REVIEW_


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries only OC

 **chapter 9 – problems ahead**

I open the window and yell. "Bonnie." before Dean could start the engine again.

She looks in my direction and it took her a moment to recognize me. She walks towards us and asks. "Izzy is that really you?"

"Yeah. Are you on the way to the mansion?"

She nods and stops in the front of the car. I open my door and invite her in, without Dean's permission. "Come in. We are on the way as well."

She is a little nervous, because she senses that she isn't quite welcome. Dean glares her down a bit. He isn't pleased that I invited her. But we have to overcome our prejudice and work together, because of Dean's stubbornness I have to force that on him. I take her hand and drag her into the backseat with me; startled she complies and takes a seat.

Before Dean or even Sam, who isn't pleased as well, could start an argument, I introduce them to each other. "Bonnie, that are Dean and Sam, they are hunters and guys meet Bonnie, a good witch and one of my good friends." Bonnie smiles shyly at them, but Dean is a little pissed, but accepts his faith, while Sam gives her a once over. Interesting.

I wrap my arms around Dean's shoulders again and whisper into his ear. "Baby get over you prejudice, there are good witches in this world and you just met one. Please trust me on this. Don't forget I am a hunter as well, even if I am part supernatural."

As answer he grunts and I go on. "We could discuss this later more detailed." I say with a suggestive smile. So only that he see it. He tried not to smile but I could see a little smirk starting in the corner of his libs. Good. I kiss his cheek and he starts the engine again to go on with our drive.

A moment of silence followed, before Bonnie asks curiously in a normal tone. "Why are you back, Izzy?"

"Stefan." was my short answer.

"Ok … So they know you're back?"

"Yeah."

"How did they react?"

"What do you think, they were pissed, especially Damon."

"That was expected."

"But one smile and everything was forgotten. The fact that I brought hunters home with me will be not forgiven as easy as that."

She just nodded and said with a smile. "That could be a problem."

"You think. Her brothers are vampires. So Izzy what are we doing about this?" Dean asks pissed.

"Nothing. You will not hunt my brothers." I declare in an angry voice with a hard face, which Dean knows would lead to a massive argument that he probably would lose. So he stays quiet.

"But what about the humans they kill." Sam says.

"First of all the most vamps here use blood bags, only sometimes they feed on humans but the never kill. Second Stefan feeds mostly on animal blood with his humanity on." For a good reason human blood is like a drug to him, which is why he becomes a ripper. But I keep that to myself.

Sam turns around and asks. "What does that even mean?"

"These vampires could switch off and on their humanity. Without it they kill with no remorse. It is a blood bath, because they don't have a conscious." Bonnie answers for me and smiles a little at Sam.

"They also don't feel a thing, that's in the most cases the reason to turn it off in the first place - to feel nothing." I add.

"So you're brothers was off?" Dean asks curious.

"Yeah, but I reminded him of his humanity, that's why I came back to them."

"How?" Sam wants to know. He is definitely a Man of letters and wants to learn as much as he can. Normally I wouldn't blame him for that, but in this case I am his test subject and I am not pleased by that.

"I reminded him of a personal memory of us." I say shortly. In a tone that signals him that I don't want to discuss any it further.

"So now he doesn't kill anymore and we should believe that." Dean replies with sarcasm.

"Yes, because I have seen the change of Stefan after the switch and more important I felt it."

"What do you mean you felt it?" Sam and Dean ask curious at the same time.

Here we go. "Stefan and I, we have a special bond. Since we were children we both could feel and see each other's emotions in intense moments."

"Wow. So you're like Luke and Leia." was Dean's conclusion.

I like your comparison. "You could say that."

"Hey so your Han, Dean." Sam says with a smirk.

"And that would make you Chewie, which fits with your long hair and so." Dean says with big smile.

Sam's answer was a bitchface, but Bonnie and I are laughing.

"In which situations could you feel him?" Dean wants to know, after I calmed down a bit. Always with the same question, why are people so predictable. I guess in which direction this question goes. "Yes Dean, during Sex and vice versa."

"Really?" Sam wants to know, while Dean was silent. He has to process that.

"Unfortunately." I say with a sad smile. "Because of the bond I learnt that my brothers have replayed their past mistakes, because both have fallen for Elena at the same time again. First she was Stefan's and is now Damon's girlfriend."

"That's a good thing believe me Izzy, she makes him a better person." Bonnie throws in.

"Since when do you like Damon?" I ask her.

"After four months in a prison world with only him puts everything in a new perspective."

Suddenly I am alarmed. Of which prison world is she speaking? I only know of two; in one is my mother with her crazy family, hopefully until the end of time and in the second one is Kai. A witch, who steals the power of others for his own use and has killed, parts of his family, all in all a total psycho. Because I stopped the opening of mother's prison world, that could only mean they have stayed in the other one.

"What prison world?" I ask her. Bonnie could sense my uneasiness, because she looks away, as if she was ashamed. That could only mean that not only Bonnie and Damon are free, but someone else as well.

"Don't tell me you let someone out?" I ask furious, but she didn't answer. "Bonnie." I repeat now in accusing tone.

"Sorry, but I couldn't stop Kai, he used my powers and my blood to get out."

"We have a problem."

"Tell me about it."

"Would you care to share it with the class, Babe?" Deans says sarcastically as he drives to the mansion.

"Sure, but first use the garage. I believe Baby would like it their. Secondly Kai is a bad witch and a psycho, he killed some of his siblings. For that he was imprisoned in a prison world alone, but Damon and Bonnies visit their as well as it seems."

"And you let him out?" 'Dean screams angry.

"Not on purpose." Bonnie spits back.

"And we should believe that?" Sam was also angry.

I take her hand and say. "Yeah, because Kai has used her powers to get out. He doesn't have powers of his own. No every supernatural being, me as well, could be used as a battery for his magic and believe me it hurts." I only experienced it once and I am not looking forward for repeating that.

Dean parks the car beside my Comet, stops the engine and gets out. His anger makes him blind for the other cars. Sam, Bonnie and I get out as well. I go to Dean and make him look at me. "Dean what's done is done. We can handle this."

His eyes soften a bit as I say that and I give him a fast kiss, which softens his anger a bit more. Now he looks around and his eyes brighten up. He walks from car to car to take a good look. "I am in heaven." Dean declares.

Sam and I laugh, while Bonnie shakes her head.

"As you know the Comet is my car. The Camaro is Damon's and the Porsche is Stefan's. To be a Salvatore means to love classic cars." was me response to his declaration.

"Baby you're in good company." he tells his car.

"Yeah, come on follow me." I take his hand and try to walk with him into the living room. But Dean stops so that he could kiss me and takes me in his arms. It was a very heated and long kiss; we only break apart to get some air. I step back from him and look around; I discover that we are alone. As I look back at Dean he gives me a meaning full smirk. Typical. "We don't have time for that … Not now at least."

"Oh come on Babe. It would be fun." and takes me in his arms again.

"I know it would, but you know work first and fun later." I take his hand and lead him away. "But I make it up to you. Promise!"

* * *

 _PLEASE REVIEW_

 _Author't note: First of all I want to say thank you for reading my story, so far 1800 views - 23 Followers - 24 Favs and 6 reviews. In a review I was asked whether english is my second language and the answer is yes. So I apologize for my grammar mistakes and so and hope you read it anyway._


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries only my OC

 **chapter 10 – making friends**

We step into the living room and it looks like everyone was already there. Elena and Damon were standing by the bar with an older guy, I didn't know. Bonnie and Sam are sitting on the couch and have an exited conversation. Only Stefan is missing, he is probably in the cellar with Caroline.

I put my iPhone on the couch table and follow Dean to the bar. Damon holds a drink out for each of us. We take it, but I didn't drink it. "I hear we have a problem." I accuse Damon.

"How did you now Kai?"

"As you already know the Gemini coven and I are good friends. I also gave them the idea for the imprisonment of him."

"Izzy, you know how to make friends. You should never have left us." He said with sarcasm.

"Thanks but I am not a damsel in distress and never was. I know that I have a problem now, but I can handle it."

"And if you're not going to help her. I definitely will." Dean tells Damon, puts his arms around me and pulls me towards him. I love it to be in his arms.

"Hey I never said that I wouldn't help her. I always will." Damon counters and steps in Deans face. To stop a starting fight I step between them.

"That's enough, both of you. We have to work together. Can we do that?" That was a question for everyone in the room. So I look form face to face for understanding and conformation. Every face I pass, nods after some moments. At least I look at the two bigheads, who resemble each other like they were brothers. Both of them are not happy about it, but they accept the new situation.

"I am impressed. I have never seen Damon to step down from an argument so easily." The guy, I don't know says.

"Yeah Alaric, Izzy has a special place in Damon's heart. He never could stay mad at her for long and she always was his voice of reason." Stefan says while he enters the living room.

"Thanks." I say.

"Alaric, the hunter." both Winchester brothers ask.

"Yes, why? Do I know you?"

"No, but Bobby told us about you." Dean declares.

"Oh, Bobby Singer, the old warhorse, how is he?"

"Dead." was Dean short answer with what he downs his drink.

To change the subject I ask Damon. "How did you and Bonnie end up in the prison world in the first place?"

"As you certainly know Stefan died for real last year?" he points out.

How could I forget that? I felt it in my whole body. I remember it like it was yesterday.

 **Flashback**

 _I was on a hunt somewhere in the Middle West and I believed that it could be vampires. How poetic if you think about it, I am on hunt for vampires and at the same time my brother, who happens to be one, dies. I drove for almost 24 hours straight to get to my destination, so I was exhausted and went to bed early._

 _I fell asleep quickly, but sleep didn't last, because an extreme pain tore me out of my dream. I screamed with all my heart so painful was it. It hurt everywhere but most of all in my heart and I knew without a doubt that I lost Stefan. Besides the pain I l felt like a part of my own soul was gone._

 _The tears came as quickly as the pain itself and I couldn't stop them. But the release of the tears didn't lessen the pain. I wanted to fell numb, so I got up, put some clothes on it didn't matter, which one and went to the next bar. At that point I didn't know that I would walk into my future, because the day my brother died, was the day I run into Dean Winchester._

 _As I entered the bar I didn't look around for company. No I went straight for the bar for my first round of shots. I started with my beloved Tequila, because I knew as soon I had the first five shots of that in my system my pain would lessen or at least I thought so. I drank and drank, but the pain was still the same, I still hurt._

 _During my drinking a person took the seat beside me. I didn't look up. I wasn't interested in talking. But the person had other thoughts. "Hey Sweetheart can I buy you another shot?" he asked me, but I didn't respond or even look up. But he tried again after some moments. "I am Dean and I like to buy you a drink, Sweetheart."_

 _Now I looked up. Even if I had a perfect view into the most beautiful green eyes I ever have seen, I wasn't interested. So I simply said. "No." and got on with my drink._

 _He didn't try a third time, probably because he thought it would be lost cause. So I was happy with my pain alone and drank again. The alcohol didn't help, but I drank anyway. I didn't know what else to do, because I had lost my brother, who was more part of me than any other person._

 _I didn't know how much I drank and how I got home. I only woke up with the worst hangover ever and I felt nauseous. As I got up to go to the bathroom I discovered that it wasn't my room. So I questioned myself – Where am I? What did I do now and of course with whom? But the nausea was stronger than my curiosity. So I ran for the bath and got to the toilet just in time._

 _While I throw up someone was getting up and making its way to the bathroom. "Morning Sweetheart." said a familiar male voice. I took a quick peek at him and even if I didn't remember his name, I remember his eyes. It was the guy, who I blow off. At least that's what I remember, but I didn't have time to overthink it, because my nausea keeps coming up._

 _So I simply waved to greet him. I didn't know whether he was still watching me or has walked away. Normally I would have been embarrassed, but what the fuck. I didn't know how long I was in the bathroom, but after I was finished I got back in the room._

 _Gorgeous green eyes was sitting by the table and was reading the newspaper. He didn't acknowledge me, so I broke the silence. "I'm just curious, but how did I get here? and more important what happened?"_

 _He looked up and smiled at me, a smile which could enchant you and it work a bit. "I found you unconscious lying on the street Sweetheart. My inner gentleman couldn't let you lie there. So I took you home with me and nothing happened. You were drunk and I don't take advantage."_

 _Oh that was definitely a new one. I never drank that much to get unconscious. All of a sudden I am reminded why I was drunk and the pain was there again. I wanted to cry, but not in front of complete stranger. So I started to leave._

 _"Thanks for that, but I have to go." I said, but as soon I made some steps he was in the way._

 _"Sweetheart you don't have to go." I look at him and my look must be like from a scared deer, because he added after some moments. "Believe me I don't mean you any harm. I simply wanna help you and from where I am standing I think you could need it."_

 _"Why, what is it to you?" I asked him in an angry voice. I am maybe in some way hysterical, but I am definitely not a damsel in distress._

 _"Nothing really, but a beautiful girl, who drinks all night until she lies passed out on the street, could need some help, especially if she looks a little bit lost."_

 _I crossed my arms in front of my chest and wanted to answer to that, but the door opened and a large guy with a friendly face with coffee in his hands walked it. Damn it, now there were two guys. How do I get out of here?_

 _He placed the coffee on the table, smiles at me and said in my direction. "Good morning. I didn't know how you like your coffee so I brought a black one."_

 _"That wasn't necessary, but thanks for that and for letting me crash for the night, but I have to go."_

 _"Again Sweetheart you don't have to leave." green eyes said._

 _Slowly I got annoyed, they may be nice guys, but I hate it, when I get stupid nicknames, with no meaning behind it. "You know I have a name."_

 _"Yeah, but you didn't tell me." he said._

 _"You didn't know her name. Good Dean, what did you guys do yesterday?"_

 _Before Dean could answer, I beat him to it. "I am certain we didn't do anything. I believe I blow him off."_

 _Now the other guy was perplexed. Why I didn't know, but I learned it fast. "But you said, that you didn't want to kick her out after she was falling asleep in your car."_

 _"Yeah Sammy, I know. I only said that so you would back off. I found her lying on the street unconscious and I couldn't let her lie there. And yes, she blows me off."_

 _"Oh ok." he turns his head in my direction, holds out his hand and said. "Hey I am Sam and your knight in shining armor is my older brother Dean."_

 _Before I could respond, Dean said to Sam. "Bitch."_

 _"Jerk." was Sam's short answer. They have an interesting relationship, kind of like Damon and Stefan._

 _I took his hand and said. "Hey, I am Izzy."_

 _"Nice name. So Izzy, I don't want to push my luck here, but I can't let you leave in your condition. Because I believe you would replay yesterday's actions." Dean said._

 _"And what exactly did I do and what was so bad about it?" I ask him annoyed._

 _"You wanted to drown your pain with alcohol, because I believe you lost some one." he answers matter-of-factly. Now I am stunned. He didn't know me, but he easily read me, like we were friends for years. But I don't want him to know that. "And you know that how?"_

 _"We have been there; multiple times actually." Sam answers for Dean._

 _"And alcohol didn't make it better." Dean carries on._

 _"So you didn't drink?"_

 _"Oh yes I did. But what you did is more dangerous; it looked like suicide attempt to me."_

 _What a good option, I thought, but I never would do that. Stefan would never forgive me that. "So what's your plan than?" I ask him; because I got the feeling that he truly wanted to help me._

 _"You have to transfer your pain into anger and get that out of your system. Believe me I did that on my beloved car and it was freeing." Dean said._

 _With that our journey began. I let them help me. Why, I am not sure. I only knew at the time that I could trust them especially Dean. Now I know it was because they reminded me of my brothers, the only persons in my life, who were ever on my side, until that time. I mad new friends, one became like a brother and the other became the love of my life, but that happened later._

* * *

 _PLEASE REVIEW_


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries only OC

 **chapter 11 – a bad joke**

Yes I remember Stefan's death; it affected me in more way than one. So I answer Damon's question with a nod.

"So we tried to bring him back before the other side collapsed. Elena and I died for that as well. She got back and brought Alaric back with her, but Bonnie and me we didn't had that luck. We actually believed we would die, but we landed in Kai's prison world. He is such a pain in the ass."

"Tell me about it." I say to him. But that explains why I felt whole after some time. Like my soul was put together again.

"We tried to come back." Bonnie says.

"At some point Kai introduced himself to us, after he was bored of his psycho games. After we learnt who and what he was, we tried to come back without him, but he tricked us. So Bonnie sends only me back." Damon says, purrs himself another drink and downs it.

"Unfortunately Kai followed after a short time, after he played a brutal hide and seek with me. I was alone for a time and was at the point to give up, but all of them reminded me of life." Bonnie pointed at Damon, Elena, Alaric and Stefan.

"I see …" I say.

 _But my thoughts were interrupted by a premonition. That blacked everything else out. I wasn't in the Salvatore mansion again. Now I was standing in some sort of a yard. This time I stayed in my body, but I wasn't alone. A little bit away from me stand Elijah and Klaus. Not good._

 _They are talking to each other, but it looks more like they are fighting. But I can make out the words. I run towards them and without thinking I punch Klaus. Of course he isn't pleased about it. He starts to scream and with that the premonition ends._

After some moments I am back home. I look around everyone was silent and they wait for me to says something. I sit on the couch and Dean is beside me. He looks worried, like always when I have a premonition, he hates them. At the moment I want to tell them about my premonition my phone starts ringing. My gut tells me, that I know who that will be.

Stefan goes to my phone and answers it as I yell. "No, don't."

"KLAUS." Stefan yells in the phone. Damn it. Why must everything happen only on one day? That only would happen in my life. I am so screwed.

Stefan walks with the phone his hand to me and tells me. "He wants to talk to you?" Of course, I sigh and take my phone.

"Klaus, what can I do for you?" everyone in the room tries to follow the conversation. The only ones, who could really do that, are the vamps. I only can hope that they don't tell the others what they hear.

"Love, how are you?" Klaus ask.

"Don't call me that, save the politeness. I don't have time and I actually don't want to talk to you."

"Oh that hurt."

"Bite me."

"Done that. So can we talk like civil persons now?"

"Thanks for given the phone to Elijah." I say with a smirk.

"Love you make it hard for me to like you."

"You never wanted that I like you. I was only a price you could steal from your brother." now there was silence on the phone. He didn't respond to that, so I ask him something different to calm him down, because a pissed Klaus is very hard to handle and I don't have the energy for that now. "How did you get my number?"

That spiked his interest. "You didn't believe that I would let you go, without watching you."

"Come again. Are you telling me, that you're stalking me? Are you crazy, no scratch that, you're Klaus of course you're crazy, but that's a new level, even for you." I bite back. How dare. I am not the only one, who is getting angry. No, Dean stands up and starts to pace around in the room. He doesn't like it, that some original vampire is stalking me. He is working on some ways to kill him, that's clear for me and Sam. Sam tries to calm him down.

After my anger died down a bit, it downed to me what he actually means. "Are you telling me, that the werewolves I hunted some months ago were your minions?"

"As always so perceptive, that's what I like about you."

"Yeah, yeah. So what do you want?"

"Actually I want to give you a heads up, because Esther is after you?"

With that I stand up and start to pace as well. "Shouldn't Esther be dead?" I ask him. Dean wants to know, who Esther is and Bonnie tells him. His anger gets a new batch.

"She is back and comes for you."

"Of course and I should believe you why?" I answer to him. I hear that Klaus gives the phone to someone else, probably Elijah.

"Izabelle a pleasure. How are you?"

"Fine, Darling and you, Elijah?"

"Good."

"So what does Esther want with me?"

I hear him sigh. "Actually she doesn't only want you, but your unborn child." I am shocked. Is he telling me, that I am pregnant? That couldn't be, that's impossible, they told me that that would never happen. I look worried at Dean. He sees my face, walks towards me and takes me in his arms.

"Come again."

"Sorry, that I tell you the good and bad news. Yes I believe you're pregnant, but Esther wants it."

"But why?"

"Finn told us, that she needs the child of an immortal like you and the person, who was the vessel of the archangel Michael. There is a prophecy, that this child is the town fall of her." The description definitely fits, but I can't be pregnant. I am angry at the world and at Esther. Without answering I step away from Dean and throw my phone with all force against the nearest wall. As the phone shatters I scream.

Stefan could feel my anger as well and he wants to help me. But Dean stops him. He put his arms around me and calms me down. No one said a word. Dean didn't ask a question, because he knows that I tell him as soon I am ready. But I need confirmation.

I step away from Dean and start to yell. "Cas get your feathery ass down here I need you!" Dean looks puzzled, but didn't question it.

After a moment Cas was standing in the room. All, who didn't know him, look a little alarmed, but I didn't care. "What is your need, Izzy?"

"Is it true … am I pregnant?"

If you ever want to silence a room, ask an angel whether you're pregnant. I could feel all eyes on me, but that wasn't important to me. Maybe it wasn't also the brightest idea to tell the father of your possible child, that he gonna be a dad. But what's done is done.

I only waited for the answer form Castiel. He also ignored the others in the room and walked to me. He put his hand on my belly and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them again and answered. "Yes you are." than he looked at Dean and said. "Congratulations Dean you are the father." without waiting for a response he vanished like he had something better to do.

I also didn't wait for Dean's reaction or didn't care. I don't know, but I didn't have time for that. I have to wrap my head around this revelation as well. It looks like the impossible is possible sometimes. I take a seat at the couch and put my head into my hands. I have to think, but the room explodes and that's really not helping. All of them speak at once.

"Izzy did you ever hear of saver sex?" was Damon's reaction.

"Uncle Damon has a nice ring to it." Alaric says with laughter.

"Congratulations" Elena and Bonnie said at the same time.

While Stefan was the only, who asked a useful question! "How could we be sure that this Cas guy is right?"

It didn't have to answer, because Sam did it for me. "Because he is an angel and if he says so, than it's true."

The revelation that they just had an encounter with an angel silenced the room again. Stefan could feel my uneasiness and took command of the situation. "Ok I believe that's a family matter. So Elena, Bonnie and Alaric could you three watch Caroline in the meantime."

Nobody said a word, but I hear footsteps, so Stefan was successful. After they have left I hear the glasses at the bar. It looks like Damon purr drinks for the remaining people. How much would I enjoy a drink right now, but that's not possible.

What have I done? Why is the whole universe against me? At least that is what it feels to me. It has always to be me. First I became the only immortal; I know of, then I have to choose between my brothers. Then I became Kathrine, the one person in my life I despised, because I did what she did I came between brothers, the original brothers. Then I got the message that I can't have children and as soon I came to terms with that I am pregnant.

My life feels like a joke. Damon has a similar understanding. "Friendsgiving this year sounds like a bad joke."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asks at the same time as Sam's asks what friendsgiving is.

"Thanksgiving for friends." Damon says in his isn't it obvious voice. "And Stefan think about it vampires, hunters and immortals sitting around a table with a little child sound like the start of a bad joke."

I would have laughed, would it not have been that bizarre, because it is my future and a joke as well. But the funniest fact or better surrealist is that I am a supernatural being and I will have a child with a hunter. The universe laughs really hard somewhere.

I am pregnant with Dean Winchesters child. Oh my god. He only partly got over the fact that I am supernatural. How will he process that he will be the father to a supernatural being. As a cue he answered my question, even if I didn't ask it out loud.

"Sammy, I can be a father. I don't want to be." Dean says in a shaky voice.

That hurt. I am surprised how much. Maybe I hoped that we could live through this, but that was wishful thinking. I feel the tears in my eyes. I don't want to cry here. I want to be alone, so I get up and left the room.

* * *

 _PLEASE REVIEW_

 _Author's note: the two chapters will form a third person's point of view._


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries only OC

 **chapter 12 – together**

"Ow." Dean yells, because Sam has given him a head-slap.

He looked at his brother and asks him. "What was that for?"

"Really?" was Sam's counter question with a bitchface. "Could you be more insensitive Dean?"

"Why?"

"Why?" Stefan screams annoyed. He has to take his anger under control. He knows Izzy will be pissed, if he would hurt the father of her child, even when he is such an ass. He has to take another course and has to talk some sense into Dean, probably before Damon would be pissed. His anger issues are way uncontrollable.

Stefan takes a deep breath, walks to Dean and asks him. "An hour or so you declared your love for Izzy or?"

"Yes, I did."

"So you love her?" Stefan asks more direct now.

"Yes." Dean answered without thinking about it, because it was the truth. He knew it for quite some time now and since today's events he was ready to admit it out loud.

Stefan wanted to ask his next question, but Sam beat him to it. "So why would you say you don't want children to the mother of your child, who you supposedly love?" I like him, Stefan thought. At least one of them has some brains.

Dean looks from Stefan to Sam. In his face you could read that his brain is processing what Sam and Stefan are saying. It downed him that his fast tongue had hurt Izzy, because it wasn't what he really wanted to say; only the first thing that came into his mind.

"Shit. I am a jerk." was Dean's realization.

"Yeah you should listen to me, I tell you that every other day. Jerk." Sam says with a smile.

"Shut up, bitch." was Dean's normal response to that. He has to clear things up with Izzy, but where could she be. Stefan answers that, as if he could read Deans mind. "You probably find her in my room in the closet." An interesting hiding spot, Dean thought. "It is the last room on the right side on the next floor."

With that info Dean wanted to go to Izzy, but Damon stopped him. Until now he didn't interact in this problematic conversation. He used his vampire speed to get to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "I am not as diplomatic as Stefan. So I say it like I see it. If you hurt her in any way, nobody will going to stop me from hurting you. Are we clear?"

Damon's face was dead serious. It was his baby sister and he hated it when someone hurts her. She was hurt enough in her life. And Dean may be the man Izzy's loves, but that doesn't mean that Damon would trust him. On the contrary he definitely didn't trust him. His reaction to the baby news is prove for that.

Dean could read Damon's attitude against him in his eyes. He understands where Damon is coming from. Would it be his little sister, he would react in the same way. But Dean loves Izzy, maybe the first woman he truly loves and he didn't want to lose her. The situation with the baby is a little bit heavy and complicated at the moment, but he would fight for her, for them. So he simply nods in understanding to Damon's threat and left in the direction of Stefan's room.

As he some moments later enters Stefan's closet he founds Izzy on the floor with her knees to her body, her head on them and she was crying. It broke his heart. Izzy didn't cry often, only when she truly was hurt and todays she already did it twice. Both times because of him, slowly he takes the place beside her on the floor, put his arm around her and hold her against his chest.

Without resistance she obeys and cries into his shoulder. She needs him to hold her. In the past year he became her support and was on her side every step of her way until today. She loves him. "I am sorry for what I said." she hears him whisper into her ears.

So she looks up and says. "I know. You don't have to do this, because you feel obligated." I only want that you love me or us, but not out of responsibility, Izzy finish's the sentence in her head.

Does she believe that he is here, because she is pregnant and not because he loves her? He has do make clear, why he is here. "I don't do it, because of that. I do it because I love you."

Dean could read surprise and hope in Izzy's eyes. How could she believe he would walk away from her? He loves her, he truly did. How could he not. She is beautiful, not a top model or anything, but a natural beauty. But that's not what intrigued him. No, he was or is intrigued by her aura or charisma. She is one of this persons, who enter a room and all eyes are on them. But the funniest fact about that is, she doesn't notice or simple doesn't care about that. She doesn't use it to manipulate others.

"I love you to, but the situation is complicated." She said and truly does. As she saw him for the first time as she was sober, she fell for his eyes and his smile. She learned fast, that he doesn't smile often, only if something is really funny. After she learned, what had happened to him in his live, she understands that laughing wasn't on his daily agenda. So she tried every day to make him smile.

"Tell me about it." with that they fell silent and both started thinking.

The first time he saw her at that bar, he was instantly interested in her. As he tried to pick her up and she blows him off, his hunting instinct was activated. In the beginning she only he thought, he was interested in her, because that. That it isn't her, he is interested, but the win after he captured her. But the only reason, why his interest was just more than that was her eyes and the look in them. They were sad and lost, but also full of hope and life. He lost himself in these eyes and then in the person, who is now in his arms.

Their relationship had a rocky start; they were friends for four or five months. But they flirted all the time and he called her every time Sweetheart. She hated that, because he called every one of his sex partners that and there where many. She liked the flirting with him, but she hated to see him pike up other girls. But nothing happened between them, even if both obviously wanted it.

At some point she had enough and walked to him, she declared in her direct manner, that they have to stop and have to clear up their relationship. Whether they are friends or not? But more important he has to stop to call her sweetheart, because she didn't want to be one of his many one night stands.

He was stunned by that. She was and is the first woman, who could render him speechless. She didn't even wait for a response, she simple went away like nothing happened and he started thinking. The only thing he stopped at once was calling her sweetheart, because he knew she was right, she was not like the others, she is special at least to him.

It took him two weeks to figure it out and in this time she didn't pressured him. She knew that he had to figure it out on his own, she wanted him, but not only for sex, but for more. It was clear to her, that he was a womanizer. So she knew from the beginning, that it probably would end well for her, but she wanted him anyway. She was slowly falling in love with him and hoped that she could be with him, even for a short period of time and not only for sex.

She is so different than any other woman, that was clear to him from day one, but he learned that she is exactly the woman he wanted to be with. It took him a long time, because for him was clear she isn't the one night stand type, but was he the relationship type. His conclusion was that he wanted her in every possible way.

So one evening he kicked Sam out of their shared motel room. Because after the first hunt together, Izzy stated that it would be cheaper if they would share a room instead of two separate rooms. Since it only was for sleeping and that was what they did. Sam in one bed, Dean and Izzy together in the other one. The first night they shared a bed, Dean put his arms around her while he was sleeping and Izzy was happy as she woke up, but figured it was accident on his side and thought it wouldn't happen again. But it happened every night until Izzy told him, that she doesn't have a problem falling asleep in his arms. After that they got to sleep with him having one arm around her and woke up this way. They both liked their arrangement.

While she went to the shower that evening, he went out to buy her flowers, tulips. With them he went back to their temporary home and waited on the bed for her to finish her shower. As soon as she was out of the bathroom, he stood up, walked to her and asked her for a date. She said yes, but made clear that they wouldn't have sex after. His only response was that he would wait.

And waiting he did for a whole month of kissing and heated making out in the Impala, but nothing more. In the end he had the feeling she did the waiting only to tease him, but that wasn't important to him and she did it to tease him. He wanted to show her that he was serious about her and their relationship.

The wait was worthwhile, because the sex was wonderful, fulfilling and breathtaking. But it wasn't only sex to them, because they learned that sex with a stranger was simple to get pleasure. But with the person you love it is so much more, it is indeed love making, even if it sounds like cliché, but that's the best word for their sex. They showed each other, what they mean to each other, without saying it. Their sex can't be compared to the other sex they had.

Even if he showed her, how much he cared for her. He never said it to her that he loved her. She still believed that at some point she wasn't enough for him. Now she hoped, that he would accept her as well as their baby for what they are and love them.

During their first time he learned that he never truly loved someone before her, the feelings differ. She is the "one" for him and now she is having his child. All of a sudden he is happy, but his insecurity has to be in the way of his happiness

"Izzy. I am sorry for what I said before." she wanted to say something, but he didn't let her. He has to get it off his chest. "I didn't mean I don't want to be a father it is more that I am afraid to be one. I don't want to replay my father's mistakes." Normally he would look away from the person he confesses his fears, but not with Izzy. He wasn't afraid she would judge him for that, she never did. She was his anchor and she has to believe that he means what he says.

She smiles a little and believes him. "I hear you … because I feel the same way." Dean was shocked. "You're not the only one with a creepy childhood. … My father abused me and my mother disdained me. Until you came along the only two people in the world, who loved me where Damon and Stefan."

It hurt him, that her parents didn't love her like they should have. He held her close and made a promise to himself that he would show her for the rest of his life, how much he loved her. "We are in this together. I love you Izzy and I don't want to lose your or the baby. You're my family."

* * *

 _PLEASE REVIEW_


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries only OC

 **chapter 13 – what now?**

She is touched by his declaration, that he didn't would leave them. But she feels like she tricked him into staying, because she shouldn't be pregnant in the first place. She can't understood, how that's even possible. She feels like the universe is messing with her.

"Hey baby, everything will be ok. So what's the matter?" Dean asks her, after he recognized that she is crying harder.

"The whole thing confuses me. I feel helpless. " She confesses.

"It's ok. I am …" but she interrupts him by pushing her body away from him, to lift her head so she can look into his beautiful green eyes.

"Not it's not, this is everything but ok."

Now Dean was confused. He thought she wanted this baby and was ok with it. But here she is and as always she takes away the floor beneath his feet. He didn't know what to say or how he should react. But he needs to know with what he has to deal here. "And why is that?"

She looks away, because she was ashamed about it, but Dean needs to know. But she wasn't sure she could look into his eyes while she is telling him her secret. "I shouldn't be pregnant in the first place."

That's all, he thought. He gentle turns her head with his hand so he could look into her eyes, before he answers. "Baby, my and I believe your live as well have never played out like planed."

"You don't understand Dean. By I shouldn't be pregnant I exactly mean that I couldn't." she said with a hard voice.

"What?"

Tears start in her eyes, because she buried this secret so deep down that nobody knows about it. But here she is and has to relive it. She takes a deep breath. "According to doctors from five different decades the chance that I get children isn't possible, because I am too damaged. That's the reason we didn't used protection at all. Now were here and I am pregnant. " she waited for her words to take effect. In his face she could see, that he started to understand what she is saying. She is worried, he will be pissed or sees her differently, like she does since she found out for the first time. Since then she felt not whole, damaged like she said.

He understands that that can confuse someone. There has to be an explanation for that, so he searched for one. He let her wait, but after some moments his response was. "Oh crap."

"Tell me about it." was her answer.

"No, you misunderstand. I mean oh crap, because I know why you're however suddenly pregnant."

"Oh enlighten me, but don't start with the bees that part I get." she said with sarcasm. As a response she got a bitchface from Dean, which could be a serious competition to Sam's bitchface.

"Very funny babe, but not what I meant. To you remember the hunt some weeks ago, were you were seriously injured by a werewolf."

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I think I owe Klaus a punch for that, because that was one of his minions."

"Me too. But my point is." now he looked at the floor, as if he was ashamed of something. "I thought I would lose you, so I let Cas heal you."

"Yeah I know." Because he told her after, but he never told her the reason why. To hear that he had already more than simple feelings for her at that time made her happy. Because he showed her with that, that he cared about her.

"But what I didn't tell you, was that Cas told me after he healed you, that you're whole again. It didn't made sense at the time, but now I see what he meant." It took her a moment to process that information. The conclusion was that Cas would have healed her completely so that the damaged goods are working again. As a result she is now pregnant. "So you can say that we both tricked each other"

Cas actions can be called godly intervention. On the one hand it made her happy and she can accept her pregnancy, but on the other hand she hates faith, because Cas injected the prophecy with that, which is hanging over their heads now. Point one of freaking out is taking care of. Both of them came to terms with a child on the way. But point 2 of freaking out is still going on and Dean isn't even informed yet. She has to tell him.

"Ok, that made sense." He is still looking at the floor. So she forced him to look in to her eyes. "Baby, thanks."

"For what?" he asked confused. At the moment he didn't was quite sure, about her feeling towards the pregnancy or the whole situation.

"For saving my life and giving me this. I always wanted children and now I or better we can have them." she said with tears in her eyes. She takes his hand and placed it over her belly, her hand over his. With that he knew, that she was happy and he was it also. Even if it was scary, he actually is happy about it. Both of them smiled at each other and Dean kissed her. It was passionate, long kiss full of love. After the break apart Dean held her close in his arms, his hand still remaining on her tummy.

"But to be clear I never saw you as damaged goods." He wanted to reassure her that she has nothing to be ashamed of. He didn't look differently at her, because of that. For him she was perfect. It warmed her heart to hear that. He is the first one she told that secret, because she didn't wanted to be pitied and he clearly doesn't.

"Thanks." She didn't want to spoil the moment, but they need to talk about the prophecy. "Dean there is something else."

"Ok, what now?"

"Please, don't freak out!"

He tried to, but these words are really not helping. "Ok" he said with an uncertain voice, because he didn't like where this is going.

"There is a prophecy … about our child." she said, without buttering it up.

His first reaction was. "Are you sure that she is about our child, this things never call names."

"Yes I think, because it is about an unborn child of an immortal being like me and the true vessel of …"

"Don't say it." he interrupts her.

"The archangel Michael."

He sighed. She felt his body stiffen. He had a hard expression on his face paired with anger. She knew he would freak, how could she blame him, especially because she freaked out too. They are in the same boat, but they are still hunters, so there has to be a way.

"Dean we can beat this, we are hunters." she wanted to say more, but he interrupts her again.

"No, I am a hunter, but you are not anymore. From today you're not allowed to hunt." she looked at him with a pissed expression. She hates it, when he told her what to do. Normally he wouldn't do it, because he knows she is a force to be reckoned with, but in this matter, he risks it and wouldn't back down. "You can be pissed all you want. But I will not let you hunt, because the supernatural can kill you. I will not risk losing you or our unborn child. So be pissed as long as you want, but end of discussion."

In his face she saw that he was death serious and his tone told her that the discussion ended here. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about that for herself, but his macho behavior in telling her what to do, makes her angry. She understands where he is coming from, but has he to act in this manner. The eye contact between them didn't break, but she saw a single tear running down his cheek. It warmed her heart to see, how much he loved her and her anger flows away. With her thumb she wipes away the tear, gives him a kiss and cuddles in his arms.

"Thank you." because he knew, that she knew, that he didn't forbid her hunting, because of her becoming a mom, but because of the fear of losing her. They stay in each others arms, cuddling in the closet. He enjoyed it to have her in his arms. After some moments he recognized that her breathing evened, she was falling asleep. She must be exhausted, understandable the day and the events were more than stressful.

So he carefully picks her up, carries her to the bed in the room and places her on in it, before he puts the cover over her, he kissed her belly and whispered. "Don't be afraid Mummy and Daddy will protect you … always." Dean Winchester hates chick flicks moments and don't celebrates in them often, but with his unborn child and her mother he is another man. Sam teases him about that, but that's not important, because he has enough things to tease him back. After he was sure, that she is tucked in, he kisses her forehead, before he walks back into the living room for a drink. He has some serious thinking to do, because they need a plan of action.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **authors note: Sorry for the delayed update, I had a car accident and was for some days in the hospital.** _


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 14: More than a dream**

 _Slowly I open my tired eyes. A look around tells me, that I am not in the mansion anymore. No, I am somewhere else. The surrounding indicates that I am in the bunker. The last time I was here was two weeks ago. So I can't be here at least not in real, more in a spiritual way. This leads me to the conclusion that this has to be a dream._

 _So I get up and take the steps down into the bunker. I am curious what my subconscious is trying to tell me. As I enter the library I see multiple scenes happen at the same time. My brain is telling me something, because it's not a normal dream and not a premonition either. This is my brains way to find a solution for our current situation._

 _It is hard to concentrate on all the scenes at once. So I have to look at each one individually. Directly in front of me are sitting Bonnie and Sam in the middle of books. That's were I start. I take some steps towards them and see the familiarity between them and not only because they hold hands._

 _They look good together. They could be a good match. They have some things in common. Both have died multiple times to save the life of others or the world. Others are more important than themselves to them and they love to read and learn. Research is like a second nature for them. The age gap between them could be a problem. But age is only a number; the experience a person makes in his life defines it more than the number itself. So I will help them with a push in the right direction._

 _As I get nearer I could see a triumphantly smile on Sam's face. "I think I found something on the prophecy"._

 _"Where?" Bonnie wants to know._

 _Sam's shows her the book that he was currently reading. "It's the word of Min. He was the Egyptian god of fertility."_

 _"Interesting and what did it say?"_

 _"It mentions so called Harsesis children."_

 _"And they are what?" Bonnie asks curious._

 _"Children with special human parents with a great future apparently."_

 _Interesting. Hopefully I remember that as soon as I wake up in reality. I went on to my next step which is Stefan. He is sitting alone a little bit away from Bonnie and Sam. He is in deep in concentration, because he is writing in his journal. As I am beside him I take a look over his shoulder for the date of the entry._

 _I would never read anything more than the date. A journal is very personal and I also wouldn't want that anyone would read my journal. Yeah, I also write journals. It is a way to remember everything and don't forget anything, especially if you lived more than one life. It also helps to rewind my decision sometimes to put a new light on it._

 _The date is the April 22nd, 1922. I try to remember what happened on that important day to me as well as to Stefan. The only thing that comes into mind with Stefan is Rebekah. They had a thing at that time. I believe it was shortly before Michael, her father, found the originals. But what really happened between them I don't know. So I have to ask Stefan about it._

 _I walk further into the library and the two persons I see next, I didn't expect, they surprise me. A cross from each other on a table are sitting Esther and Kai. They look like they are in a heated argument. I am curious about what, so I take the remaining steps towards them._

 _"You are nothing in comparison to me." Esther declares._

 _"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." Kai answers in an arrogant way._

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"I have the entire Gemini coven behind me." What that is news to me. Does that mean that he merged with Joe and won. As I helped the coven with Kai I got to know Joe better. We became friends. I helped her through college and we are still in contact or better were. Normally we would be phone each other once a month and mail each other constantly. But while I think about it now, the contact lessens in the last two months. Oh god, no. Kai as a single individual is bad enough, but now with the power of a coven leader that means trouble. Oh so not good._

 _"And I am the original witch and I am way older than your coven." Esther spites back._

 _"Every one can fall from his high horse." and without waiting for a response Kai absorbs her powers and uses it against her. She yells out loud in pain. I know that feeling. But this scene tells me that with Kai on our side, we could have a chance against Esther. The only question is can we get over our problems with each other._

 _Every scene gives me input for the current situation and a way to handle it probably. Because of the fact hat this is a dream and my time before I wake up is limited, I walk on. What I see next warms my heart._

 _A little boy, who cannot be older than four or five is sitting on Deans lap and he is reading him a book. They both look so a like, even the smile, simply beautiful. Besides the dimples and the color of the eyes, both features are from me. They look happy together._

 _My boy looks up at Dean and asks. "Daddy, where is Mummy?"_

 _"Mummy is sleeping, Bobby." Dean answers._

 _A single tear escapes my eyes, because Bobby is the perfect name for our baby. To name him after Bobby Singer, who was like a father to Dean and Sam, is a good idea. Especially since he had a similar place in my heart. For me he represented the father I never had._

 _Bobby and me we met during a Wendigo hunt in the 90ies. I saved his live. We became fast friends and at some point he figured out that I am not entirely human. We talked about my immortality and he accepted it. I didn't know if he loved me like a daughter, but I know that I loved him like a father. We were good friends. To name our son after him is absolute alright with me._

 _"Why?" Bobby asks curious._

 _"Because she is exhausted."_

 _"Why?" in Dean's face I could read that his patience is getting shorter, but he still answers in a normal tone. He always was and is good with kids._

 _"Because Mummy is pregnant and she and your baby brother or sister need as much sleep as they can get." The thought of another child with Dean; to have a family with him, the man that I love, is more than I ever hoped for_.

While I watch the scene in front of me I feel how I got pulled away. I am waking up, but I don't want to. I want to see my boy a little bit longer. But I can't fight it. So with the next breath I open my eyes for real this time and I am back in Stefan's room.

I got up and search for a paper. I want to write down what I have learned in the dream as long it is still fresh in my memory. After a short search I found some on Stefan's desk and start writing.

 _Word of Min – Harsesis children_  
 _April 22nd, 1921_  
 _Kai_  
 _Bobby_

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 15 – Powwow**

I take the paper with me as I walk out of the room. I don't know how late it is, but it has to be night, because it is dark outside. I hope that I am not the only one still awake. As I walk through the mansion I hear voices form the living room so I walk in that direction.

As I got nearer I hear Sam ask. "So what are we doing now?"

"We protect Izzy." Dean and Damon say at the same time. I am the common ground for them. But I believe that the four of them could be good friends without out me or at least that is what I hope for. They have so much in common and in some ways they are even alike.

"That's for sure, but how?" Stefan asks all of them.

Nobody answers, because they don't have any ideas where to start. So I enter the living room with the new information and say. "I might have some ideas." all eyes were on me.

As soon as Dean sees me, he gets up and walks towards me. "You should be in bed. The day was stressful for you and the baby" he says, before he kisses me.

"Such a softy." Damon says with a smile.

"I would be careful what I say, because he is only with her that way." Sam says.

"And if you don't want to get punched, shut up." Dean says to Damon without looking at him. His eyes were on me as if he is trying to tell me mentally that I need to rest. It is nice that he cares, but I am just pregnant and not sick.

"I am fine, Dean." I answer without letting on that I am a little bit annoyed. I know that he is only the mother hen, if he cares for someone. Normally Sam is on the receiving end of this behavior, but I get the feeling that I have to get used to it.

"Adorable." Damon tries to taunt us again.

Before Dean or I could say anything Stefan beats us to it. "Damon stop it. As I recall you are the same way with Elena." Damon's smile vanishes with that and we all have a laugh at his expanse. Together we walk back to the couch and take a seat.

"So what are your talking about?" Sam tries to bring the topic at hand back into focus. For him work comes always before fun and he works too much in my opinion. I have to do something about that, but we have to start this little powwow first to get the frame for a possible plan.

I look at him, before I answer. "I believe we will find answers about the prophecy in the book 'The word of Min'. I remember seeing it in the library in the bunker."

"Ok and where did you get that info from?" Dean asks me curious.

"I had a dream, a combination of a premonition and some sort of problem solving. My brain tries to tell me something."

"Like with the Demon hunt in Jacksonville." Sam wants to know. I had a similar dream at the time, we couldn't figure out what the demon wanted and where to find it. But my subconscious gave me the impulse in the right direction.

"Yeah like that." Out of the corner of my eye I see Dean nodding. I could see that he accept that fact, but he doesn't like it. He never liked my ability, not because he feels that I am a freak. But more because of the fact, that with seeing the future and only a minimal chance of changing it, he feels like he isn't in control of his own life. Like destiny is screwing with you and a Winchester knows, how that feels like.

"Ok. I will head back to the bunker and hit the books. You should stay here Dean." Sam says.

Dean accepts that without any emotions. First because he hates research and second I believe he won't let me leave alone here anyway. But he doesn't like to let his brother go without back up. I can understand that and relate. "Someone should go with you and help you." Dean declares.

"Good idea. Bonnie would be a good help, she love research and can fight." I try to push them in the right direction.

The reactions to that suggestion are different. Stefan's smiles like he knows, what I am doing. Dean is equally happy and sad about my match making. Because he saw, how they interact with each other and that they possible could be good for each other, but the fact that she is a witch is hard to forget for him. Damon on the other hand was down right pissed, about what I don't know, but he looks a little bit jealous. I have to ask him about that later. And Sam was embarrassed, because

he was a little bit red in the face, but tried to cover it. I have to smile about that.

"Ok, I ask her." was his quiet answer.

"Good. You also should look up everything about Harsesis children."

"And they are what?" he wants to know.

"Apparently this child could be one of those." I answer him, while I touch my belly with my hand. I am not the only one, who does that. As soon as my hand is on my tummy I feel Deans hand there as well.

"Ok."

I look form Sam to Stefan. "Stef I need your help too, but it is little bit more personal."

He looks at me curious. "Why?"

"I need to know what happen to you on the 22 of April 1921 or better what you wrote in your journal."

"You have a diary. Wow Sammy he is a girl just like you." Dean said sarcastically.

Damon laughs hard. Stefan and Sam look at him both with a bitchface. Sometimes Dean can be such a child and Sam is always the one, who gets teased.

I playfully hit him on the arm and say. "You also write in a journal." I remind him.

"Ow." he says while he rubs his arm, like he was seriously injured, and then continues. "It's a hunter journal that's different."

"Yeah, tell yourself that." I say with a smile and he answer with a grunt. You have to beat him with his own weapons. Maybe someday he will learn not to pick on others, but that's not going to happen and I know that, but I love him anyway.

"Thanks Bella for your help."

"Always." I say with a smile.

"I bring you my journal and let you read it." Wow I am impressed I would have never thought that he would let me read his journal. It was always important to him.

But that is Stefan as a person caring and sharing if he has to. He always will be in my corner, as I will always be in his. Even if he is a ripper I would help him, because he is my brother, my twin, a part of me.

"Are you sure?"

He walks towards me, kisses me on the forehead and says. "Yes." with that he tries to leave the room for his search, but I stop him.

"Stef wait a moment. Out of curiosity, where are my car keys?" I ask him, because I am reminded that Sam would need a car for his drive back to the bunker and Dean don't likes to be apart from his beloved car. Don't get me wrong, I love that car also, she is a beauty, but his obsession, as you probably could call it, is a bit much. He looks questionable at me, because he isn't sure, why that's important at the moment, but without overthinking it, he takes them out of his pocket and throws them at me. I catch them easily and say. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

After Stefan leaves the room, I hand the keys to Sam and say. "I think it would be best if you take my car for your road trip."

He looks at me bewildered for a moment, before he gets what I am doing. Sam knows that Dean and the impala have a special bond. It would be easier to go on this journey, without having Deans voice in his head telling him to watch out for the car. He takes them in his hands and nods. Dean also understands my gesture, because as a thank you he gives me a short kiss on the cheek.

"Any other ideas?" Damon asks and interrupts the moment. He hates chick flick moments as much as Dean, as I said they are in some ways alike.

"Yeah, but you would call me crazy." He didn't answer like he waits for me to go on, so I simply say. "Kai."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 16: Kai**

"Kai? … Kai as in Kai the evil witch?" Damon asks.

"Yeah that Kai." I answer. Dean is pissed, he hates bad witches and to use one of them as help is a bit much. That I can read in Dean's face, others probably only see a hard expression on his face, but after the time we spend together I can read him like a book. Sam on the other hand looks a little bit confused, as if he would ask silently how that would help. They don't know where I was going with that. Because they don't know how powerful Kai can be. Damon is the only one in the room, who can understand.

"Oh sis, yeah you're definitely crazy." he says with a sarcastic smile on his face. But in his eyes I can see that he calls it a bad idea. So if Damon calls it that that means it probably is, because normally he is the crazy one of the family.

"That may be true, but he could be our chance against Esther."

"And how will you get him to help us?"

"That's the point I am still working on." I tell him. I know that I need something that he wants to get him to cooperate. Since I have woken up, I search my brain for anything, but so far I got nothing. But I can't lose hope. I have to keep looking.

Dean hates to be let out of the discussion. "To you care to share it with the class?"

Before I could answer, Damon says. "Izzy here wants to use Kai to fight Esther. She wants him, because he can use her powers against her. But after he finishes Esther, we still have a problem that is called Kai."

"That's not a solution." Sam means.

"That's to aid a bullet wound with a patch. Simply not working." Dean says in a louder tone.

Before I could react to that in any manner, Damon explains further, how shitty my plan is. "Not only is it crazy, it is also is suicidal, because Kai is not controllable, he is unpredictable and does what pleases him."

"I know that." I retort with an angry tone. While Damon explains, how bad my plan is. I am remembering the fact that Kais is a power hungry asshole. His goal is it to get more power, that's the reason that he wanted to be coven leader in the first place. I hope that part of my dream lies still in the future, but I have to know. "Who leads the Gemini coven at the moment?" Damon looks at me with an expression that tells me you can guess the answer. No, it can't be. "Fuck, Kai is the leader? … He merged with Joe?" I ask him.

"No, … after he came back, he wanted to merge with Joe. His father tried to prevent that and demanded from his youngest siblings, who are twins as well, that they merge."

Oh no not them. "You mean Liv and Luke?"

"Come again. Do you mean merge in the sense of establishing a connection until they become one and one of the gets lost in the process?" asks Sam at the time as I ask my question.

"Yeah, but Lucas couldn't live with himself if he would have killed his sister in the process so he challenged Kai to merge with him. He believed, he could beat him, but Kai was stronger."

So Joe is alive, but she lost her youngest brother, who she saved all those years ago from Kais killing spree. I hate him. Dean is silent, that revelation is the reason why he hates witches in the first place. But even if Kai has power now, he still wants more I am sure of it and I think I know what I can do to get him to help us.

"I think I know how to get him to cooperate. I simply have to give him something what he wants." I say with a smile. I know my plan isn't quite perfect and has high risks, but what other choice do we have.

"And what's that?" Dean wants to know.

"Power … and to give him power, we could give him 'The book of the damned'." was my simple response. All three of them look at me with question in their eyes; they don't know what it is.

Before I can explain what it is, Bonnie says. "The book of the damned is a mythos." She entered the living room the moment I said that. I didn't think that she still would be here.

"No, it's not. I stumbled over it while I hunted dark witches in 70ies in San Francisco. Since then it is in my possession."

"Ok and you want to do with it what?"

"We, as in me, Sam and Dean, don't know what it is, but she wants to give it to Kai." Damon answers for me.

"Are you crazy Izzy? You can hand the most powerful Grimoire to one of the most evil witches out there."

"What?" say Dean, Sam and Damon at the same time.

"I may be crazy, but I need Kais help against Esther to protect my child." I scream at her. My temper is getting the better of me, but I will protect my miracle at all cost. After my outburst there is silent in the room nobody wanted to anger me more, like I am a bomb that could go off easily. Maybe I am, because I am a future mother and the protection of my child is hotwired in my brain, so let them be scared.

Some minutes of silence later, Bonnie takes a deep breath and says. "I get Kai to help us, but don't mention the book of the damned."

"And how will you manage that?" I ask curious, because if there is another way, I certainly would take it. The book is only the last option for me, because I know for sure he would do evil things with it. Only as a last resort I would give him more power.

"After he merged with Luke he tries to make amends with me, because of what he has done to me. … So I give him a chance for that, now."

I know that is a great gesture on Bonnies end, because Kai can be an ass and he must have been an ass in the biblical sense to her, because I can see in her eyes that she hates him. So without answering I get up, walk towards her and hug her. "Thank you." I whisper into her ear. She hugs me back and whispers also. "Your welcome. That's what friends are for?"

"Ok, good so we bring Kai on our side, anything else Sis." Damon asks.

I step away from Bonnie, look at everyone and say. "No." than I look back at Bonnie. "Can you do me another favor?"

She looks at me with an expression that said of-course-even-if-I-don't-like-it. "Would you go on a road trip with Sam to do some research." Before she answers she looks for a brief moment at Sam. Like she wanted to know whether he is ok with it or not. I didn't look at Sam because I guessed that the others in the room have done that and if I look at him as well, he would get more embarrassed, so I wait.

"Ok." was Bonnies answer. I smile at that, but the inner smile is much bigger than the outside one. I am really curious in which direction this all is going.

I have to yawn. The day and the events are really getting to me. I may have slept a little bit, but the events were to exhausting for just a little bit of sleep. I try to cover it, but Dean sees is and declares. "Its late. I believe we all should get some shuteye." Sam tries to say something but Dean interrupts him. "Sammy that includes you also." always the big brother looking out for Sam. Sam may say that Dean is only a softy with me, but that's not entirely true, because to him he always will be the mother hen. I love that about Dean after you have found a place in his heart, he cares for you without any exception.

"Ok. Ok." Sam said.

"You can have the guest room on the first floor, the second room on the left." Stefan told Sam after he enters the living room again. He holds his journal in my direction and I take it. He trusts me that I would protect his privacy and I will do that, because I would never hurt his trust in me. After some moments he adds. "Izzy, while you were sleeping I cleaned your room and made it ready for you." As a thank you I nod.

"Bonnie you could also stay here, it is late." Damon says in a hopeful tone. I really have to find out, what this new connection between Bonnie and Damon is all about.

"I will. I only came up here to tell Stefan that Caroline's hallucinations are starting after we tried her of her blood."

"That's my cue. I wish you all a good night. I have work to do." with that Stefan vanish in to the direction of the cellar.

"Good night." I say, take Deans hand and signal Sam to follow me also.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 17 – you're stuck with me  
**

On the way to the second floor Sam and Dean pick up their duffle bags, she didn't even register that they lied there. Izzy figured they must have gotten them out of the car, while she was sleeping. She showed Sam the way to his room and kissed him on the cheek good night. He hugs her shortly, while Dean pats him on the shoulder as good night before Sam enters the room. The remaining two walk to her room or their room now and while the walk Izzy takes a short look at Deans face, she spots there a brief amount of jealousy. But why is he jealous now? She asks herself, but she already knows the answer to that.

Together they enter the room. It looked like the last time she was here. In the middle of the room stands her king size canopy bed, her beautiful antique drawer with a makeup mirror and all her lovely books are standing in two big shelves. She couldn't take them with her, after she decided to run away. She always loved to read and books are a way into another world for her. Her dream since she was a kid was it to collect as much books as possible to have someday a big library like the Men of Letters for her alone. Stefan's diary she puts on her nightstand.

Dean was distracted with thinking about the quick kiss on the Sam's cheek from Izzy. He doesn't know why, but it pissed him of bit, so he dropped his bag in a loud manner. In some sort of way it felt like jealousy, but he wasn't sure, because he believed that there is no reason for it. But with what he learned about her history with the original brothers, he wasn't quite so sure anymore.

She was startled by his temper, but she has a feeling where this coming from and where it is going. She hoped that he knew, that she loved him and not his brother, but if not she has to tell him. So instead of beating on the bush she asks him directly. "Why are you jealous of your brother?" She always was a direct person and in her opinion only direct people are honest people.

A little bit shocked, that she could see it, his anger started to rise. So he didn't denied it, instead he asks a counter question. "I don't know, you tell me?"  
She knows she shouldn't do it, but she couldn't resist teasing him. "I thought Dean Winchester isn't a jealous guy."

Instead of answering that, he looks at her with an expression, which was equally angry and hurt. After that he turns around and takes a place on her bed, so that she faces his back now. She knew she has gone too far; she didn't want to hurt him, but sometimes her mouth was faster than her brain. She walks towards him and kneels by his side, so that she can look easily in his eyes. After she has his attention, she asks. "Do you really think that I would have a thing for your brother?"

He looks at her and thought about it. He knew that his jealousy is out of the blue, but history can repeat itself very fast and he is afraid of that. Not only would he lose her, but also his brother and he is too selfish for that. He needs them both. Sam is his brother and he loves him. He protects him and not the other way around; he always looks out for him. They have each other's back. But Dean is the older brother and that means for him not to share his problems, to work them out on his own, because he is the older one.

But with Izzy entering into their lives Dean got the chance to have someone on his side, who would look out for him, which she does. She picks him up, if he is down and makes him laugh. She is always there for him, she simply makes him happy. In a way she grounds him and gives him perspective. Of course he does that for her as well or at least he hopes she feels that way. "No, but …" he answers but didn't get far, before she interrupts him.

"No buts Dean. Do you want to know, why that's never going to happen?" As she says that, he looks hopefully at her and is curious about her answer. "Because I love you." she finishes.

"I love you to, but that can change. You can easily fall for Sam."

She can't hold it so she started to laugh, because that's ridiculous. Her laughing hurt him, because it felt like she would laugh about him and his insecurities. As she calmed down, she sees in his face, that he misinterprets her outburst. She wasn't laughing, about him, but about his assumption, because that's not going to happen, she isn't attracted to Sam and she never will be. She thought that he knew, but apparently she has to tell him, because Dean Winchester is it for her. She loved him with all her heart and nobody else, there is no competition.

"Dean, do you remember how we met?" She asks him, because she has to start at the beginning. He wasn't quite sure where she is going with that, but as an answer he nods. "So you remember that I was downright drunk." she asks next.

"Yeah like a fish." he smiles a little bit.

"But you never knew why I drank." she makes a break, because tears start in her eyes. "It was the night Stefan died for real this time. I was depressed and only wanted to feel numb. You know that, because you brought me with you into your motel room."

"I figured you lost someone."

"It was more than that. I lost part of my soul. The bond was gone. I couldn't feel him anymore only a big whole of emptiness." now she was crying. She took a place at the floor with her head in her hands. Dean hates to see her like that and slides down to her on the floor and takes her in his arms. Even if he was hurt a bit, he

couldn't resist her. He has to hold her close, because she is important to him.

"Baby it is ok, he is back and alive." he said, even if he wasn't quite sure, how that's even possible, but that's not important at the moment.

"Yeah I know that, but it still hurts, but I have to tell you this so you can understand, why I laughed."

"Ok." he was confused.

"Why never anything is going to happen between Sam and I." she said in a stern voice, because she could see his confusion and with that she got his attention.

"So go on then."

"After I woke up in your room, I simply wanted to run back into the bar. But you stopped me and I don't know why I took your help. Even today I am clueless about that, I only knew then and now that something is drawing me to you. I would and I will always trust you with my life." She declares and he believed her. Because it was the same for him, he can't escape her, even if he wanted to, it wouldn't be possible.

But that didn't clear things up, why nothing wouldn't ever happen between Sam and her. "What has that to do with Sam?" he asks her curious.

"Everything and nothing." was her answer. She looked up at him into his green eyes, because she wanted that he sees that her words were true. "Because as you remember I hid it off with Sam quite easily, we were friends from the start."

"I remember." he mumbles. Yeah, that pissed him off a bit, but he tried to block it out as well as his feelings for her. It the end it didn't work and he isn't so unhappy about it, but he hoped that it wasn't for nothing. He doesn't want to lose her to his brother.

She can see in his face that this fact was hard for him. She simply has to tell him, why his fears are unfounded and to make him understand that he is stuck with her. "The reason for that is that since the first moment he talked to me, he reminded me of Stefan. The brother that I had lost and it felt like I got a new brother. It wasn't the same like it was with Stefan, but it eased my pain. And that's the reason I will not be attracted to Sam, because I love him like a brother, because to me he is my brother." Now she takes some short breaths before she continues. "You on the other hand are the love of my life and I lived long, baby. You are my partner in bed, crime, love, life, hunting and everything else. I simply only love you."

Wow now Dean Winchester has tears in his eyes. He was overwhelmed to hear her declaration of love for him. He now understands the relationship between her and Sam better. His jealousy wasn't necessary, because if he thought about it, then he could see that they only shared a bond like siblings, which was total clear from the outside. She waits for a reaction of him and full heartily he says. "And I only love you."

With that they kiss passionate. In minutes clothes were throwing through the room and as soon as they were naked Dean picked her up. With her in his arms he walks to bed and makes love to her. As the finish their ride, they are both exhausted and fall asleep still joined.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 18 – we are family**

I feel the sun on my face as I am waking up. I slowly open my eyes and look around. I am in our room in Deans arms and feel happy. After I told him, how much he meant to me, we had fantastic sex, like always. I look at him for some moments; simply to enjoy his presence, but all of a sudden I feel nauseous. I storm out of the bed with the sheets around my body in the direction of the bathroom; I got there in time as soon as I see the toilet I start to throw up. Oh welcome morning sickness.

After some moments I feel a hand on my back, while I throw up. Without looking up I know it is Dean, who is standing behind me and is rubbing my back. I love that he takes care of me; he even holds my hair back. I hope that the vomiting is not going on for long, but I am pregnant so that might be wishful thinking.

As soon as I am done with throwing up I hear the door to the room open. Who the hell is that? "Bella I heard you throw up, do you need anything?" Stefan's voice echoes through the bathroom.

"No, we are good." I answer.

"Ok. Do you want something special for breakfast?" he asks again.

Good question. I am not quite sure that I can eat something, but I am definitely hungry. Oh, that will be some interesting months to come with Dean in the middle of it all. Likewise the opportunity that Stefan would cook for me has it perks. So I say, after I gurgling my month with water. "Pancakes would be nice … with syrup and maybe fried eggs … Oh and bacon." The more I thought about something to eat the hungrier I got. Dean starts laughing after he hears my order. He must be thinking that I am crazy or simply pregnant, probably both.

"Ok, Bella. It will be ready in 20 minutes in the kitchen. Dean, do you want anything?"

"I take the same as Izzy, hopefully I eat faster than her." he says with a smirk and Stefan starts laughing.

"Yeah, make fun of me as long you want, but I am pregnant." I say and cross my arms in front of my chest.

"We will." they answer at the same time, which made them laugh again. I hear the door of my room close again and as soon we are alone I feel two strong arms wrap around my body.

"We have 20 minutes. Any suggestion what we could too?" he says in a husky whisper.

Instead of answering I kiss him and pull him into the shower with me. On the way we lose the bed sheets. The shower takes of course longer than normally, after we dress for the day. Together we went down into the kitchen. As promised the breakfast is ready and I start eating as soon as I am sitting on the table.

"Yeah dig in." Stefan says chuckling and Dean simply smiles, before he fills his own plate and starts eating as well.

Stefan watches us instead of eating. As a vampire food isn't necessary at least not this kind of food and so he only does it on occasion, but he loves to cook. After some minutes Sam and Bonnie enter the kitchen as well. Stefan hands them a plate, but starts cooking again, because the food wouldn't be enough for all of us. Not if I have a say in it.

We eat without any conversation until Damon enters with Elena besides him. As I look at them, I start to see in Damon's face, that he isn't that happy as I would have expected him to be with Elena. Or has he simply slept bad. I am not sure, which one it is, but if I had to bet, my gut would choose the first one. "Any plans for today?" he ask sthe punch of us.

"Bonnie if it is ok with you, we could start our road trip after breakfast?" Sam asks her after he swallows his food.

"Yeah, if you let me grab some things for the road from home."

"Of course."

In Damon's face I can read that that isn't quite what he wanted to hear. I get the feeling that I am the only one, who picks up on that, because Stefan and Elena act as if they couldn't see his uneasiness with the situation. There is definitely something going on here and it has to do with Bonnie. I have to talk to him alone about that.

To change the topic in another direction, I say. "I think that Dean and I will visit a doctor to confirm the pregnancy."

With that said on Elena's face a smile starts as she walks towards me and embraces me in a soft hug. "Congratulations again." she says. First I hesitate, but after I hug her back and thank her for that. "To both of you." she says to Dean. He smiles and nods as a thank you. The others recognized that neither of them has congratulated us on the pregnancy as well so they did it now. Thanks to Elena everyone hugged and told me, how happy they are for us.

"We still have to keep you and my niece or nephew safe." Stefan says.

Damon hits his own head and declares. "Oh my god I going to be an uncle." But he is happy about it that I can read in his eyes.

"Yeah what have you thought?" Stefan asks him with a big smile on his face. He is also happy to be an uncle.

"We are going to be a family." Sam declares happy, but with a hint of uncertainty. Understandable because this child joins to sides of the supernatural world the monsters and the hunters.

"Yeah a dysfunctional one, but a family." I conclude for him and hope that we all could not only be joined but be a true family someday. I feel Deans hand take mine, he squeezes it and says. "Family." He is as uncertain as Sam, but he will try to make it work. That I can read in his face, because I and the baby are family to him, so he has to accept the rest of them as well.

I give him a short kiss, before I start eating again. Everyone looks at me and the pancakes I shove into my mouth. "What? … I am pregnant." I tell them as if that was the answer to everything. The guys shake their heads, while the girls declare unison. "Carvings!"

"How is the situation with Caroline?" Elena asks Stefan like she wanted to change the conversation from my eating habit to more important things.

"The night was hard, but I think I will be getting there."

She smiles because of his answer, she is happy to have her friend back soon or at least that is what she hopes with her next question. "How long will it take?"

"I think it could be today."

"How?" I ask curious, because that was fast, but I on the other hand activated his humanity faster. So I guess it is a normal amount of time.

"I have an as up my sleeve." he tells us, but nothing more. Good keep your secrets.

As I am finally done with eating I pick pocket Dean for his phone. I am sure he notices it, but ignores it like he is okay with it. I wouldn't do it without a good reason. I search online for the number of the woman's clinic in Mystic falls and dial after I found it. I step out of the kitchen to be alone for the conversation.

After four rings, someone picks up the phone and a female voice says. "Mystic falls woman's clinic, how can I help you?"

"I call for an appointment to determine my pregnancy."

"Congratulations and you're lucky, because if you have time in the next 30 minutes, we could squeeze you in, because only moments ago someone canceled."

"That's really luck. I will be there."

"Good and your name is?"

"Izabelle Anna Salvatore."

"We see you soon Miss Salvatore." with that she hangs up and I walk back into the kitchen to get Dean.

"Baby are you finished with breakfast?"

He looks at me like he wanted to say, I am never finished I only started eating. But he could read in my face that I wasn't in the mood for verbal ping pong, so he said. "Yes, why?"

I start to smile and say. "We have a doctor's appointment to meet our baby."

He starts smiling as well. He gets up without saying anything, ignores the looks of the others, takes my hand and we walk together to the garage. Five minutes later we are on the way to meet our boy for the first time. I will tell him the gender as soon as the doctor confirms it until then it's my little secret.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 19 - meeting Bobby**

The drive to the clinic was short. Instead of talking, they listen to Deans favorite tones. He drove while she was cuddling in his shoulder. She was nervous, excited, a little bit panicked and happy all at once. She always wanted to be a Mum, that's why the first time she heard; that she couldn't have children nearly killed her. But she didn't give up hope not until the last time, because to support the doctors conclusion he showed her on the ultrasound the scared tissue. She cried for weeks and now that miracle happens and all of a sudden she scared to be a Mum. What if something goes wrong? What if she isn't a good mother? What if Esthers gets her child?

She isn't the only one in the car, who has questions. Dean was panicked, no, who is he kidding, he is downright freaked, about becoming a father. Even if he declared he hated the-white-picket-fence-life in secret he dreamt about it and here is his chance. But he is afraid like her that something could go wrong or that he isn't father material. How could he, John Winchester was his father and he definitely wasn't father of the year. He only knows what he wouldn't do, most of the things his father has done.

Both were so engrossed in their thoughts they nearly missed the parking spot of the clinic. Dean parked the car and both get out. He reached for her hand. The contact between them is needed on both sides. She wants him by her side as her support and he wants to show her that he is there for her all the way to the finish line. Together they enter and went to the counter of the clinic.

"How can I help you?" the young blonde receptionist behind the counter asks with a smile. Izzy discovers after some moments that the smile wasn't for her, but for Dean. She beamed at him like he was a damn god, which may be true, but he is her god. Even if he didn't even notice it, because he only has eyes for her, her hormones got the better of her.

"We have an appointment. … So he is of the market?" she declared snippy.

"Name?" was her unfriendly response.

"Izabelle Anna Salvatore." she answered.

"Please take a seat. You will be called as soon as the doctor is ready."

Without answering her, Izzy went into the waiting era and pulled Dean with her in the process. They took a seat beside each other. He had to smile at her behavior. Normally she wasn't that possessive, but he believed that the pregnancy hormones are kicking in and that will happen probably more often in the future. It was nice to see her like that, but he could feel that she was uneasy and a little bit pissed.

"Babe, she isn't my type." he tried to ease the tension, as response she looked at him.

"Really?" she asked with uncertainty.

Where is that uncertainty coming from, Izzy is normally a self-confident, strong women and he loved that about her. But he guessed the pregnancy changes her character a bit. Oh God that will be some long months, that's for sure, Dean thought. "Because my only type is sitting directly beside me." he declares.

As a response she kissed him. They made out until the nurse called her name. Together they walked into the exam room. The nurse hands Izzy one of this hospital gowns that everyone hates and requested that she puts it on before she lies down on the table. Dean watches her as she undresses; redress herself again. He thought, wow she is beautiful, the perfect creature for him and now there is this sparkle in her eyes that warms his heart, because he knew it's because of the baby.

She is nervous and starts to tremble so Dean takes her hand to calm her down. He is also nervous, but he has to be strong for the both of them to support her, because stress isn't good for her or the baby.

"I will take a blood sample." she says. Izzy simply nods and holds out her arm. "The doctor will be with you in a minute." Both of them nod and she walks out of the room with the blood sample in her hand.

"Relax Babe, everything is fine." he tried to reassure her. Without looking at him she nods and he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Barely after he had said that a female doctor enters the room with an exam board in her hand. "Hello, I am Dr. Playfield. I am your doctor for today, so let's start with some questions … so Miss Salvatore when was your last period?"

"I don't know maybe two months ago." she wasn't quite sure.

"Do you felt sleepier in the last time?"

She thought about it and says "No." while Dean at the same time says. "Yes." Izzy looks at him questionable and to encourage him to go on with his statement. "You slept longer in the last time and you were always tired. I didn't say anything, because I thought you only needed sleep, so I let you sleep." he explains. Wow, he truly cares about her, because she didn't make that assumption.

"Good to know, but you should know that will only increase with the ongoing pregnancy. So you should rest much."

Izzy nods as answer, while Dean declares. "Don't worry Doc she will." There is she the mother hen in his full glory.

"Oh that's a keeper." she says with a smile at Izzy. Izzy simply smiles back, because what more can she say to that. Only that she will do everything she could to keep him. "Do you felt dizzy?"

"Sometimes but I thought had a low sugar level or something."

"Which is correct, because the dizziness comes from a low sugar level; so you should eat more but not too much, so that your baby can grow." Ok nice statement, but where to you draw the line between eat more but not too much. "I try." was her truthfully answer, because what more could she say. Nothing.

"Do you have morning sickness?"

"Unfortunately it started this morning." she says with a disgusted face.

"That's totally normal and will probably last until the end of the first trimester. For you information you could throw up at any time at the day. But don't panic that's normal." So why do you called it morning sickness was Izzys thought to that. While Dean thought, oh my god, I am so happy that I am man, because I can't imagine feeling nauseous all the time. "So let us take a look at the little one." with that she puts the board away.

The gel for the stick felt cold on Izzys skin, but she ignored it or better don't has time to think about it, because she was to excited to see Bobby for the first time. She pulls Dean closer to herself, while her hold of his hand increases. Dean didn't mind, he didn't feel the pain, because his nervousness was stronger. With a few precise movements the doctor activates the ultra shall and connects it with Izzys stomach. At first both could see nothing, but as soon as the picture got clearer they were overwhelmed. Tears started in Izzys eyes. Even if he was now just a little dot on the screen, she already loved her boy with all her heart. Dean kissed her on the forehead to tell her, how much he loved her. It was his way of saying that he is happy and can't wait to meet their baby.

What they hear next waters Deans eyes like Izzys, because over the speaker they could hear the heartbeat of their baby. To Dean it was the most wonderful sound ever. "The heartbeat of your little one sounds good and healthy." the doctor declares. In that moment Dean swore to himself that he would do everything he can to protect Izzy and the baby. More important that he would show them every single day of their life, how much he loved them.

She cried so hard, that she didn't even recognizes as he kissed her. His lips felt so good on hers. "That's our baby, thank you for giving me a family." he whispers so only she could hear it.

As answer she kissed him passionately back, before she asks the doctor a question. "How far along am I?"

"Depending on the size of the fetus I would say 8 probably 9 weeks." with that she printed a picture for them. "Here your first picture of your baby." They treasured it like it was the key to Fort Knox, because to them their baby was a gift for a better life. The possibility that after all that crap they had to live through that a happy ending is still reachable for them.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 20 - On the road**

All persons in the kitchen look at Dean and Izzy as they storm off to meet their child. They are happy for them, because they both deserved to be happy and with this child they got their chance. But they all also know, that they have to work together to keep this happiness.  
Sam turns to Bonnie. "Are you ready to go?"

She nods and they left the room after they said goodbye to vampires. They walk silently to Izzys car together; while they cross the living room Sam grabs his duffle back. After some moments they are on their way to Bonnies place for her stuff. The trip to her house was a short one and while Bonnie went packing, Sam waited outside.

He wasn't quite sure what to think about his companion or better why Izzy choose her. But if he is true to himself, he knows why, because Izzy tried to set him up with girls in the past. This time however it is different; because she is the first girl he liked and is attracted to at the same time. Normally he wasn't attracted to Izzys date choices. In the short time he spoke with Bonnie, he found her strong willed, funny and compassionate. But he can't go there; they are on this trip for work and not for pleasure. So he blocks his thoughts out and hooks his iPod to the car for some emo music like Dean would call it.

In the house Bonnie ask herself the same question as Sam, why choose Izzy her to help him. Not that she minded. She liked good company and he definitely was that. How can he not be, look at him, he is handsome and the short conversation with him told her, that he is also intelligent. Not only good looking from the outside, but also from the inside. It's going to be an interesting road trip, the outcome is not quite clear to her, especially because she isn't sure if she is ready for anything more than being friends.

Bonnie packs the last bit of her clothing in her duffle back, before she walk back out to the waiting car. As she gets in, she hears Fall out Boy through the speakers. She likes that; even if they didn't have anything to talk about, which she is sure isn't the case; they share a similar taste in music. As soon as she closed the door she asked him. "So where are we are going?"

Sam has to smile, because the library of the bunker is impressive and she will be certainly fascinated by it. "We are going to the bunker of the Men of Letters." he tells her as he starts the engine and they start driving.

"What are the Men of Letters?" Bonnie curious wants to know. That sounds like a secret society.

"They were a society, who collect everything there is of the supernatural world. In some sort a secret society."

"What's secret and elite can never be good." she answers to his statement, which confirms her assumption.

"I know, Will Beckford." Sam counters her hint into the direction of the movie 'the skulls'.

"I am impressed. So how long will it take us to get there?" She wants to know.

"It's a long drive over 12 hours."

With that she tried to get comfortable in the seat. Normally she heats long drives, but with a good company, they would get their a lot easier and hopefully faster. She watches him from the corner of her eye. He has a handsome face and a beautiful smile. She likes to look at him. He feels her eyes on him, turns to her and asks. "What?"

"I just enjoy the view." she states, which was true. She always was a forward person; normally she wouldn't be this bold with strangers. But somehow she likes him and feels like she can be herself in his presence. In the past months that happened only with Damon after what they went through in the prison world. Sam was the first one, who breaks her defenses and that without even trying.

He was flattered by her statement, but he doesn't know how to react to that, because even if he is attracted to her, the age difference is huge. He isn't Dean and wouldn't have a relationship with someone, who is at least 10 years younger than him. Even if Izzy is actually older than him, that's not the point. The point is, that relationships are not good in his world and they couldn't have anything in common or? So he simply says unsure. "Thanks. I guess."

"Ok not what I expected." Bonnie tells him, because she thought that they had a connection between them. Sam didn't want to offend her, because he also felt a connection, but it couldn't happen. Something tells Bonnie that there is more to it, there has to be a reason, why he reacted that way and after she thought a moment about it, she got it. "It's the age or?"

Was he that simple to read, Sam thought? No, that can be it; because as a hunter he has to be as con artist and can normally deceive many humans. But she wasn't a normal human, she is a witch. That is the reason, why he figured that the truth would be the best way. "Yeah, I mean I am 32 years old and you are what … 20?"

"I am 23, that's only an age difference from 9 years, that doesn't mean that we could be friends."

"Friends but nothing more." he says a little bit too fast even for himself. Ok, so they aren't even a decade apart, so where is the problem. Oh yeah he is Sam Winchester and that means happily ever after isn't in the cards for me, or at least that's what he thought.

It stung a bit that he only wanted to be friends, because even if she wasn't ready she didn't know what the future would bring and a girl can dream or. So she asked. "Why?"

He has to think a moment before he answers that. He fought an inner battle about telling her, about his life or not. "Because being near me is dangerous." was his answer after his battle. 'Dead on Arrival' from Fall out boy started to play.

"Danger is part of my life since I am 16." was her answer to that as she started to sing to the lyrics. Sam liked that, he didn't know why, because normally if Izzy or Dean would sing to a song, he hated it, but with her it was different.

"I am sure you were going through some rough patches, but I had worst and I didn't want to burden you." he answers truthfully. Talking to her was as easy as breathing and he liked that.

"Try me." she says as some sort of a challenge.

"What?" he was confused, why would she challenge him about their life experiences.

"I say tell me about your patches and we compare them. After that you can decide whether it is too dangerous for me to be around you or not. But don't forget my best friend is a vampire."

She has point there; Sam has to give her that. But can he put his whole life in front of her feet or not. The question isn't important to him, because he definitely wants to let her know about him, so he would go with it. As a plus he would get to know her better in the process. So for that he has to start in the beginning. "My Mom died in my nursery while I was six months old and a demon fed me demon blood."

She wasn't even shocked a bit about this revelation, because she can relate. "My grandma was my parent until I was 16, she died because of a spell. At that moment I was only a witch for a short time and had no plan, what to do and I get in touch with the wrong crowd. That led to the use of dark magic."

Ok, they both have a dark side and learned to live with it Sam concluded. "I was the true vessel for the devil, Lucifer, himself." he said in a whisper, because he was afraid, how she would respond to that.

But for her that doesn't mean he is evil. "It wasn't your fault. You weren't born evil because of that, only that the circumstance for you were right. I on the other hand choose to be the anchor for the other side."

She surprised him again. His revelation didn't affect her at all. "What is the other side?" he wanted to know, because until now he only knew about heaven, hell and purgatory.

"The other side is like purgatory, but the difference is that a supernatural being gets to purgatory if a human kills it. To the other side you get if you were killed by another supernatural being. Now I hope that those supernatural beings get into purgatory."

"Why?" Sam curious wants to know. Izzy is so right about him, he is definitely a Men of letters, he thought.

"The other side collapsed it doesn't exist anymore. We brought some friends form the other side back like Stefan, Alaric or Enzo."

"Interesting, but why Alaric, he is human?" Sam asks again.

"He became an original after some unfortunate events. But we are talking about us her not about the others."

For the moment Sam thought, but he will get back to that point eventually, because he wanted to know with who and what they have to deal. "Fair enough. I died at least two times and I was tortured in Hell for years."

Bonnie can more than relate to that. "I also died sometimes, one time, was my own fault. Even if I wasn't in Hell, to be the anchor was torture enough, because every supernatural being had to get through me to get to the other side and I had to undergo their deaths myself. As tip of the iceberg I lived four months in the prison world without anybody else. I was completely alone."

Wow they definitely have some things in common. A look at the clock told him, that they have talked for over an hour it felt like less. They got comfortable in each other's presence and they both like it. That could be a good thing for both of them, they thought. Sam concludes that it can't be more dangerous for her to be around him. "Ok, I see your point. We will see were this leads."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 21 – Heart to Heart**

Happy and with an ultrasonic scan from my Babyboy I walk into the mansion. The appointment confirmed that I am pregnant and the discomfort with it will only increase. According to the doctor I will feel dizzy, sleepy and hungry, and don't forget the hormones and their effects. Dean had some errands to run, which was good timing, because I needed time for my talk with Damon. I don't know what Deans errands are, but I hope that he don't gets himself in trouble.

As I enter the living room Caroline storm past me to the door. I yell after her. "Is everything alright?" She stops, turns around and I can see she has tears in her eyes. That indicates that her humanity is back on. Good.

"Not really. … Thank you for bringing back Stefan's humanity for both of us." with that she turned around and stormed away.

Ok, what was that all about? I think I need a heart to heart not only with Damon, but with Stefan also. Some moments after Caroline left Stefan steps into the living room. I see and feel his sadness, something must have happened between them after the switch. "What happened?" I ask him, to get to bottom of this. It is hard for me to feel his sadness, especially because I hoped that they work things out.

With a sigh he takes a place on the couch. "She said she needs time and don't want me in her life at the moment."

"Ok, back to the beginning, please step by step, because I get the feeling something is miss here." I tell him, while I took a seat beside him.

"While were without our humanity we had sex."

"So?" I say with questionable look at that.

"She thinks that's the only reason for it that we didn't have our feelings on. She didn't even give me the change to tell her others wise." he says with a sigh and burrows his head in his hands.

"So you have feelings for?" I ask him. Not that I didn't know that already, but I have to ask anyway.

"As she told me that she has feelings for me I told her that we should be friends. But after her mother died things change."

"So the death of her mother made you realize that you love her."

"Not quite. It was more her funeral. As Caroline sang my heart broke for heart, I started to see her for the first time not as a friend and then I realized that we haven't been that in a while."

"So you love or in love with her?" I ask him. I try to commit him to his feelings so that he can start to fight for her, because I think they could good be good for each other. Yeah I know I am not a cupid, but I love match making and I am way better than a cupid anyway.

There was a short pause like he has to think about it, but really what is to think about there. Because either you're in love with someone or not, there is nothing in between, at least not for me. "Yes, but now she won't even look at me."

"Understandable." I answer to that, he looks at me confused. "Stefan every time you turned your feelings back on after you were a ripper you were mess, you had to struggle with the things you have done. You felt kind of lost or?"

"Yes." he answers truthfully.

"And for her it is the same. As she said she needs time to overcome her actions." I tell him, I see him nod, but I can feel that he didn't quite believes that. "That doesn't mean that her feelings for you will go away, because that is was you fear am I right?" I ask him.

"Yes. You know me very much."

"The bond comes in handy some times." I joke around. It was always easier to talk to Stefan then to Damon because he couldn't hide anything from me. Even if he tried, his feelings always betrayed him. To me he is an open book as I am to him.

"Only some times." he replied. He looks at me and smiles, an honest one; because he knows that I am right. "So I wait." he concludes.

"Yeah give her space, but show her that you're there for her if she needs you." I tell him. That will be not an easy task.

"Ok. … So how was your appointment?" he tries to change the subject and of course it worked.

"Wonderful we heard the heart beat from our little one and we got our first picture." I answer full of pride and show him the photo.

He takes it in his hands, looks at it for a moment before he points out. "It looks like a peanut."

"Ha ha, very funny." I say and take the picture forcefully out of his hands.

"I think so, so from now own my niece or nephew is my peanut."

"It's not even born jet and already gets nicknames." I answer to that. But I like it and Stefan knows that I like it. That's why he smiles like a Cheshire cat. But I will not give him the satisfaction to admit to it so I ignore it and ask. "Where is Damon?"

"I think he is in the winter garden?" he answers after some moments. "Why?" he adds curious.

"I want to talk with him."

"Good luck with that." he said sarcastically.

"Why?"

"He is different since he came back from the prison world, more closed up than before. Every time I try to talk to him he blocks me out."

"I have to try." I say and with that I get up and walk into the winter garden. I always loved it there as a child. Because of the big windows the room is full of sunlight and it is always warm in it. As I enter I see him sitting on the bench at the window. I get nearer to him and in his face I can read that he is deep in thought while he looks out into nowhere. I am curious what he is thinking about and take a seat beside him.

"So what got your panties in a twist? You look like a child, who had broken an expansive vase. Have you broken a vase? You know mother wouldn't be pleased. … On second thought let me help you." I start with a joke, because of the different personalities of my brothers I have to approach them differently. While direct, honest and straight to the point works with Stefan. You have to act with Damon in a different manner, the important thing is not to make him uncomfortable if you want to get somewhere with him. A joke always lightens the mood.

He smiles a little and answers. "What a lovely idea, but since she is locked up and can't see her lovely vases broken it is pointless."

"Party popper." I spit back.

He shrugs with a smirk on his face. "You know me."

That's my cue, the point where I can start. "Yeah very well, so I know something is bothering you."

"Am I that obvious." he asks me.

"Not to everyone, but to me and Stefan. But I think he only knows that something is going on, but not what is going on … like me." I tell him honestly. We leveled the playfield and so it is now best for me to be honest with him. He always knew if I would hide something from hide and would only talk until I spilled the beans.

"And what is going on?" he challenges me.

"It has something to do with Bonnie. If I wouldn't know better I would say that you have feelings for her."

Instead of answering directly to that statement he takes a Damon typical step and answers it a indirect way. "And you send her away with your possible brother-in-law."

Not only my brother-in-law, because Sam is an actual brother to me. We may be not connected by blood, but that doesn't make it less true, that he is my brother. But I didn't tell him that. Damon hates to share and he already has to share me with Stefan. The situation with the bond didn't make it easier on him quite the contrary. I love them equally, but there some points I only do with Stefan like sharing feelings or problems with guys, with Damon I have the most fun. Of course troubles with one of them I explain to the other one. "Sorry, but I didn't know."

"Yeah, whatever?"

"Don't give me that crap. You like her and I pissed you off."

"Yes you did."

"But I can't change that, but I want to give you something to think about." I tell him, because I can also be pissed; he isn't the only one or has a monopole on that.

"And that is what?"

"Elena." I simply say. Hit and sunk that I can see it in his face. His expression, which was hard some moments ago, changes to confused, because he sees that I am right. So I add. "I hope you can forgive my actions." because I don't want that he feels like he isn't important to me. That's not true, because all my three brothers are very important to me.

There is silence for a moment before he answers. "Of course. How I could ever be mad with you." he never stayed mad at me for long. Only with Stefan and everyone else he holds grudges.

"I know." I say with a smile, give him a kiss on the cheek and whisper. "You still can conquer her heart … one single road trip can't change that … but let her decide what she wants and not you … you should also figure out what you want … fast if you don't won't to lose anything." without waiting for an answer I walk away. My work is done I strew the seed and hope that he will harvest soon.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 22 – Stefan's Diary**

After I left Damon in the winter garden I went into my room. I have to read a diary and it would be best if I do that without anyone watching. I straighten up one of the pillows against the head section of the bed, so that I am comfortable while I read.

I lean back and take the diary from my nightstand. I search through the entries. I try to look only at the dates, but some words are getting my attention. Words like sex, drugs, addiction, killing people and blood thrust. It was one of the decades during which Stefan was a ripper. So these words don't quite surprise me, but they are still making me sad. I felt parts of it, but it was always more terrible after he detoxed, because then I felt his guilt and his self-hatred to.

After some moments I found the sought-after entry. I take a deep breath, because I am not sure what I will learn, but I start reading anyway.

Today I got to know Klaus Mikaelson and his beautiful sister Rebekah. We were in a club and enjoyed a drink with each other. You can say we hit it off. It was a beautiful volume, she was a pretty woman born at the turn of the century. The blood felt so good, I need more of this particular year. In Klaus face I could see, that he didn't like, how I looked at his sister, but who cares.

While we enjoyed our drink and the company Klaus told me a little bit about him. Besides Rebekah he had punch of siblings, but he didn't quite get along with them. I can relate, Damon and I are not on good terms either or we better never were. So from my point of view I am an only child. But his parents were the worst. They tried to kill him and he tries they same with them.

That's the point where the conversation is getting weird. He told me somethings, about the supernatural world I didn't know. It is always interesting to learn something new about this world, maybe I can use it someday, but I am not quite sure, why he told me this things. It was like he wanted that I know this as if they would have some effects on me. So I wrote the conversation down to never forget it.

"Do you know anything about hybrids?" he asks me.

"Nothing." I truthfully answer, because I am not sure that such things even exits.

"Hybrids as you could guess, are beings with two different supernatural parents like a vampire and a werewolf."

"Its that even possible?" I ask him, because I can't quite believe it.

"In theory!" was his cryptically answer with a smile

"Ok, but wouldn't they be dangerous?" I ask him. Because lets face it a vampire or a werewolf alone has some remarkable abilities, but put them together and you get a new level of power.

"Yes they are. In the most cases they have to be created, but sometimes they were born as a hybrid."

"Ok, have you met one?"

"Maybe." I can sense that he didn't want to talk about that. But before I can change the subject, he tells me. "But that's not the hybrids I want to talk about. Today I found some old manuscripts form my mother, that damn witch."

"And?" I ask him curiously; apparently I am not the only one with Mommy issues.

"It spoke about a special child born from an immortal and an human being!"

"A human? How does that make the child a hybrid? Wouldn't it be rather a half-breed?" I interrupt him.

"Yes and No. While you are right that the creation between a human and a supernatural being only would be a half-breed, so is this case different. The human in this prophecy is special; he is the true vessel of the archangel Michael and would have to play a part in stopping the Apocalypse. So you could say that he is somehow also supernatural, but without him knowing."

"Interesting. Angels are real?" I take a sip from my drink.

"Oh yes, but let me tell you they are not as good as you would believe."

"I keep that in mind. What about the immortal being, wouldn't that describe all vampires?"

"Not quite, because we are immortal, but because of the blood thrust prophecies refer to us as vampires not immortals. A true immortal is someone, how is bitten by a person or even more then one, but with a great heartache, because the person who bites didn't want the other one to turn into monster like himself."

This somehow hit a nerve, but I couldn't quite point my finger at it. For a brief moment I have a flashback and see a beautiful young girl with red curly hair and green eyes look at me, while Damon and I bite her. As fast as this flash hits me as fast it went away like nothing happened. That intrigued me to learn more about this prophecy somehow I had the feeling that it could be important to me. "So what did the prophecy see?"

"I don't know the entire wording only the interpretation of my mother. She figured out that this child could be her downfall couldn't she manage to manipulate the child into her direction. The child would be so powerful that all the supernatural forces, evil and good alike, would try to get it on their side. All would want their hands on it. I could use this child to destroy my mother, but to do that I have to ensure that the evil side stays away from it."

"Not an easy task Klaus!" I say with a smirk to him.

"I know, but to get the upper hand in a game you need good cards and that would be my ace." he says with a smile and takes a long sip from his drink.

There is more about the night he and Rebekah had after they left the club, but that's not quite what I am interesting in. It is enough for me to feel and sometimes to see my twin during sex, but to read about it is a bit much. Because the image I would get would be the real ones, so I close the diary and put it back on the nightstand.

So what have I learned from the entry. First Klaus has always known of the prophecy. But why hasn't he told me anything. He was probably afraid that me knowing of the prophecy would interfere with his outcome and the child maybe wouldn't be born. He couldn't have that. Oh I hate him, why do I have to fall for such an egomaniacal ass with Mommy problems. But that's not important right know.

Now I have to secure the future of my son. He wants and will use him or better like he phrased it he wants to manipulate him to the good side. While that's a good thing, it is also a bad thing because he only would do that for his own advantage. The question is does Elijah know that Klaus knows or not. I believe not, because he would have told me.

The other thing that I learned is that my child will be a force to be reckon with, either for evil or for good. Every supernatural being out there will wont a piece of him and he isn't even born yet. My child's future is taken from him, what can I do against it. I have to ensure that no evil gets his hand on Bobby and that the good will be harvest. We need the whole prophecy to know, like what powers Bobby could have or how we could change the outcome.

I start crying. The hormones are catching up to me. Everything is too much. How will we handle all of this? I feel like I stand in the middle of a crowd and nobody sees me for the first time in my life. Everything was decide without me and my child has do suffer. How can I hide him from the eyes of the evil? Oh my God, pregnancy alone is terrible, but put a horrible prophecy in the mix and you get a little panicked. I can't put this burden on his shoulder, I have to carry it for him and protect him at all cost.

While I cry, I didn't hear someone enter the room. I only recognize the other person as I feel his strong arms around me. I don't have to look up to know it is Dean. The smell of oil, some booze and his perfume is unmistakable to me. "Hey Baby, what is it?"

I need some sobs to calm down. "I read Stefan's diary."

"Is it that bad?" he asks concerned.

"That would it put lightly."

"And why is that?"

"According it the good and evil forces of the supernatural world will wont their hands on our child to make him a some sort of a savior for them … At least that's my interpretation." Even if I can see his reaction on his face, I can feel it. He is shocked and pissed. It is unbelievably and a bit much. "and I don't know what we are going to do?"

He strikes my hair and whispers. "Don't freak out. We will figure it out. We are in this together. We have vampires, hunters, a witch and an angel on our side, what could possible go wrong." he tries to lighten the mood. After I have calmed down he adds. "But Baby you need to be careful. Don't stress yourself so much it isn't good for either of you."

"Ok." I say.

"Good. We are on a good way. Sammy and Bonnie do their librarian thing while in the meantime me and your brothers protect you. All of us together figure out a plan to protect our child. I give you my word." with that he kisses me with passion, lust and most important love. He will be there for me every step of the way and that's all I need.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 23 – at the bunker**

Since a week Sam and Bonnie were staying at the bunker. To say that she was impressed as she saw the library was an understatement. Since then Bonnie spend most of her time in the library. Even if Sam has showed her a room, were she could sleep, she didn't used it. Normally she would stay up late until she couldn't keep her eyes open longer. Then she would walk to Sam's room and would position herself side outside of his room.

It may be uncomfortable, but the alternative would be that she has to stay in her room alone. Since the prison world she hates the feeling of being alone in the world. So she actively searches for company without the other party really recognizing it. If she is alone she also has nightmares about this fear. So she sleeps every night in front of Sam's room with a pillow and a blanket for comfort.

Normally she would get up, before he even woke up. Which wasn't that much of a problem, because she only sleeps for some hours, some would call it insomnia? Bonnie knew that her body would catch up to her someday and collect his tribute, but she wouldn't have thought it would be today. But she was more exhausted than she has figured.

A soft notch on her shoulder together with "Bonnie" wakes her up. Slowly she opens her eyes and looks at Sam's surprised face. As soon as she recognized where and why she was here, she was embarrassed and blushes. But with Sam's next question she has to face her fears.

"What are doing here?" he asks her concerned. He was surprised to see Bonnie sleeping outside of his room on the floor and that worried him. She looked so peaceful and like she would finally catch up some needed sleep, which she was missing. He could see her short of sleep every time he looked into her eyes. So he didn't wanted to wake her, but he wants know why she sleeps here instead of the bed in her room.

"I sleep here." she says in a groggy voice, while she slowly sits up with her back on the wall. The pillow she holds in her arms for cuddling was sweet, Sam has to smile to that.

"I see that, but why?" he asks further, while he takes a seat beside her.

She looks away as she says. "It's a little bit embarrassing."

He turns her head softly with her hand and tells her. "If we try to make this work, I think there should be a no secrets policy in order. … Especially after we already told each other what bad things we have done and lived through. … So I want you to know that you can tell me everything."

Their friendship was slowly growing, both enjoyed the time with each other while working. They have fun, but could also talk about serious stuff. Both like that they have so much in common and like to get to know each other. Until now nothing has happened between them, beside hugs or gentles touches of arms, shoulder. Very innocent, but also intimate at the same time, it will be only a short time before their first kiss. Both are very sure about that.

But most of all they share a mutual trust in each other, they have never experienced with another potential love-interest. Even with Jess Sam has taken over six months to trust, but not entirely, because his hunting life was still a secret between them. But with Bonnie he put all the cards on the table and she did the same.

She took her time to think about her answer and Sam hasn't' problem with that, he didn't want to rush her. "I am outside of your room because I don't wanted to be alone while sleeping. I was complete alone for four months, because there wasn't another soul there. Every time I go to sleep alone or without another person in reach I have the feeling I be back there. So I sleep here, outside of your room, because it gives me the feeling not to be alone." the more she reveals to him the merrier her tears start.

Sam puts an arm around her and holds her close to his chest to let her calm down. He can understand her reasoning, would him be alone without anyone he also would search for human contact. But why hasn't she said anything. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looks up at him and says. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by telling you that … You are the first I told it too. The others didn't know at least not for sure. I am certain that Stefan and Damon know that I sneak into the mansion every night to sleep on their couch, but they never said anything, because I normally sneak out before they get up."

It warms his heart, that she put that much trust in her, that she tells him about her fears, which even her friends didn't know. But they are friends now to and Sam is certain he want to be more at some point. How could he not, if he thinks about the witch in his arms, she is beautiful, funny, smart and a force to be reckon with? All in all a wonderful creature and he is allowed to hold her.

But some point of her statement doesn't sit well with him. Because he gets the impression that she only sleeps for short hours and doesn't get enough sleep as needed. "When did you get to bed last night?" he asks her.

"Around three."

Now it was seven in the morning, that makes a total of four hours sleep tops. He maybe a hypocrite by thinking that she needed more sleep, because he only slept for the same amount of time in some cases. But definitely not for a long time period to look so exhausted like she looked at this moment. Without thinking he scooped her up in his arms and walked with her in his arm to his bed.

"What are you doing?" she asks him.

"You need sleep. So you get some." placed her on the bed, before getting in himself. "and I will be here the whole time and hold you." She was little bit shocked by his actions and that could be seen on her face. He feared he overstepped and adds. "If that's ok with you?"

A smile start on her face, the one he likes very much, because it reaches her eyes and her whole face lightens up. "Of course."

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, before he positioned himself that she could cuddle into him. It is a nice feeling to have her in her arms. Her eyes were open while she lies on his chest. "What is it?"

"I don't know if I could fall asleep." she tells him.

"Don't rush we have all day." he says with a smile and after a short pause he continues. "But we could talk until you fall asleep."

"Ok, what do you what to know?" she asks him because she could sense that he wants to know more about the prison world.

"How did you survive and came back?" he starts with the most important question on his mind.

It took her a moment to answer. "Jeremy."

"Your ex?" she nods, somehow this answer didn't sit right with him, but he tries to ignore his jealousy and ask further question. "What did he do?"

"On the day I could bear it anymore to be alone and wanted to take my life, they send him back in as a astral-protection. He saves me from myself and shows me that even if it is a prison world without actual magic that there are still some similarities were I could find magic. That gave me new hope and I collected the magic to get out of there." she ends and starts crying again. But she wasn't the only one, because a single tear runs down Sam's cheek, because of the thought that she tried to take her life.

He was grateful for the help of her ex. But he wants to know whether there are still some feelings left between them. He didn't know much about their relationship, only that he was the younger brother of Elena and they had an off-and-on-thing going. "Why are Jeremy and you not together anymore?"

She feels how tense this question makes him. But he didn't have a reason for that. She was here in his arms, because she was over Jeremy. She has grown during her time in the prison world and that had put a wedge between her and Jeremy, because he was still the same and didn't change over the last years. "Because we grow apart. He didn't understand what happened to me there or better he didn't try, he only wanted me back. "

"Ok. So will not going back together again?" he had to ask to be sure. He never was this unsecure during the development of a relationship like now. He felt like a teenager again. Funny.

"Yes. That is over." she declares and with that to both their surprises she acts on impulse and kisses him. It was a gentle and sweet kiss. They both enjoyed it. After the break apart they coddle closer together. Bonnie closes her eyes and for the first time since the prison world she falls a sleep with a smile on her face and sleeps for more than four hours. Sam follows her after some moments into dreamland, also with happy thoughts in his head.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 24 – go on a hunt**

It's been nearly 3 weeks since Izzy has reunited with her brothers. The first trimester is almost over and she is on the verge of going crazy. The first week during their stay in the manor nothing happened. But the longer they stayed in one place the more restless Dean became. He isn't used to stay that long in one place without doing anything.

The last week was by far the most stressful. While Dean tried to help Izzy with her morning sickness and every other elements of her pregnancy, so couldn't he hide his anger? The fights reached a new level of aggressive with smashing things and angrier make up sex. She loves rough sex, but all has is limits and Izzy finally has enough. He tries to be his mother hen self, but his temper is in the way and she kind of misses his smothering.

The problem is she can't hold his action against him. She knows he needs something to do to get out of the house, to kill something; in short he needs to hunt. So she searched the newspapers and the web for a hunt and finally she found one. With the information she walks into the living room where Deans was currently cleaning his weapons. Again.

An activity he does more than once a day. But you can clean the weapons only so often before you realize that they can't become cleaner then the already are. But he does it nevertheless, because he has noting to do and it is driving him crazy. Cleaning the weapons also means that he could stay out of Izzys way. He knows that his anger and their fights soon would become a bigger problem, then simply fighting.

He fears that his actions will drive her away and he didn't want that. He loves and needs her, but staying in one place isn't for him. He is at the end of his rope and doesn't know what to do anymore. Normally he would have already searched for a hunt in the surrounding area. But that isn't an option here, he isn't ready to leave her alone with a threat over her head. No way. But a solutions is needed and that as fast as possible.

As if she knows what he was thinking she snapped a folder in front of him on the table. Without looking he knows what it is. "Forget it I am not going on a hunt."

She crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks at him with a hard expression. He knows that a new fight is starting. They are both to stubborn for their own good. "You listen to me Dean Winchester, because I only say it once. If you're not going on this hunt, you will not get any sex until this pregnancy is over. Are we clear?"

He can't believe what he is hearing, she threatens with no sex. In the first moment he was speechless, because he knows she never makes threats without pulling through if needed. But his brain reminded him that his girl is pregnant and her hormones already make her more than horny than ever. Definitely a positive point of her being pregnant and so she can't hold her threat in this case. So he starts smile and says sarcastically. "As if you could pull that off, you will jump me before this day is over."

His statement makes her angry and he can see it. But an angry Izzy is never to underestimate, but his own anger doesn't let him see that in the moment. She gets creative while angry. "Dean, Dean, Dean … don't test me. I have enough money to buy vibrators or dildos as much as I like, not to mention any other sex toy and if you don't take me serious then I will use them without you and even would let you watch it." Hit and sunk, she thought as his jaw dropt to the floor. Good she has his full attention. "I think I made my self more than clear. So are you ready to talk about the hunt."

He wasn't ready to give up and formulates his next argument against hunting. He knows that she doesn't like it if he would hunt alone; too much could happen without backup. Hell even with backup much can happen. "You don't like it when I hunt alone and you can't come with me. Also Sam and Bonnie will only come at the end of the week."

Bonnie and Sam have researched and researched every book and document in the bunker they could find to help them. They have gathered as many information as possible. Dean and Sam talked to each other every other day. Sam is also his voice of reason in matters of his relationship with Izzy. Without him he probably would have done something worse then smashing thinks, like go for a hookup. But Sam reminded him of his feeling for Izzy, not that he would forget them, but his anger against being in one place slowly walks towards Izzy and that's contradicts with his feelings. During their talks Deans has the feeling that beside their research something other has happened between Sam and Bonnie and Dean is looking forward to finding out what and to tease him about it.

Izzy knew that he would bring that argument and she already has a counterargument. Probably one which would raise his anger, but that's a risk she is willing to take. "You don't have to wait till the end of the week. Damon and Stefan have already promised to accompany you."

"Hell no." the answer was expected, he is so predictable sometimes.

"And why not?"

"They are vampires Babe that's why."

"And I believe that is the reason that they should come with you. … Before you start your rent listen to me." He thought a moment about that. What could she possible say to change his mind, nothing? But if he wants to have sex sometime soon, he better listens. He nods and she starts to argue. "They know how to hunt and they know what they are doing. For gods sake they killed an original and Esther, some bad ass witch. I know she is back, but that's not the point. They know what they are doing, but the reason is that, that three of you could use some time to get know each other. We are a family and I like that you are get along."

Crap, she is pulling the family card, Dean thought. She knows that family means everything to him. A character trait they share and if he is true to himself, he is living with her brothers for almost four weeks now and they don't have talked much, at least not without Izzy. She is their common ground, but she wants that they found some besides her. She knows that they would get along very well; they only have to try it.

Izzy could see his struggles with the decision, to help him or better to manipulate him in the right direction she walks to him and takes him his arms. He buries his head in her chest and smells her. God, she smells good and he loves it to be in her arms. His anger is still there but his love for her is stronger in such moments. He is so happy that Sam prevented him from doing something rush, because he believes if he loses her he will lose himself. In her arms he is reminded of that. "You play dirty you know that."

"I learned form the best." she compliments him back.

"Good, so say I would go on this hunt with your brothers, who will protect you and the baby?" he asks hypothetical. But she knows that she has him in her hand and he knows that she knows.

"The girls as in Elena, Caroline and Joe would come visit. Are two vampires and one witch enough protection for me or should I raise an angel?" she says in the attempt to be funny.

"Be serious you know I don't like it to let you alone. Not only because you are pregnant, but also because I wouldn't be there to protect you." he says with a hard face while he touches her small bump.

"I know Baby and I love you for that, but if you don't go to do this, then you will start to resent me. I already can see that you do it in someway. I don't want that. We have to find a way to balance hunting and not hunting."

A breath escapes him, because he knows she is right with everything she has said. "Ok. I love you too. What is it?" he asks defeated, before he adds. "But I want to know as soon as something happens and even if we haven't finish the end until next week, nothing will keep me away to accompany you to your next appointment. That includes your threat. Very nasty by the way."

"I know that I can persuade you so no harm done. And in question to the hunt it is funny."

"Why?" he interrupts her.

"I believe it is a nest of vampires." she says and gives him the folder. He takes a peak and confirms her assumption and has to laugh about the situation before he kisses her. Both try to apologize for the last weeks with this kiss and that they are forgive each other, because the need the other on in their life.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 **authors note: Sorry for the long delay, but I had some stuff to work out and find myself again if you want to call it that.**


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 25 – asking for favors**

As soon as Dean was gone I was on my way to set my plan in motion. I have to talk to Cas alone without him there. The two of them have a strained relationship since the fall of the angels and the whole Metatorn situation. I don't know why, but Dean doesn't trust him not as much as before. I tried to ask him, but he kept quiet about it. I only know that Dean has the feeling that Cas is hiding something from us. But I don't have time for holding grudges; I have to protect my family and that means to contact every possible help I can get.

I have to ask him for a favor and the implicated revelation with it probably will not sit right with Dean. Even if I have the need to do this I feel like a hypocrite, because I hate it when Dean does his solo gigs, like he is planning now. I know he is planning something, but he doesn't talk to me about it. He simply makes his errand runs and tells me nothing about them. I don't know where he is going, but my pregnancy hormones lead me in a direction I am not willing to go. But I have to get my priorities straight and that means going on with my plan for the moment.

My plan will have his consequences that's for sure, but at least it is not something reckless like he would do. Maybe strange or better unpredictable, but I know how to handle the situation, at least I hope so. But I know if I had told him what I am planning he would have stopped me and would be pissed. As soon as he hears about it, he still will be pissed, but at least I could do it without him interfering. The question is how he would react to what I have done, while he was gone, but more precisely in the past. Only time will tell.

I pace the living room up and down while I silently pray to Cas, but nothing happens. What is the angel doing now? It's been ten minutes and the angel is a no show that can't be good. Out of frustration I start to yell. "Come on Cas. I need your help. … Please."

As if that does the trick I hear flattering wings behind me. "What can I do for you, Izzy?"

"What took you so long?" I yell at him angry.

"I have things to do." Yeah that is meaningful.

"Such as?" I try to ask again.

"Nothing that concerns you." He says. Well keep your secrets. I have some of my own, but at least I know that they will come and haunt me. But I store it away for later use and try to concentrate on the task at hand.

"I need a favor."

"Ok?" he asks questionable.

"I need you to find someone?"

"Who?"

Here goes nothing. I silently apologize to him, before I tell his secret to Cas. "Gabriel."

"Gabriel, who?"

"Your brother." I say reluctantly.

"I am sorry to inform you but he is dead." he tells me with a sad expression on his face. Understandable he was his brother even if an absent one.

"That's the thing … he is not."

"What?" he exclaims and falls on to the couch. Nice, Izzy, you punched the kid angel and told him you know his brother is alive and he didn't tell him about it. I take a seat beside him and give him time to work it out. He looks at me and asks. "How do you know?" he doesn't quite believe it.

I take a deep breath. "Me and a witch, a good one, helped him to fake his death by Lucifer's hand." I say, but Cas didn't reacts to that instead constantly looks at me with his stoic expression that implicates that he needs more. Ok, I guess I have to tell him everything. Oh joy, so Dean will find out as well, because Cas and secret keeping isn't a good combination. "During the apocalypse he and I … had a thing, nothing serious. Nothing like what Dean and I have now, but we were an item. After Dean ripped him a new one, he started to think that he needed to do something so he started to plan. At that time I didn't know who the Winchesters were. He came to me and asked for help. Because he needed a good and powerful witch, who could project an astral version of him to a gathering of the gods which couldn't be detected by anyone. Sort of like to be in two places as once, but only one is really there. … It took the witch some time but she figured it out. But it had is cost. To make it possible Gabe had to sacrifice his archangel status as well as other parts of his angel self like that nobody can pray to him anymore and that he can't play tricks on anyone. … Not an easy decision for him, but he believed that his faked death would help Dean and Sam with their plan. We stored his self in a porno DVD and after they played he could exit it. After that he disappeared and I didn't hear from him since."

"Wow. That sounds like Gabriel. But what makes you think that I can find him."

Yeah all means all. "He has some of my blood in his system, because apparently only the blood of an immortal can make an astral-projection solid and believable."

"I see. … Ok I try to find him, but I don't make any promises." he says as he gets up. I know that he will up and vanish now, but I am not done.

"Stop!" I yell. He does it, looks at me and takes a seat beside me again. "That's not all."

"What else?"

"I need another favor?"

"Ok."

"Could you ask some of your angel friends to zap back in to the past to the moment, when the prophecy was made and get the whole version and not the PR version?" Because I believe time and human or supernatural interpretation has altered and changed the wording of the prophecy. But to have a good plan of action you need every detail you can get. Only that gives you an advantage in a fight. And I more than believe that a fight is coming to us, it's only a matter of time.

"Izzy … I don't know."

"Please Cas. That prophecy is about me and Dean and our baby and I feel like some big part is missing." I plead with him.

He thinks about it while he looks around in the room the first time. It looks like he is searching for something or someone. After his glance landed on me I think he has found what he was looking for, but his face was unreadable to me. Damn angels and their stoic expressions. That is why I like Gabe that much he was fun and you could read him like a book if you know him well and let's say I knew him pretty well. A point Dean won't like that much.

"Dean doesn't know that you ask me for this favors!" he brings me back from my thoughts. It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah." I answer with a sigh

"So I can't tell him?" he asks me.

"If you are so kind."

"But you know that I don't can lie."

"Believe me I know, but I don't think that Dean will call you soon and second not telling is not lying." I say with a mischievous grin. I wasn't directly lying to Dean; I simply didn't tell him everything. A thing I learned from him, because he is doing the same to me. I know that the clash is going to happen. Maybe we learn a thing or two from it, before we do it again, but as far as I know us that's wishful thinking.

As if he is considering my statement he moves his head from one side to the other. Watching Cas is so funny at times and at other times his behavior drives you crazy. After some moments he answers. "Ok." and with that vanished. A typical Cas move.

"It was good to see you too." I yell after him with a hint of sarcasm.

The next thing I do before I can take some time for me. I write an email to Charlie and I ask her if she could come visit me in Mystic Falls. To have a computer geek at your hands can come in handy some times and as I said it is an all hands on deck situation. After I finished that I called the girls and invited them for a sleep over.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 26 – sleepover**

The girls should be here any minute. After Dean and my brothers left and I did the things I had to do I made everything ready for the sleep over. I invited Elena, Caroline and Joe, besides Joe I didn't quite know the other two and since they are so important to my brothers I want to get to know them better. Especially if I demand it form Dean with my brothers, I figure I have to do the same.

I cleaned the living room a bit, because let's face it to live with three guys isn't a walk in the park. After I took a long bath and thought about everything that happened in this last month. It was good to be alone with my thoughts. Not only Dean had a problem in the last weeks. No I wasn't as happy either. I couldn't enjoy the pregnancy that much, because they wouldn't let me alone. It was nice that they tried to protect me at all cost, but I felt like couldn't breathe anymore and didn't I have time for me.

Also the fighting and Deans disappearing act were getting to me. Before I was alone I could ignore it, but here alone with my thoughts I let them drift. Not a good idea, a quiet voice is whispering in my ear that Dean is cheating and that is the reason for his disappearing. He only told me that he had errands to run, but never what.

The doorbell brings my out of my thoughts. As I walk to the door I decide that I have to ask him as soon he is back. Until then I hope that my hormones are on alert and nothing more. I know I can trust him; I don't have the reason not do. He didn't hook up with other girls before the pregnancy, while should he start now.

I open the door and on the other side standing are Elena, Caroline and Joe. "Hey guys, nice that you could make it."

"Of course, I love sleep overs." Caroline declares while she hugs me, before she enters the house into the direction of the living room.

"I brought vodka and nachos for Caroline and me. And for you and Joe Nachos and gummy bears." Elena says and hugs me also, before she follows Caroline.

"Oh my God Izzy you didn't have changed!" Joe says and embraces me.

"You also." I close the door and we walk together back into the living room.

"I look different and I am old." she says.

"But in your heart you're still the same." with that she embraces me again. God I missed her. We all take a seat around the living room. Caroline and Elena on the couch, Joe on one of the armchairs and I simply on the floor. As long as I can get up alone form the floor. I sit there. I love to sit on the floor, because you have always everything in view at least in my opinion.

"So what do you want to do?" Caroline wants to know.

"I want to get know you two better" I say and point at Elena and Caroline. "You are important to my brothers and I want from them that they get along with Dean so I could do the same for them without being asked. … But I think I got the better end of the deal."

"Why?" Elena wants to know.

"To put it lightly Dean isn't a easy person."

"From what Alaric has told me understandable this Winchester-Brothers saved the world more than once. To come out of it with issues was expected." Joe says.

"That's true."

"But why did they have to save the world?" Elena wants to know.

"Because of the apocalypse."

"Wow." said all together.

"But enough of that. Lets have some fun. … Stefan told me you like party games Caroline. What would you say of a little truth or dare, without dares?" I say with a mischievous grin. I always liked the game. The first time I played it was while studied at the university during the sixties and yeah I was part of the flower power movement with all his glory. The game is a good way to get know other people pretty fast because intimate questions and their answers give you a good glance at a persons character.

While Caroline liked the idea, I could read on the faces of Joe and Elena that they aren't that into that game. "Come on. It will be fun." Caroline declares and smiles at them with her whole heart. I see what Stefan likes about her, she is happiness pure and sees everything every time positive. The exact opposite to Stefan and I believe that could be the reason that a relationship between them could work. After some moments Joe and Elena nod defeated.

"Who wants to start?" I ask.

"Me, I have the perfect question for you Izzy." Caroline pauses and I encourage her to go on. "Why did you leave Elijah for Klaus?"

Damn a good question. I thought a moment about it to sort my feelings. "While I was with Elijah Klaus courted me without his brother knowing. He send me flowers, chocolate, he drew me and wrote me poems. So the whole nine yards and I believed that he really wanted me. So I left Elijah, but after we started to became an item I learned fast that I was simple an object he could steal from his brother and nothing more. I wasn't angry with him, more with Elijah, because he didn't fought for me, like always in his life he gave something important for him up for his brother."

"He wrote you poems?" Caroline asks perplex.

"Oh yeah. They were equally beautiful and terrible." we all have to laugh about that.

"Izzy your turn." Caroline says.

Without thinking I know what I want to know and from whom. "Elena, who is the love of your life Damon or Stefan?" before she could protest I add. "Nothing will left this room and please know I will not judge. … I think that would be a bit hypocritical or?"

"Yeah that's right?" Elena says. I am not the only one, who wants to know the answer to that question. Caroline is equally interested in the outcome. As she after some moments of thinking said Damon, I could see Caroline let out a breath of relief. "Why did you fall for a guy like Dean?" Elena wants to know.

"You mean because you could describe him as a man whore?" I ask the counter question. Besides Elena the others nod too. Ah they are really interested in that. Good that I don't have to think about my answer. "First I have to tell you that our first encounter doesn't quite go as planed for him, because I blow him off. As you could get guess I hurt his ego with that." all started laughing. "But I fall for him, not because of his looks, which is a nice extra or his charm. No I fell for him, because of his love for Sam, the only family he has left and you should see how he interacts with him, he is both father and brother in one. He also didn't show it directly but he is compassionate every life that he couldn't save he burdens and carries with him. I simply love him because others always come first for him and it is very hard that he gives you the chance to put him first. But as soon as you have a place in his heart, he would never let you go, even if you pull the biggest shit in history." I answer with tears.

"That's so romantic and you're right that isn't the Dean we see." Caroline says.

"I know."

"That's not true." Elena interjects.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"I can see that every time he looks at you, when he thinks nobody is looking." she says serious.

"Thank you."

"Nothing to thank for. It is only the truth."

"Change of the subject, before we all start cry, because of this romance." Caroline says and we all laugh.

"I have a question for all of you." Joe says and all eyes are on her. "Will you all live under this roof in the future?"

"I believe so." was my answer to that. "As a big family, even if it is a dysfunctional one with many problems ahead. But together we could manage It." every one of us toast to that with a drink.

"So that means you will start a relationship with Stefan, Caroline?" Joe asks further.

She starts to blush. I don't know why she should be embarrassed because of the feelings for my brother. But a glance at Elena tells me that she has a problem with that, because of the sister code for best friends, but Elena is with Damon now and she shouldn't judge. As soon as Elena sees I could read her emotion she covers them up. Oh she didn't want Caroline to know that she has a problem with that. Sorry, Elena I like you, but I believe that Caroline is good for Stefan; better then you have ever been. "I know he wants it!" I tell Caroline.

"Really? Even after what I did to him?" Caroline asks.

"As his best friend you should know that Stefan forgives easily especially loved ones or would you believe he would have Damon still in his life if that wasn't the case. So go for it."

A smile started on her face and answer she nods. She is happy. Elena not so much, if looks could kill I would be death. I am not scared of her, because I am not anyone I am the sister of Stefan and Damon and as such I know how to fight, so I stare her down to tell to get over herself. As soon as she got the message she took a huge drink, good. The others were so engrossed in their thoughts that they didn't see this interaction. I would do anything for my brothers and that includes to get them their happy endings, in the way they like it. In this moment that means Stefan and Caroline. I am not so sure about Damon at the moment, but I believe that something will happen.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 27 – catching up**

After Elena and Caroline were wasted and lie passed out on the couch, I invited Joe into the kitchen. "Do you want a tea?" I ask her as we enter the kitchen.

"Yes, please."

I start with making tea for us. "Now we have time to catch up." I take a seat beside her. "So how have you been?"

"What do you mean?" Joe tries to play it done.

"I mean Kai." I state matter-of-factly. I was there during his psycho run. I saw what he did to his family and the after effects of it. In my opinion the Gemini coven broke apart after at that day. That was the reason that Joshua Parker, the father of Joe and Kai, put the needs of the coven before the needs of his family. Only with my help I could got him to agree to let Joe go away on her own, because she didn't any magic left and wanted a fresh start.

That's the point where our friendship really started. I helped her to get into college, equally with money as well as believing in her. Money means nothing to me. I have more than enough of it and I already studied at the university trice actually. I studied Archaeology at the Brown University in the sixties, my flower power time. In the eighties I studied Journalism at Berkley. But my first time at the University was in Stanford in the twenties, there I studied Business.

I finished all of them, what can I say when you have all the time in the world you can use that to your advantage and learn as much as you like. But besides Joe nobody knows that I have these degrees. I don't hide them, but they are not that important to me to scream it at the world and until now nobody asked me about my education. But it was a hard way. It took me some time to graduate from high school in the first place, because education and woman during my time was a no go. But I worked hard and in the end I did it.

"Like my worst nightmare has come to haunt me." Which is true, because for her first year at college we lived together in an apartment, while she studied I hunted or worked for the local newspaper as a freelancer, but at night she was back in that house, at that night. She fought for her life as well as her siblings every damn night for a whole year. It got better with time, but only little by little.

"Does he visit you often?"

"No, not really, not that Alaric would let him near me, especially since he knows that I am pregnant."

"So you don't know if he knows that I am here." I ask her out of curiosity. I know we talked about her and not about me. But me and him, that is a bomb, which is going to explode sometime soon. Maybe I am a little bit selfish at the moment, but I am aloud to do that from time to time. It also gives her the possibility to change the focus from her to me. I know she hates to talk about her family. It was always a fight to make her talk. But she needed it, because the nightmares decreased after she started talking about the night. Until that moment I only knew some parts of the happenings, but after she talked how he hunted her and her siblings while she bled I also couldn't sleep for some time.

Only that it was me, who he was chasing. A nightmare which come back to me since I know that he is out, because let's not forget that I am the reason he was in the prison world in the first place. I am sure there is some sort of grudge on his side and I would be questionable that he is willing to help us at all. But I have faith in Bonnie and believe that she could bring him to cooperate. But I know I have to watch my back the whole time. I am not sure if I should tell Dean about that, because I have the feeling that he will not let me alone after that. But I have to stop keeping secrets it's not good for me, him or us.

"I am not sure." she said, while I was in my thoughts. I only register it on the frontier of my conscious.

"Okay." I don't know if I should be happy or concerned about that.

"But I believe as soon as he knows he will come visit you." she states matter-of-factly. I am sure of that as well so I simply nod. "So what have you planed in that case?"

"I don't have an idea. I hope Bonnie can convince him to help us."

"And when that doesn't work?" If I am true to myself I didn't thought about that, because let's face it, if that's happening I am more than screwed.

"I have no clue."

"Without being a party popper, but I think you need a plan B." The teakettle whistles, so I go up, take two cups for both of our teas and purr us some. While I make the tea, I start thinking. When has my life become this problematic? Until I came back to my family; I only lived form hunt to hunt, killed what killed humans, had sex with Dean and worked on our relationship. But since then it feels like a million years have passed; I feel so finished at the moment. I don't know if it is the pregnancy or the situation itself, but normally I don't give up, because for everything there is a solution in my book. But now I can't see the wood for the trees.

I sigh and say without really thinking about it. "Maybe I could apologize to him."

"And you think that would work?" she questions me with an unbelievable glance.

"I don't know. … Maybe?" I have to have hope, without it I would drown.

"Come on, Izzy. I know you and I know you know that it wouldn't work. Not because of you, but because let's face it Kai is a psycho. I am the living proof that he don't forget and forgives easily. Because after he came back, he was more the pissed at me and tried to force me to merge with him. You know I love you like a sister and that's why I have to be brutally honest with you. So it is not gonna happen. You need a plan B." I sigh, because I know she is right. But what other option to I have, after Bonnie fails. But it seems that she isn't finish with her statement, because she asks me. "Have you talked to Dean about this?" I look at her while I take a sip of the tea. Me; not answering her question is an answer itself to her. "Why?" she simply ask further.

What can I possibly answer? That I am afraid that he will go ballistic on me and never let me alone again. But more important that he will start to hunt Kai; at the moment we need his help more than his death. But talking with an angry Dean, who tries to protect his family, is like talking to a brick wall. It also will complicate our problems, but I don't see any other option. It is easier to let him protect me from something he knows about than from something he doesn't have a clue about. "I am afraid." I give a truthful answer, because she is one of the three people, who would see right through me. The others are Damon and Stefan, Dean is on his way to become the fourth person, but he still has long way to go.

"Afraid of what?" she asks.

"That all our problems will drive a wedge between us." I believe that sums it up.

"I don't think so." she said to that.

"Why?" now I was curious.

"Because Dean doesn't look like a guy, who would run away from a challenge and I believe you are his biggest challenge so far even after the apocalypse. But more important I have only seen him once since you are here and like Elena said he looked at you like you are his whole world. But to be his world you have to share your emotions, fears and hopes with him."

Sharing isn't the strong suit of Dean or me. Every time I did in the past I got burnt. I can only tell Damon and Stefan everything. But she is right I have to make room for Dean. He is the love of my life, the father of my son and my partner in every possible way. In short he is my world like I am his. So I nod. "I think I go to bed." I am tired, but she gave me much to think about. She nods, because she knows I have to work through it alone. Together we walk to our rooms. I fall asleep with thinking I have to share everything with Dean to make us better, to make us work, to make our future possible.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 28 – drinking buddies**

Surprisingly the hunt was finished fast. No wonder with two vampires and their supernatural abilities on your side. So Dean went with Stefan and Damon to a bar to drink something. Especially because he didn't want to drive back to the mansion now. He wasn't ready to see Izzy again so soon. Not because he was afraid that they would start fighting again. No the hunt helped him to clear his head and bring distance between him and the situation of staying in one place for this long.

It wasn't her fault that they constantly fought. No he had the problem with staying in one place and he needs to find a balance with hunting and not hunting. Even if it means to let her alone for some time, because that was the true problem for him, to let her alone, unprotected while he was at work. But other couples make it work to, while couldn't they. Okay, the circumstances are different, because of the supernatural. But he knows that Izzy is a capable hunter, who can protect herself if needed and her brothers would protect her as well. In order to make it work, he has to let go a bit.

Not easy, he loves her, she is his world. But the true reason why he doesn't want to go home, is that he has gone behind her back and more important behind a promise he made to her. And he knows that she knows that. Even if he could lie like a champ he failed every time with her. No she probably would see in his face that he had done something stupid and he couldn't mask it with anger anymore.

At least she is different than other woman, because she wouldn't assume that he had cheated. At least that's what he hopes, but he forgets that she is pregnant and normalcy doesn't work with that. No she would guess that he has done something risky without talking to her. One of their major issues in their relationship is that Dean would do something without consulting her. He knows that he has this flaw, but with protecting his family this flaw of impulse actions were his life line. Izzy is definitely part of his family, that not only because of the baby. No she slowly has found a way in his heart and that isn't an easy task. But Izzy broke his barriers and that without trying hard, because it was him who wanted to make to first step to let her in.

She is different than any other woman and that has nothing to do with her beauty or that she is smart and one hell of a hunter. But more important that she didn't accept his crap and man she can be one hell of a thunder storm. Not even Liza did that, no she always let him go away with his moods, but not Izzy.

Yeah he loved her. She is like the other part of his soul, because she is like him in so many ways, but different in so much more. She is his fire cracker, but he hated it if he was on the other end of her wraith. So no he wasn't ready to face the music just yet. So he nursed his drink and stalled time. He enjoys his peace, but of course it didn't last as he heard as someone took a seat beside him at the bar.

"Why are you hiding?" Stefan asks him.

"I don't know what are you talking about." he tried to play it down. Which in his opinion should have worked, because Stefan wasn't Sam or Izzy or even Cas for that matter, but Dean was wrong.

"I guess you have done something you shouldn't have and I don't mean cheating."

"And why not cheating?" he provoked Stefan. Maybe not a good idea, but bad ideas are Dean Winchesters trademark.

"First you wouldn't do that with Damon and me nearby." He wouldn't do it period. He may be not good in relationships, but he didn't cheat and would never do it. Even if it was tempting in the last weeks, but that would have only been a way to release his anger. Would he miss something or feel the need to be with another woman, which he didn't have, he would end things with Izzy. It's funny actually he still liked to flirt and did as often as he could, but the woman didn't interest him in the slightest. His only interest is Izzy and he knows he has it bad for her.

"And second?" he asks to get out of his head.

"You're really similar to Damon; he also would hides behind something to drink instead of facing it."

"Aha, if you say so."

"Yeah so what is it?" he asks again.

"Hey I don't do chick flick." Dean declares and hopes that would be it, but Stefan wouldn't back down.

"I believe Izzy wants us to bond."

"As if that's going to happen."

"Because I am a vampire."

Dean thought a moment about it. "No, because I fuck your sister." he answers.

"So what?" Stefan asks.

"Doesn't mean that I am enemy number one." Dean says with sarcasm.

"If I want to lose my sister again of course."

"Hm."

"You didn't really believe that someone could Izzy tell what to do."

A definite No, not that Dean didn't try it, but his little wild cat was more than pissed because of it. He had to sleep for a week on the floor to learn his lessons as she called it. You could say he never tried again. So he could see Stefan's point.

"What I thought." Stefan concludes. "So I think we should get along or at least try."

"Oh." was Deans answer it probably was a good idea, because they would be family if the like it or not. His child will be born in a hell of a family, a very dysfunctional one. But if he was true to himself he kind a liked Stefan and Damon. Stefan reminds him of Sammy and Damon reminds him of himself.

"So why are you hiding?"

"Where is Damon?" Dean tried to change the topic, but again it was useless.

"Playing pool and hitting on some girl."

"I should go to him." Dean downs his drink and wants to get up, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. Stefan's strength didn't let him get up.

"Not so fast … I could send Damon after you. And … he isn't as easy to talk too as I am, especially if he is angered, which he would be if tell him you cheated." Stefan says with the face of an angel, but his eyes tell him that he is serious. So he gave up his attitude; not that he couldn't take Damon. No, but he knows that a bar fight with one of Izzy's brothers would get him more than just a week on the floor.

He took his seat again, let his shoulders fall, signaled the bartender for another drink and waited to get it. After the first gulp he told Stefan what he wanted to know. "I broke a promise I gave to Izzy."

"How so?" Stefan wants to know. Instead of Dean another voice answers. Dean simply thought that only this guy could have such timing.

"Because he called me." Crowley said with a British accent.

"Who are you?" Stefan asks.

"I am Crowley the King of Hell and you are?"

"She didn't joke she really knows the King of Hell?!" Stefan's says to Dean.

"Unfortunately." Dean says as he downs the rest of his drink in one go.

"Dean I am hurt." Crowley mocked him. "After what I have done to help you, Moose and Kitty."

"Who is Kitty?" Damon's voice asks from behind Crowley. He has heard the whole conversation between Dean and Stefan. Even that Stefan would have used Damon to get what he wants. An interesting move for Stefan, he has to congratulate him for that later. But since this short guy in a cheap suit has come literally out of nowhere, he was alert. So he went to the three of them.

"Do you have a new band Dean? Who are dumb and dumber here?"

Without waiting for Deans answer Damon used his speed to attack, but as soon as he reached Crowley he vanished. Only moments later he reappeared besides Dean. Damon was perplexed. He is used to being on the top of the food chain. But since his sister is back in his life things have changed. As he looks at Dean and Stefan, he could see his brother smile and Dean pissed.

"So who are they?" Crowley asks as a cocktail appears in his hands.

"Crowley let me introduce you to Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

"As in Izzy Salvatore." he asks. That tells Dean that his frenemy Crowley didn't know about Izzy being part of the supernatural world. It is good that old Crowley didn't know everything. That made Dean smile a bit.

"Yeah, what do you want from my sister?" Damon asks.

"Kitty has brothers … and you got her pregnant. I don't want to be in your shoes." he mocks him while he enjoys the show. But he was disappointed.

"So what?" Stefan says, because he could see that Crowley tries to provoke them.

As soon as Crowley registered that it wouldn't work, he changes his attention back to Dean again. He brought his hand on his shoulder. "Tell Izzy he will be back in some days." With that Dean and Crowley simply vanish. Stefan and Damon didn't believe their eyes, but Dean was gone and both know that Izzy wouldn't be pleased, but more like down right pissed. Now the two of them didn't want to go home to face Izzy's wraith.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 29 – Deans solo act**

It had been two days since Dean vanished with Crowley of all people and my brothers only told me after some serious time. What is Dean doing with Crowley? I have a very bad feeling about this and why didn't my brothers tell me about it sooner. They should have called the minute he was gone, but my brothers wanted to tell me in person. I am not a tiny girl, who would've cracked and they know that.

But that's not important at the moment. No, I have to make a call and tell Sam that his brother is missing … again. What a pleasure? I pick up my new phone and dial. He picked up and his happy "Whats up Izz?" made my heart heavy. I know the moment I tell him about Dean, the short happiness he felt at the moment would be gone.

I take a deep breath to calm myself a bit, because my panicked voice would worry him more. After I am sure I could say the words in a calm manner, I say, "Dean is gone!"

"What do you mean by gone?" he asks in his hunter voice.

"I send him on a hunt with my brothers." I answer.

"What did he do?" I have to smile at that, because Sam knows that I only would have sent him away as a last resort, so that he could cool off, before we are together again. So it feels good that he isn't angry at me for sending him away. Sam knows me and Dean and the ups and downs of our relationship. Even if he didn't do it on purpose, he was subconsciously always at my side, because of Deans emotional baggage and the problems with it. Besides he isn't only a brother to me, but I am like a sister to him.

"He was Dean. He was going stir crazy and there is so much angry sex I could take."

"I don't need to know that." he said disgusted like my real brothers would.

"Sorry, but that's not important. Dean is gone."

"Go on with your story then."

"After they finished the hunt they went to a bar and there they met Crowley or better he found them. But as he vanished he took Dean with him." I say with tears in my eyes that damn hormones make me into a mess. One minute I am sad, than I am happy again but I could easily go to pissed or angry mode. At the moment I am scared, because I don't know where Dean is. Only that he is with Crowley and I don't trust him in the slightest.

"Okay, did they say anything?"

"Only that Dean would be back in some days. That's been two days ago."

"Two days … hell Izzy … and you're only telling me this now." he yelled at me.

Back to angry mode then. "I only heard of it 2 hours ago. So sorry."

There was a moment of silent, before he said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, sorry."

"So what do we do?"

"Have you contacted Cas?"

"He isn't answering." Probably because he is on his search for Gabriel, hopefully he will find him.

"We could summon Crowley?"

"As if he would come, he is a coward."

"Good point."

"Could you ask Bon if she could do a locator spell on Dean?"

As answer I hear him ask Bonnie the same question. The time they used with each other indicate familiarity. They must have grown close in the past weeks. No, wonder they have been at the bunker for a month now to do research. And from the sounds of it, they have found more than they were looking for. Poor Damon but she wasn't his in the first place. It took some moments before Sam responded to me. "She isn't sure if it would work, if he is still near Crowley he would somehow cloud Dean."

"Fan-freaking-tastic." I say.

At that same moment my brother's storm in to the living room, the front door opens and I hear. "Baby I am home." he didn't really say that or? Forget anger I am down right pissed now.

I put Sam on speaker as I say in an angry voice. "Guess who just walked through the door."

"What a nice welcome home after I was missing for two days." he said in a grumpy tone as he enters the living room. As I see him I feel something isn't right. I can't put my finger on it, but I know something is different. Call it a gut feeling, but somehow this isn't the same Dean that left a week ago.

These feelings are the reason that I have always salt and holy water on me. You never know when you need it. Like the skilled hunter I am I take both out and throw them at Dean. He didn't react to either of them at the least not physically. "Really?" his tone is getting more pissed by the minute. But his anger is normally not this unpredictable. So what is different?

While I got the knife from my boot out, I search my brain for a solution. With the knife in my hand I slowly step towards him without letting him out of my sight. Dean didn't steps away, but wasn't too pleased that I didn't trust him either. The blood on his forearm after I cut him was red, so no skin walker, no demon or shapeshifter or werewolf, because the knife was silver.

"Happy now?" he asks me.

"Not in the slightest I know something is different." I say and study his face. In his eyes I read that he hides something from me which he isn't to keen to share. "You can't lie to me Dean. So what is it? What did you do?"

"Nothing! Everything is normal."

"That's a lie." Damon takes part in the conversation. "I hear your heartbeat and it speeded up."

"Come on Dean even I know you lied and I am not even in the room with you." Sam yelled at him over the phone.

Dean sighed but didn't answer. So I made my own conclusions with the information I have in my head. "It can't be good if you won't tell us. So I would guess you made a shitty decision which will bite us in the ass. And I bet Crowley somehow told you that you would do the right thing which is an oxymoron." I say as I look at him. Every one of my accusation hit the target right on. I hate it to be right, but not only because he did it. No, because he did it without talking to me.

What was he thinking? Shouldn't we be a team and make decisions together. Ok, I also did something without talking to him, but I definitely wasn't as reckless as him. His reckless self will get him killed and then I am alone with our child. Not going to happen, he had to learn a lesson; even it would be hard for me. Not only because of my hormonal state, but because I love him, but we are going to be parents and that he starts thinking about his actions is important.

I cross my arms in front of my chest and say with a hard voice. "So what did you do?"

"Babe …" he tried to say something.

"Don't babe me. I thought we are in this together, but clearly I am mistaken." tears storm down my face.

"What are you saying?" he asks with a slight panic in his eyes. Which did enhance my tears, the flood gates are open and I am full on crying now.

"I think you should tell me what you did, so we could reverse it and then I think we need a break."

"What?" he asks with a shocked expression. It hurt me to tell him that, but I can't trust him at the moment. Not until he understands that his actions have consequences. This could go terrible wrong and I could lose him, I know that, because Dean Winchester didn't react quite well to ultimatums. But it could also be good like a wakeup call. At least that's what I hope for.

"If you are saying what you're saying, then I want you to know, that if you send me away I don't come back."

That hurt. Wow. Dean is as stubborn as me and he never will do anything he is told. It is his life and he has his own rules and you don't stab someone in the back. In his eyes I did exactly that, but if I take it back I would be go against myself. Something I never would do.

But before I could react somehow, Stefan tried to play peacekeeper as always. "I think we all should take a step back and think about it." he is trying to give me a way out without going against my principles.

"No she made herself clear if I don't do what she wants I have to go?"

"Typical you only hear what you want to hear. I only wanted to be part of an important decision, especially if this decision could kill you. That's what a family should be like and I thought we are one." I yell at him. Even if his face had a hard expression on I could see in his eyes that he was hurt, because that statement hit home. He is a hothead and he knows it. It is a part of him that I love, but his not-think-something-through attitude, brought him more trouble than he cares to admit.

"We are a family. That's why I bought you this." with that he reached in his pocket, got in front of me on one knee and presented a ring box to me. Not really. Is he really proposing … now? But of course he is. He is looking waiting at me for an answer.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 30 – The Mark of Cain**

"No." was my answer for so many reasons, apart from that that now is not the time for it. Of course I want to marry him. It would make me happy, but not while he simply proposes to change the subject of a fight in a direction he likes. He should know that I see right through his tactics.

It took him a moment to register what I answered. "No? … You're saying no?" he was more than pissed, because he presented me with his heart and I crushed it. It was a nice question for all the wrong reasons.

"Yes, because first you didn't really ask, but secondly you're only doing it to divert the tension away from you." I state matter-of-factly.

"You know the question." he answers and again concentrates only on the first option instead on the second one. I called him out once I can do it again.

"But I like to be asked, especially that question. But that is beside the point. I said no, because how can I say yes if you didn't tell me what you have done, especially if your actions will possibly affect both of us or better all three of us." With that I put my hand over my belly to bring my point across.

In his eyes is see the anger slightly fading as he considers my words. The thought of hurting me or the baby with his actions apparently didn't cross his mind. Typical Dean without thinking he jumps right into a mess and creates a bigger mess.

Silence followed as if he was thinking about what to do, should he tell me what he had done. It must be something big, if he is afraid to tell me. Am I am a monster or what? After some moments he let out a breath, before he told me his secret. "To protect our family I took the Marc of Cain."

Wow, that is like a slap in the face. My conclusion that it would be bad is correct, but bad doesn't begin to cover it. The Marc of Cain is a whole new level of bad. I heard of the Marc in my life only twice and it was always in combination with a huge blood bath.

I have no idea what to do or to say to his revelation. I only look at him speechless, while I repeat the same question over and over in my head. How could he have done that? On a scale from one to ten for bad choices this reaches the 1 million mark. In his eyes I see that he also didn't know what to say. But at the same he pleads with me to understand him.

What is there to understand other than that he made a shitty decision without thinking of the consequences? Again. I can't no longer look at him because my anger is rising and I don't want to let it out now, because where is the point. It will not change the situation. As I take a look around the room I see that Damon and Stefan have left as alone. My guess is that they have left as soon as Dean was down on one knee.

We were alone. Okay not technical because Sam is still on the phone and listening to everything that has happen. He broke the silence for me. "Did I hear you right Dean you took the Marc of Cain?" he ask in angered tone. Comprehensible I feel the same way.

"Yes?" Dean answers to the phone. In his face I can read that he didn't see why that is so bad, of course not.

"Do you know what that implicates?" Sam asks his brother.

"It is a way to protect my family, but from Izzy speechless self I guess it's bad." Ok, his intentions where good, but the way to hell is paved with good intentions. He should have talked to me. But am I am aloud to judge I also told him nothing of my plans, but I didn't do something as catastrophic as he did. We need to talk and the best time would have been yesterday.

"Try biblical." Sam yells at him. In his voice I could hear he isn't only pissed at him but also disappointed. Join the club. I would have never guessed he would do that. But Dean Winchester has a talent for surprising you in every possible way. Sometimes I love that character trait of him, but now isn't such a time.

"What's the big deal about it?" Dean asks in a light tone, but I can see that he is trying to play it down, like he knows that it probably could be good. At least there is some common sense left in him. Good that means we can get rid of it.

"The Marc changes your personality. Violence will become your second nature in the worst way ever, because killing will become some sort of sport to you." I say with hard voice to make him understand, but I also lose some tears over it. Wow I must have broken the record on shed tears today.

He looks back at me, but I can see that the wheels in his mind are working over what I have told him. Instinctively he steps away from me. He understands that the Marc may be a way to protect me and the baby, but on the other hand it could also be the element that could hurt us. Being around him could be dangerous, but I know that he needs me. Now more than ever before, that means I have to stop him from running. Protecting his family means everything to him, even if it means to protect us from himself.

Before he can turn around and run away. I step to him and make him look me in the eye; put my hand on his cheek and say. "Please don't." I say with a pleading voice. Even when I am pissed at him I love him with all my heart and after I learned that he felt the same way I would never let him walk away. Even if he believes that he would do it for my own good.

He looks at me and the anger in his eyes fades away. It feels like my touch helps him calm down. A good sign that he is still the Dean that I fall in love with. I could always calm him by touching him. It seems like I became his anchor. It took him some time before he nods and his way of telling me that he wouldn't leave us. I know Dean is stubborn, but he knows that I would never forgive him and that he would lose me for good if he walks through that door now. I gave him a light kiss on the lip to which he responds.

"Ok, even if I don't see you I think that Izzy stopped you from running Dean. Good. So can you tell me, what gave you the idea that the Marc of Cain would be good plan?" Sam asks Dean. A question I also want an answer to.

"Please don't say it was Crowley's idea." I add to Sam's question, because I have a hunch and I hope that I am wrong. But of course no such luck. Even if he didn't answer it verbally I could read in his face that it is exactly how it happened. Wow, literally wow, how can someone, who is so smart be so dumb. But I have to give him the benefit of the doubt, because I can only guess, how Crowley manipulated Dean. But one thing is for sure he will pay for it.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asks after Dean's silence. He surly can also guess his answer. So this is his way of diffuse the tension.

"I think you should do some research, Sam. Maybe you found something on the Marc." I say.

"We are on it. We will try to get it done till Friday."

"Ok, see you on Friday."

"Bye and Dean do some crawling." he says and ends the call without giving Dean the chance to answer.

Before he could make a sneaky comment to Sam's statement, which was a good advice, I say. "We need to talk."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 31 – All in**

He swallows his comment, because he knows that she isn't in the mood for sarcasm. No she wants to talk about his actions. Oh joy a chick flick moment is coming his way, but he knows he didn't have a choice if he didn't want to lose her. Definitely not what he, even if he wants to run after he knows that he could hurt her, but that would be the last nail to his coffin. So he takes a seat on the couch, nods and waits for her to start the talk.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" she asks him, because that is a soft spot for her. Because she believes that his actions and the implications could have been prevented should they have talked to each other. But of course that goes both ways.

"I don't know." he answers.

"That's bull, because we both know that you didn't tell me because I would have stopped you." she yells at him.

His anger rises a bit; he gets up and walks to her. "Ok that's true, but let me make myself clear I would do everything to keep you safe."

"And that's the best way to do it."

"Baby I would go back to Hell in a heartbeat if it means my family is safe." He was death serious and she knows it. Not because she can read it in his face. No she knows that hell and his experience there is a sore spot for him. They never talked about hell directly, but she knows it was bad, because of his nightmares. Besides Gabriel told her all about the apocalypse and how it started. So she knows what he had done and she knows that he wouldn't say something like that if he didn't mean it.

"But we need you here. Bobby and me." she says as reaction to his outburst.

For a moment he was confused, who was Bobby, but as she sees, how she strokes over her belly he knows, who she is talking about. His anger softens and he looks at her. "Bobby?" he asks in a whisper. She cursed herself for her slip up. She only wanted to tell him after they knew the gender of their baby for sure. Because she didn't answer him, he clarifies his question. "It is a boy?"

She looks into his eyes and sees the joy of having a son. "Yes."

"How do you know?" he ask her.

"Do you remember my dream about what we should do?" As answer he nods. "In this dream I saw you reading a book to our five year old son and you called him Bobby."

It warms his heart to hear that his son would at least have a happy life till he is five years old. To know that they would name him after his surrogate father makes his heart almost explode. So he kisses her with all the love and passion he can muster to show her, how he felt at this moment. The kiss took her by surprise but soon she kisses him back. She felt his love in the kiss. He was happy about that they are going to have a boy. But they still have to talk, so she breaks the kiss after some moments.

She steps away from him, crosses her arms in front of her body and says. "For our sons sake we have to put all cards on the table. No more secrets."

He knows she is right, but being open about everything isn't his strong suit. "Ok. I try." he answers honestly after some moments. A good start, because she knows that will not easy for him, but also not easy for her. A trait the share is that they are both very private persons. They have secrets they didn't tell each other or anybody for that matter, but they have to start now. After he revealed what he has done, she should tell him about her actions as well. "Thanks. … But you weren't the only one with secrets."

"Meaning?" he interrupts her, because he didn't like it one bit that she also has kept something from him.

"While you were gone I talked to Cas!" she starts her confession.

"Why?" he ask a little bit angry, because he didn't trust him at the moment at least not to 100 percent and she knows that. So why would she call him.

"I needed some favors from him."

"For what?"

"The same as you to protect our family." she says.

"Why I had it covered." he answers with heat in his voice.

"I can see that. But to make myself clear you don't have a monopoly on protecting this family. It is also my part."

"No it is not."

"If you are going to say because I am woman you will regret it."

"No, but you are the mother of our child and he needs you more than he needs me, so stay out of the line of fire, because I know how it is to grow up without a mother." he says to her.

"You know that I can't do that." before he can say anything to that, she puts her hand on his chest to stop him. "From my point of view a child needs both his parents and I can tell you that is something I know. So we are equals in every part of this or it isn't working. So this means we both have an equal saying in protecting our family."

In her face he can read that she is death serious about that. He doesn't like that one bit. Bobby needs her more than him, that's for sure. But she can be as stubborn as him and he has the feeling that he would lose this argument. So he sighs and says. "Ok. … but why Cas?"

She knew this question was coming and that he wants to get the full answer to that. With the answer probably a new argument will begin, but it was her idea and so she answers. "I needed favors from him."

He figured that much, but he can't come up with what she would need him for. "Which are?" he asks her.

"First I asked him if he could send some of his angel buddies in the past to the exact time the prophecy was released. This way with have the original prediction." she says. Not a bad idea he has to give her that. No wonder she is smart; she always comes up with good ideas so why didn't he talk to her about the Mark, he banes that thought in the back of his mind, because what's done is done. He guesses that her confession wasn't over, so he encourages her with a nod to go on. "And I also asked him to find Gabriel."

"Gabriel? … Gabriel! You know that he is death. But more important how do you know Gabriel?" he yells at her.

She takes a deep breath and he knows that he probably wouldn't like her answer. So he isn't that sure anymore if he wants to know all her secrets. But what she says next surprises him on so many levels. "Gabe and me … we had a thing … and he isn't death he faked his death … with my help." Is she serious right now, she and Gabriel?

"And you need him, because you miss him so much?" he says in an angered manner, but she could see his jealousy.

"Of course not, but he owes me a favor and to have an ex archangel on your side could come in handy." A good point he has to give her that. But that doesn't change the fact that he can't get out of his head seeing him with her, the woman he loves.

"But …"

She didn't know why he would be jealous of Gabriel, because she loves him and nobody else. "No buts. You don't have to be jealous, because I only love you." she says and kisses him.

He feels her love for him; it isn't like he doubted it. No, but her and Gabriel is a bit much. The guy killed him over a hundred times, but she didn't know that. What would happen if she knew, so he breaks the kiss and tells her "I know you love me. But Gabriel and me we have some history as well, he killed me over 100 times to teach Sammy a lesson before I went down under."

Wow, she didn't know that. Ok, she would have a word or more with Gabriel about that, should Cas find him. "And I will kick his for that, but I think we need his help." she said with a yawn. She didn't know how tired she was. She didn't have her nap today and slowly her body is taking his tribute.

"After you slept." Dean says in his mother hen tone.

"But we are not done!" she objected.

"And I know that, but we talk as soon as you have taken a nap. You know what the doctor said you need as much rest as you can get." Even if he has some problems with her, he always would put her first and he knows she would do the same.

"Ok."

"Good. I duck you in and then search for place to stay." Not that he liked that idea, but he knows only because they have talked doesn't mean that he is out of the doghouse. She can be stubborn if she wants to be. But of course she surprises him.

"Why would you do that? … I want you here." Yeah she knows what she said, that they need a break, but that was lifetime ago now at least in points of her feelings.

"Really?"

"Yeah I want your stubborn ass beside me in the bed. So I can kick your ass before you doing something dumb again."

"So I am forgiven."

She laughs. "Far from it, but I need you, because I love you."

"I can work with that." With that he kisses her again, picks per up and carries her in his arms to their room. He places her on the bed and takes the place beside to cuddle her. Soon both of them fall asleep, because the last 24 hours were more than exhausting.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 32 – In my time of dying**

Movements beside Dean woke him up. In the first moment he was alert and his hunter instincts kick in, but after he felt a shake of the bed again, he looks at Izzy and sees that she has a nightmare. It must be a bad one, because she trashes from one side to the other. Not good, because waking her up from a nightmare isn't an easy task, because she is so deep in the dream that she can't let go of it. Dean blames her ability and her stubbornness for it, because every time he tried to wake her up it felt to him as if she wanted to stay in the dream to see all even if it hurts.

Since they share a bad she had two or three nightmares. Not many in relation to his nightmares which came every other week, but at least he tries to get out of the dreams. But if he thinks about it for a moment his dreams have decreased since he is with her. Interesting, but at the moment he has more important things to do. He has to wake her up, even if it is not easy, but he hates it to see her like that.

Gently he grabs her shoulder, tries to calm her down and whispers softly in her ears. "Babe … Baby, wake up." The thrashing stops but she didn't open her eyes and the movement behind her eyelids told him that she is still in the dream. So he tries another way and showers her face with light kisses. Izzy conscious slowly gets the upper hand and she feels his kisses on his body, which she enjoys. Slowly she starts to stir, so he kissed her beautiful lips. She responds instantly.

Dean left her mouth and wanders south to her neck with butterfly kisses. Izzy has her eyes still closed and simply enjoys how he made her feel. A loud moan escapes her lips. He chuckle's against her shoulders. "I didn't even have to try and you are hot and heavy only in moments."

"Funny, haha. Be happy about my hormonal, horny self." says with a smile.

"Oh I am, believe me I am. But before the pregnancy I had to work and now one light touch lets you moan like that. It's relaxing."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." with that she kisses him again. But he wanted to know some things so he broke the kiss after some moments.

"Besides that you're horny, are you ok?" he asks her concerned. His question refers to her nightmare as well as her over all pregnancy state. He may have seen her only a few days ago, but so much can happen in a short time. His actions are the best indicator for that. But he also wants to know if he missed something besides that they having a boy.

Yeah he was scared as shit as he heard about the pregnancy, but the thought about a child warmed his heart. It wouldn't be easy, hell it isn't easy and the baby isn't even here yet. But together they could make it work. So Dean wants to be part of the pregnancy for as many steps as possible.

Izzy took his hand and placed it over her baby bump. She knows he worries about her and that warms her heart a bit, even if she hates his mother Henning some times. He had seen her bump, but feeling the little bump was amazing and makes it more real. "We are ok. But …"

"But what?" he interrupts her.

"I don't sleep so good." she says.

"Why?"

"Every night I have the same nightmare. … I dream Kai is hunting me to get his revenge."

Not good, he knew it wasn't a good idea to trust a witch, especially that one. But she made a good point in using him against Esther, but if he is hunting Izzy even if it is only in her dreams than they should find another way. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because I knew that you want to change my mind about using him, as you are thinking now!" she answers. Wow, she can really read him like a book, but he isn't so bad at it himself.

"But you are scared about that."

"Yeah." she answers truthfully. He knows that she wouldn't back down from her idea, but he will not allow that she will get hurt. They have to find a common ground.

"Ok, we look how it goes, but as soon as he only looks at you the wrong way he is fair game." he stays in a hard voice. Izzy knows that she couldn't change his mind about that. She has to be happy, that she gets it her way at least in some part of it. So she nods. "Good and you never meet with him without me."

"Dean." she tries to argue that that isn't necessary, that she could take care of herself, even if she is scared about him.

"No, that is out of discussion."

"Ok." she sighs defeated.

"Good." he kisses her again.

After a short moment she breaks her kiss and says. "The appointment yesterday was without any problems."

"What appointment? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked pissed, because he can't believe she would exclude him from something like that.

"I did. I send you two messages as well as a calendar invitation." she defense herself.

"But I didn't get them."

"Did you lose your phone?" she asks him and hopes he says yes, because the alternative would be worse, because Dean would never have missed it without a good reason.

"No I lend it to Crowley for a mom … Son of a bitch." he concludes.

"I kill him." she said seriously.

"We tried." he says to lighten the mood.

"I find a way and I have an eternal life to search for It." she declares determined.

He shortly smiles before it vanishes. His face displays that her immortality still is a sore spot for him. But not because of the supernatural, he accepted that part. No the focus shifted, because he didn't have the eternity with her. He would die and she and maybe their child also would live on, so much for a happy ending.

"What is it?" she asks him, because she could see something is eating him up.

"Nothing." he tried to lie.

"What is about our no secrets policy?" she asks him stern.

He got up and starts to pace their room. He didn't look at her as he searched for a way to voice his thoughts. Reservation was never his strong suit, so he bluntly says. "I will die!"

It took her some moments to understand what he meant with that. She didn't have thought about his death, because she lives in the here and now. Otherwise she would drive herself crazy over all the people she could lose because of death someday.

But he is right, she and Bobby and maybe another child should her dream come true would live on, while he would die. A single tear escaped her and run down her cheek. They are a family, but with an expiration date. There would be ways to change that, but she never would suggest that to him, they would go against his principles, but then it hit her. Yeah he would die, but the Mark of Cain wouldn't let him. "Fuck." she screams.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 33 – god parents**

"Tell me about it."

"No you don't get it. You can't die!"

"What are you talking about?" he asks her confused.

"It is an old legend about the Mark."

"And …"

"According to it the bearer of the Mark can't die. Should he die the Mark would bring him back." she stops because she didn't know how tell him the rest. Because the bearer would change in something different after his death and she knows he never wants to become that.

"There is something you are not telling me!" he says, because her body language and his gut feeling tell him that her sentence wasn't finished.

She swallows the knot in her throat down and answers. "You would become a demon."

"What?" it wasn't a question, but more of an unbelievable statement? "How do you know that the legend will be true?" he asks her hopefully, because he didn't want to become a demon. Not now, not ever. His time in hell and what he had done there was enough for him.

She thought a moment about that and sorts her thoughts for the right answers. She is not 100 percent sure, but her gut tells her that it would be true. So she goes with that and gives him an explanation. But she started with a question and hopes that she guesses right. "How did you get the Mark?"

Without thinking Deans answers. "A guy named Cain transferred it to me." he says. His own answer gives him the feeling that the legend could be real.

"Do you believe that it could the real Cain?" she asks him.

"Do you mean Cain, as in Cain and Abel?" he says his counter question. He maybe not got with the bible stuff but he knows the basics and that's part of the basics.

"Yeah, so what do you think?"

Dean remembers the house of Cain and the pictures. All in all it looked old. "Damn." he exclaims.

She figures he has come to the same conclusions as her, but he needed to see her logic and that thought about it. Especially, why the last part of becoming a demon if he dies, would part of the deal. "And what did he do?"

"He killed his brother." he answers, something he couldn't do. But here he is and shares the same Mark as Cain.

"Can it get more sinful?" she asks him. She also knows that he would never kill Sam; he loves him too much for that. Maybe that is the key to fight the Mark and his instincts.

Without an answer, he took a seat on the bed again; he felt defeated and puts his head in his hands. "Fuck." Why hasn't he talked with her? He should know by now, that there aren't many things she didn't know anything about. With that inside knowledge he never would have taken the Mark. Damn Crowley, he cursed me and all the people I love, Dean thought.

She put her arms around him from behind. Yeah he had done something really stupid, but she wouldn't abandon him because of it. No you don't turn your back on family. She has hope that they will find a way to stop that he would become a demon. She would do everything for that. "We will find a way to prevent that."

"How? Even if I don't die of old age I am a hunter. My life span isn't high." he answers. The Mark has limited his actions. He took it to protect his family, but after this revelations he can't take risk to keep them save, because that could mean him dying and becoming a demon. Could this get more messed up?

"Yeah I know, but do you really believe that Sam or I would let that happen if we have a say in it?"

"No."

"Good. We will research it. Maybe the angels could help Cas or Gabriel." They been around for a long time, they should know more about the Mark and how it was created. Maybe the creation process could help them to figure it out.

"Why the angels?" he asks her. He knows they are useful, but he didn't trust them. Some have screwed him over to many times and there is something different about Cas, he has changed and Dean knows that he knows that Dean knows, but he didn't talk with them, something that doesn't sit right with him. Cas is part of this family, but he was distant in the last time and that is never good.

"Because they could help and I think you should make peace with Cas. Bury whatever is between you?"

"No I don't trust him."

"Why?" she ask him. Cas hasn't given her any reason why he couldn't be trusted.

"I don't know it is a gut feeling."

"He is your best friend."

"Exactly."

"So forgive him and I can tell you why I want you to make peace with him." What scam is she running now? He knows that she planned something, but he didn't know if he could trust Cas again. As if she could read his mind, she says. "At least try."

He turns around to look in her eyes and sees in them that it is important to her. She also gives him the puppy dog eyes and the look gets her everything she wants. So he sighs and he says. "I will try, but no promises."

"That is all I ask for." With this first step in the right direction she is hopeful, that the both of them could work out their friendship, because they need each other.

"So what have you planned?"

"While you were gone I started thinking …"

"Never a good idea!" he says with a big smile on his face.

She playfully shoves him. "Look how is talking."

"Yeah, yeah, so what were you thinking?"

"I thought about our life and our baby."

"And?" he interrupts her.

"I played what if!" she says truthfully.

"Izzy." he exclaims.

"I want our child protected should we both have gone in some way."

"Hm." Not a topic he liked, but he lets her continue, because he knows they need to do this. Because she has a point in their life everything can happen.

"I thought about possible god parents for our child."

"And who have you in mind?" because he knows that she has already made up her mind. The only question is would he be on board for it.

"I want Cas as god father."

So that is why she wants that he starts trusting Cas again. He thought a moment about it and has to smile because only thinking of Cas interacting with a child was hilarious. And even if he didn't trust Cas fully at the moment, he knows that Cas would protect his child at all cost. So he can live with that. "Ok and as god mother."

That was the easy part Izzy knows that. Because Cas was his best friend and to persuade him to choose a vampire as god mother for their child wouldn't be so easy. But she has her reasons to want that and also to trust her. Not only because her brother loves her.

"I like to have Caroline."

"Why, she is a vamp?" a counter argument she could see coming from a mile away. But she still was offended for her brothers.

"And so are my brothers."

"That is different." he says. Interesting, it looks like the bonding time went as planned. But she has to know for sure.

"Why?" she asks with a curious smile.

It wasn't easy to say, but he has to say it, so he stated it as he sees it. "They are family." Yeah they are a dysfunctional family filled with supernatural beings and hunters, but they would stick together and Dean's statement points that out to her.

"I like that. But I want Bobby to have a god mother."

"Then pick another one like Joe or Bonnie, even if she is a witch it's better than a vamp." he declares.

"I would like that, but Joe and Bonnie are mortal." is her counter argument.

"So?"

"They are going to die and I want that our child is protect as long as possible. What better way than to have an angel and a vampire as god parents." she points out and he hates it, but she is right. They are both immortal and if their child should be immortal too they could live with him to protect him, should they be gone.

He may not like it, but it was a good plan, Izzy and her damn logic. "Ok." he says with a sigh. With logic and her smile she could get everything from Dean. As answer she kisses him with passion, love and lust, because her hormones are back again.

But a knock on the door interrupts them. Izzy's answers pissed. "What?"

On the other side of the door the person laughs, before he answers. "Sorry to interrupt your fun time, but we have a visitor you would want to meet. So get up." With that she hears Stefan walk away. She looks at Dean and he is also curious, but at the same time disappointed that their time together was cut short. Both get up and get ready to meet this mysterious visitor. It better be a good.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 34 – unexpected visitors**

Hand in hand we walk down the stairs. I am a little bit pissed, because my time with Dean was cut short for this mysterious visitor. Who could it be? I ask myself. It has to be someone I didn't invited and it has to be good. It can't be Charlie, because at the earliest she would be here at the end of the week. Oh, crap I forgot to tell Dean about that.

I stop before we reach the bottom of the stairs and turn to him. "By the way Charlie is coming on Friday." I tell him in a nonchalantly way, like it wasn't a big deal, which it wasn't at least for me.

"Why?" he asks curious but I see that he is more worried than curious. Even if he didn't say it in so many words, but he cared a great deal for her, like she was his little sister.

"I invited her to help us?"

"Izzy you know that I don't want her hunting."

"As if that would stop her." I counter.

"Point taken, but I don't want to put her at risk."

"I know, but I think we could use her help." Even if I didn't know why, because it is more of a gut feeling and in my time on earth I learned to trust my gut.

"Maybe but I don't like it." he tells me after some moments of considering it.

"You don't have to, but it is better to have Charlie with us, then out there alone." I say sincerely. I like Charlie; she is a total geek, funny and in some ways a female version of Dean, which makes it always funny to watch them.

"Ok." he admitted defeated. Oh that was easy. Ok not easy, but after all the things I read about the Mark I thought that it would affect its bearer more and that anger problems would be on the daily agenda. But until now we only had one fight and that was about the situation itself. That was a normal fight, the way we always fight. Even if that may so I will not let my guard down. Not that I don't trust Dean, but he bears the Mark and I don't trust it, because it can influence Dean like nothing else before. So I will watch him like a hawk.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and together we walk into the living room. Before we even enter, I already hear a voice I would recognize everywhere. "What takes Izabelle so long is the boy-toy keeping her up." Elijah asks the others in the room. Damn it, the day started so good, but of course that couldn't last.

I turn to Dean and whisper in his ears. "Don't be jealous" because I know even if Elijah looks like the easy one of the Mikaelson brothers, you have to treat him carefully and even flirt a little. Without another word or even to wait for an answer I step into the living room. There he is in the middle of it. He hasn't changed much he still looked handsome. The others in the room are Damon and Stefan. In their faces I can read that they don't like him here and they would watch him like a hawk while he talks to me.

Stefan was the first one to see me and gives me the I-told-you-so-look form the couch. Damon was pacing behind the couch like a caged tiger. I think he does that so that he wouldn't try to kill Elijah like he wants to. We are all on the same page, we don't want an Original vampire in our home, but we have to deal with it.

"Are you looking for me, Darling?" I ask Elijah and he turns around to face me.

"Of course." with that he walks to me and in his typical Elijah way; he takes my hand and gives me a kiss on it. Always the charmer, but even if Dean wasn't a gentleman like Elijah, I like and love him. So I only smile as answer and ignore it. Dean is only steps behind me and his first bewildered face was now around the line of a male staking a claim as he possessively puts his arms around me from behind.

"Elijah Mikaelson this is Dean Winchester."

"Ah, the boy-toy." Elijah says with a sneer.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I am also a hunter and you are what I hunt, so what can we do for you." Dean say with a cocky smile, but his eyes send the message that the vampire shouldn't test his patience, because only if there were just a few things that could kill him, Dean would search for it and use them.

"No reason to be so hostile. I am here to help." he says.

"On whose account yours or your brothers?" I ask while I cross my arms in front of my chest. Because I know how the world of the Mikaelson family works and that means that Klaus word is law. So Elijah wouldn't be here without an order from him.

Elijah didn't answer right away. But as if he had all the time in the world he goes to the bar to serve himself a drink. Damon's face told me that he isn't pleased about that. He hates it if someone takes his good stuff and Elijah took his best whiskey. With a glass in his hand he took a seat at the couch and looks at me. With my eyes I tell him that he should answer my question, if he didn't want to anger me and Elijah hates confrontation at least if it isn't necessary. "As always Izabelle you are right that Klaus send me."

"Why?" Deans asks him angry. He is getting angrier, I can see that, but I can't be mad about that. Not only is there an Original vampire here, he was send by another one. Trouble is on his way here, that's for sure and I don't like it either.

"To offer our help against Esther."

"And he does it out of the goodness of his heart … We are talking about Klaus here … I don't believe he even has a heart." I say sarcastically as I step out of Dean's arms to take the seat beside Stefan on the couch.

All beside Elijah laugh at my statement. That tells me that Elijah still is the good soldier and does as his brother told him to. "Yeah you know Klaus he helps out if he gets something in return." Elijah says before he took a sip of his glass. I am really surprised that he publically admitted to that. Maybe after a thousand years he finally learned that his little brother is a spoiled brat.

"Oh and what is that?" I ask him stern.

"Esther's death of course." he says and finished his drink.

"We do the work for him as always." Stefan concludes.

"If you want to put that way."

"Yeah, we want." Damon's says.

"I thought Esther is your mother?" Dean wants to know. Family has a different meaning for a Winchester than anybody else, especially after he lost his own mother at a young age.

"What can I say she is a bitch, who tried to kill me and my siblings more than once." Elijah answers.

That is true, but there has to be more. Elijah wasn't that open with murdering his own family, even if Klaus orders him to do it. No there was something missing. "Why?" I ask him.

"Why what?" he looks at me.

"I don't buy what are you selling." I tell him.

"But it is the truth." he tries to verify his actions.

"Bullshit Elijah I know you. I lived with you for a long time. So don't play dumb and tell us, what the real reason is." I send him a look that would tell him that I wouldn't back down. I want an answer to that question; because I would bet everything that I have that there is another reason. Esther must have done something to make him this hostile, especially if Klaus send him to help us.

Elijah downs his drink, get up and purrs himself another one, like he needs it to loosen his tongue. Oh this has to be good. "Klaus has a daughter."

I would have believed everything, but that was more than out of a telenovela, that was something else. It took a moment before the room exploded with questions. "What?" "How?" "You're kidding?" Really good questions, but where is the beginning of this mess. "Darling please give us more information, because now you don't make any sense." I say to him with a flirty tone. Dean's glance tells me that he didn't like that I use this tone with the vampire.

Elijah downs his second drink, before he answered. "We also didn't know it was possible, but Klaus was always special as a Hybrid and all. He and Hayley shared one night and the product is Hope. But the witches of New Orleans wanted to sacrifice her in Esther's name after she was born. So we faked her death and send her away with Rebekah, because like you know Esther only stops if she he has what she wants or it isn't possible to get anymore. So Klaus wants her death to get his daughter back to him and Hayley. They didn't even had a chance to hold her."

A tear escaped my eyes. No one, not even a despicable character like Klaus deserves to lose his child in this way. Especially if said person only ever wanted two things in life power to defy his father and a family, who accepts him like he was. But Klaus wasn't the only one who wants his daughter back. In Elijah's eyes I could see that he also wants his niece back.

"I can't believe I am saying this … but let's work together." I say and as soon as the words were out of my mouth I feel three pairs of eyes on me. The men in my life didn't see eye to eye with me on that one. But how could I deny Elijah help as an expecting mother. I touch my baby bump and I know that I would do everything possible for Bobby to get him back, simply because he is my baby.

"Really? Why would you help Klaus?" Elijah asks me.

"As mother I can understand where he is coming from, but that doesn't mean everything is forgiven and forgotten. No, no. I still load him, but your niece deserves to be with her parents." I answer.

I feel someone taking the seat beside me and I know it is Dean looking at him. He takes my hand and that simply gesture told me, that he understands why I would want to help. But that he would be on his guard, because he didn't trust them. Oh I definitely don't trust them either. How could I after how the played with my heart. Ok, I wasn't innocent, but the both of them played me and I would never fall so easily for anything the Mikaelson bothers would do for me.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Where will you be staying?" I ask him.

"I thought maybe here, b…" but Damon interrupts him, before he could get any further.

"Stop, even if we work together after everything you will not stay in this house. Not as long as I am breathing."

"You know that you don't breathe, because you are a vampire." Deans says with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that he will stay somewhere else, preferably out of earshot."

"How far is that?" Dean wants to know.

"I don't know, what do you say Stefan 100 Miles?"

"Make it 200 and we all feel better." Elijah looks at me as if he hopes I would let him stay. We may have a truce of some sort, but I don't want him in the house any more than all of my men.

So I say. "I am with them and you can't complain, because don't forget you want something form us."

"But you also need me." Elijah says with a superior smile like we can't have anything against him.

"On the contrary …" Deans starts.

"We have a lot of friends helping us." I finish for him.

"But I am an Original vampire and she is my mother you will need Me." he said.

"Not more than a bizarre rash."

"Dean!" I yell disgusted at him, while Damon and Stefan smirk.

"But it's true. We have some vampires, some witches, some hunters and at least one angel at our side."

"So get a room away from this family and we see you on Friday." Damon says and makes a dismissingly gesture with his hand. Elijah looks at every face like he wants to clarify if we mean it and we did. So he left without a goodbye.

"Finally!" Dean yells.

"Drink?" Damon wants to know and we all nod, even me, of course I can't drink it, but that doesn't change that I want it. But Damon purrs me simply a club soda. Oh joy.

"I have a feeling Friday will be a hell of a day." Stefan says.

"Just like every other Tuesday." Dean and I say at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Wow, longer than every other chapter. Have fun reading and writing REVIEWs. :-)**_


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 35 – somehow a family dinner**

As Friday arrived I was a nervous shell. Not because of the situation itself, but more of the fear that a bunch of people, whom are normally on different sides come together to work for a common goal. That doesn't include Dean, Damon, Stefan or even Caroline, because somehow they have put everything beside and were acting like a family. I know that I was the reason for it, but I truly can see the friendship between my brothers and Dean. They bonded over cars and they work in the garage every free minute they get.

Since Caroline and Stefan have become an item she was more in the house than not, but Dean and me we consider her family. More than Elena, for me it was my history with Kathrine, but also my own experience as a woman between brothers and the more I watch Elena, how she acts around my brothers the merrier I despise her. It looks to me like she deliberately tries to drive a wedge between Stefan and Damon. I don't know if it isn't working because of me or not. But I am happy it is not.

Dean doesn't like her or better doesn't start to get to know her, because his gut told him that she isn't all sunshine and roses. He didn't trust her and after I proposed Caroline as possible godmother for Bobby, Dean tried to get to know her and tries to trust her, like he started to trust my brothers. Somehow this paid off and the two of them bonded over losing their mother over all things. Dean hates to talk about his mother, even with me, but Caroline somehow got him to talk. I am not jealous about that, because I love that he finally has someone to talk about it, which made me like her even more.

Today is the day everyone we invited to help us would come together and somehow everyone has a beef with someone else of the group and that stresses me a bit. So I started to cook for the bunch, it helps me to relax and to think. I started two hours ago and since then I made two pies and lasagna, which hopefully will last for everyone, with a salad. The food would be ready in some minutes, so I get the dining room ready before I call the rest of the house.

I knew that by now all of them who we have called would be here. But I didn't have seen anyone since I got up in the morning. I locked myself in the kitchen to cook to clear my head somehow. I know Dean tried to get in, but Stefan convinced him, that I needed the space. So he stopped his attempt with Stefan's reassurance. This is one of the times I love to be connected to him through the bond.

"Guys lunch is ready." I yell into the house as I put the lasagna down in the middle of the dinner table. Then I went back into the kitchen to retrieve the salad. As I place it on the table the first person enters the room.

"Hey Baby, everything all right? "Deans asks me as he looks around in the room.

"We will see." I answer. Before he can react to that one by one the others enter the room.

"Hey Izz." Sam says and gives me a big hug. I hug him back. I have missed him. It is good that he is back. I love to have all my brothers in reach; they gave me hope, courage and believe in me. Simply they are family.

"Hey Sam, Bonnie" I greet him and her as she enters behind him. Even if they didn't display it, I know that something is going on between the two of them, but I will not voice it out for them.

"Oh I see you are the reason I am here." Kai says with his sadistic voice. Oh God, I hate him, even more than Klaus. But it looks like the feeling is mutual.

"Stop it Kai. You wanted to make it up to me, so shut it and take your chance." Bonnie says in a hard voice, a voice, which also broke Klaus at some point. Even if Kai didn't like it to be put into his place, he did as she said. Good that Bonnie can handle him. Especially because I could feel Dean beside me and I don't have to look him in the eye to know that he gives Kai the one-wrong-move-and-I-kill-you-stare.

"Please take a seat." I say polite without reacting in any way to him.

After Kai my brothers as well as Alaric enter. I haven't got to know Alaric better, but he is apparently Damon's best friend and Joe loves him, so that's enough for me to like him. I greet them and they take a seat at the top of the table. Every one of them keeps the seat beside them free for the significant other. Only the girls and Joe are missing but as soon as that thought crossed my mind, Elena, Caroline as well as Joe enter and gave me a welcome hug. Like always in the last time the hug between me and Elena isn't as warm as she tries to let my brother think, but I don't have a problem with that. I know she doesn't like me, but I will not tell that my brothers, because that's what she wants. If she thinks she can play mind games then she has found her master.

I take a look around. The room is full of vampires, hunters, witches and immortal beings, but there are still some of our friends or allies missing. Like Charlie she should be here by now. Either are Elijah and Cas still missing. "Where is Charlie?" I ask Dean.

"She went to the bathroom, she will be here soon."

"And Elijah?"

"He didn't show." Damon said. Go figure that he would chicken out. But like talking about the sun he appears in the room like a storm cloud.

"Are you missing me?" Elijah asks me with a smile.

"Of course." I say, role my eyes and the whole room burst out laughing.

"Hello bitches, what's up?" Charlie asks as she enters the room in her typical way.

"Nothing particular, besides delusional people in the room." I answer and again I get some laughs.

"Very funny, Izabelle."

"I do what I can." I answer. I turn to the table where everyone was sitting. Okay not everyone, because there is still no Cas, but he will be here as soon as he has fulfilled his favors. So I take the seat beside Dean and say. "Let's eat first and then work. Have at it."

All started to get them something to eat and drink, like a big family on a special holiday. I didn't have my first bite as someone behind me spook. "Luv, I thought you would wait for me."

I turn around and there he stood in all his glory with a mischievous grin on his face, like the prankster he is, Gabriel. All eyes were on him until Sam took out his gun and pointed it at him. I know why Sam is pissed at the archangel, but that topic has to wait. "Hey I was invited." Gabe answered, while he nonchalantly took the seat at my other side. I feel Dean beside me stiffen. He didn't like that he is in such a close proximity to me.

"By who?" Sam asks.

"Me." I answer for Gabe.

"Why?" Sam looks somehow hurt.

"Apparently they had a thing." Dean answers in a stern voice.

"What you and the archangel Gabriel?" Sam says surprised, but at least he puts his gun away as I nod embarrassed.

"Wow Izzy, you really know how to pick them, two Original vampires, an archangel and now a hunter." Damon says with the bourbon in the hand.

"Hehe." I say.

"Don't forget the werewolf form Beacon Hills."

"Really, you had to bring that up, didn't you?" I say pissed.

"Part of my charm, Luv." he says

"Yeah, yeah, where is Cas?" I ask to change the topic.

"Little bro took a short trip to heaven to check with them because of the prophecy. He'll be here as soon as they are done."

"Ok let's eat."

All go back to eating, but somehow my love live stayed the topic around the table. Elena brings back up every time again, after the topic would change. She sees that Dean hates the new information and she uses it. He didn't wants to know with whom or better what I had a thing. I lean towards him and whisper reassuringly. "That was in the past. You are my one and only, Dean."

He looks at me with a hard face and says through his teeth. "You know that's not the problem, because I had my fair share of women and you know that. I am the least to judge you with whom you were sleeping around. … No I have a problem with WHAT you had sex."

"Come on it isn't that bad."

"Not bad. Two vampires and not the run down the hill vamps, no it had to be Originals, an archangel and werewolf. What is next a ghoul or even a ghost?" Dean almost yells, but it was enough that the talks around the table stop. A short glance at Elena let me see her victorious smile, which of course only I could see, but she underestimates me. I know that all of them look at us, but I can handle that and for sure I can handle Dean.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." I give back, but I can't resist teasing him. "I am not into necrophilia, but I think way back there was a Skin walker." I say with a smile, which grew bigger as Elena's died down. She expected to start a fight between me and Dean. Not if I can help it.

"Are you serious?" Dean asks me and my brother's laugh at his expanse.

"Of course not, but I don't see a problem with me having sex with a werewolf." I tell him. He really has to get over his prejudices.

"It was a werewolf." he answers me.

"And my brothers are vampires." I say stern.

"That's different."

"How?"

"It simply is."

"Izzy." Stefan tries to tell me that I shouldn't push it.

He may be right, so I simply say. "Ok I get that go, but it is in the past and he isn't a virgin in that point either."

* * *

 _ **Yeah I know a cliffhanger, somehow at least.**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 36 – working together**

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Sam's pleading face to keep my mouth shut. But Dean should learn his lesson. "What is about the Amazon girl you slept with? You even had a daughter with her, which you couldn't kill, even if you knew that she was there to kill you."

"How do you know about that?" he ask but I stay silent. He glance went further from me to Sam and his guilty face was all Dean needed to now. "Sam why did you tell her that?" he asked in angered tone.

I answer instead of Sam. "Why is irrelevant, but I knew so get down from your high horse." I love him with all my heart, but he can't apply double standards, simply because he is jealous, because that's all that it is. In his face I could see, that he can't argue with that, so he will accept it.

"Yeah Deano." Gabe gives his piece to the conversation.

"Gabriel don't push Dean or Sam or I kick your ass seven days till Sunday." I say to him.

"Spoilsport." he said."

"It's your own fault. You put Dean and Sam through hell. So keep your mouth shut." I declare hard.

"How?" Stefan wants to know.

"He killed Dean in front of my eyes in over 200 ways. Of course he brought him back from the death, but only to kill him again." Sam says with a hard face.

"What?" Damon and Stefan yell at the same time. They may not see eye to eye all the time, but I know they would also be pissed with Gabe would have he done that to them.

"I like you." Kai say with a sadistic smile. It was so clear that he would say that. So nobody really reacted to it, because after almost killing all your siblings. Nothing surprises the present group in concerns of him.

"Since then we hate Tuesdays." Dean says.

"And that damn Asia song 'Heat of the moment'" Sam concludes.

"Hey that's a classic." Dean and Damon say together. I have to smile at the similarities between them.

"We talk again after you wake up every Tuesday with that damn song after you saw your brother die." Sam says.

"The good old times." Gabe says with a smile.

"You have a sick mind." Damon says.

"That says something coming from you." Caroline says with a smile.

"That's why he posed as the trickster God Loki." Sams says.

Dean finishes for him. "to teach the douchebags of this world a lesson."

"Sick like Damon said." Stefan gives his opinion on that matter.

"Hey you need me, but I can go, if you are not more welcome." Gabe says.

Before he could do his vanishing act, I say. "First of all Gabe what you did to Sam and Dean was sick. Second you owe me. I am the reason you are alive and I will collect. And third we all here have in some sort of way a beef with someone else in this room. But I plead with all of you that we all work together, because I want my son to live without the bitch Esther gunning for him. I am even ready to apologize to Kai and plead for his forgiveness for my part in his imprisonment." My voice was loud and hard. At the end of my speech I look at Kai and look at his eyes. Even if I don't like him I have to make amends … for Bobby. "I am sorry and I hope you will help us." I can see the surprise in his face, but I didn't know how he would react. Dean takes my hand to tell that he is here for me and that he will protect me as well as Bobby at all costs. Even from someone like Kai. I squeeze back to show him my understanding.

After Kai has worked through his shock he simply nods as acknowledgement instead of saying something. A good sign at least I hope, but I will keep my guard up. I don't trust him, because someone who kills his own family without remorse only for power and pleasure can't really be trusted.

"So can we all work together?" I ask the table and slowly they all nod.

Before I could say thanks or anything else, Cas arrives in the room and says. "Good, because we need all the help we can get." Jeez, talk about dramatic entrances.

"Why?" Dean and I ask at the same time.

Cas looks at all the present people and takes them all in, like he is trying to see in their souls. What he possibly is doing. I am curious what he is seeing in some of the souls and if we all have one. His glance ends at Dean and me. "I have what you asked of me Izabelle."

"I gathered as much." I give back and hope he would explain what he had learned, but it is Castiel, who we are talking about, so he is silent.

"Come on Cas, what does it say?" Dean asks because his patience is running thin.

"We went to the source of the prophecy and learned the following:

 _Two souls entwined by destiny will bring each other balance._

 _An immortal being and the vessel of Michael will fall in love with only a glance._

 _They will create a child that will change the world for good or evil,_

 _with powers from God he has to choose which path dwell on._

 _The path will be leveled by twin witches of the coven of mergers,_

 _they are different like day and night, so that he can become the knight,_

 _for the supernatural and bring them peace._

 _The child will call attention from good and evil,_

 _both will try to use him._

 _The biggest danger is the immortal witch,_

 _because she could use the child to bring destruction and fear to the world._

 _Only the bond of family can prevent that and let the child fulfill his duty._

Everyone in the room listened with interest. After Cas was finished. I feel a slight panic in my gut. My poor boy will not be used by Esther for her plans or any other being for that matter. Not as long I am breathing. Dean's hold of my hand was very strong, it almost feels painful, but it helps to stay grounded. Not only because I know that I am not alone in protecting in our child, he will give his live before he let anything happen to our son. Because it also gives me strength, even if I know he is as panicked as me, he tries to hide it and concentrates at the task at hand.

The room was silent for a long moment. As I look around into the faces, I can see that they are as stunned as I am. Ok, Elijah and Gabriel still look like they haven't a care in the world, which is probably truth. But even Kai was somehow affected by the prophecy and was deep in thought. My brothers including Sam look lethal like they would kill everything that comes to near their nephew. I am touched that they already care so much for him, but we need to understand the prophecy better, because some points are still unclear to me.

"So let me get this straight good and evil will be interested in my son. The biggest one of them is Esther, because she needs him for her evil masterplan." I try to at least lighten the mood a bit. But there weren't even smiles on the faces of the others. Not even as I spill the gender of our baby. They all were too shocked by what they have heard.

"Correct." Castiel answers.

"Why has it to be witches?" Dean asks in a huff.

"Hey." Kai, Bonnie and Joe yell offended.

"I don't like witches."

"It looks like you have to get over that, especially if the prophecy is talking about me and Joe, which I gather it is." Kai says in a cold tone. I consider his statement for a moment, before I have to admit that he is right, they are the only ones, who can be referred to in the prophecy. I am pissed and pleased about that, because I don't have a problem with Joe guiding my son, but it is another story with Kai.

"I think he is right." I admit to the table.

"Really?" Dean and all my brothers ask at the same time.

"Looks like it." Joe answers for me.

"Ok, but what means the rest of the prophecy … the bond of family for example?" Bonnie wants to know, she always stays on trek.

Surprisingly it was Gabe, how answered that. "It means that all people, who are part of the boy's life have to be part of the family, which means we have to get over our problems."

"You like to be part of his live?" I say.

"I not only like it, but I have to?"

"Why?" Dean and Sam ask him.

"Because as you know every one of the archangel has a different duty to fulfill, Michaels had to fight Lucy, Raffi was appointed to the prophets and my duty is to be guardian of children of soulmates, because they always have a special life ahead of them." Gabe says in a silent voice.

I let his words sink in and get only one conclusion about it. "Are you telling us, that Dean and I are"

"Soulmates?" Dean finishes my question.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 37 – We are soulmates?**

It was silent in the room, you could have heard a pin trop and everyone was looking at Gabriel for an answer to that question. But like always he does everything on his own terms and time. I swear he does it on purpose to tease us all. But I don't have the patience for his games. "Answer the question Gabriel. Are Dean and me soulmates?"

He looks at me with a big smile on his face as he answers. "Of course you are, what do you think means entwined by destiny, surly not that you met at Walmart."

Now I am stunned, but it explains somethings for me. Like that I trusted him almost immediately after I was sober. Normally I have trust problems and I know Dean feels the same way. But as we met it was like we clicked somehow. Thinking about it now, tells me it was like finding a part of my soul I didn't know I was missing.

"Wow." was Dean's reaction to that statement. For the first time since I know him I can't read him. I don't know what he wants to tell us with that. I know Dean normally hates to have a destiny, because it takes away his choices and finding your soulmate is like that. I need fresh air, without looking at the table I get up and run to the front door to clear my head. It takes me only moment and I stand on the front lawn of the mansion. My childhood home which was always like a big castle to me, felt all of a sudden like a cage. Do I ever make anything the normal way, of course not, where is the fun in that?

Soulmates are rear; there are only a few examples for such in the lore, like Helena and Paris. Because in the most cases it feels like the historians guessed such a thing, there were never prove for it. You can find a good deal about lore of soulmates. The range went from that they can bind themselves to each other to that they would either save or destroy the world. The only thing you can find in all lore sources is that in the most cases the soulmates don't find each other and that they live during the same time period. How does that work for Dean and me, ok I am immortal. But I was born over a century before him, without my immortality I would never have met him.

"Baby is everything alright?" Dean asks. I am so absorbed in my thoughts that his voice startles me. Normally my senses are better I would have heard him approaching, but it seems that at the moment every bet is off.

I turn around to face him and see insecurity in his face where is that coming from. But I didn't ask him about it, because I know he will tell me in his own time. "Yeah why?"

"I don't know the douchebag tells us that we are soulmates and you run away." he answers, but I can see that he isn't finished as he looks at the ground. After a moment he looks at me again and asks in quiet voice. "Do you have a problem with us being soulmates?"

It took me a moment to register what he is saying. Oh my God, he thinks that I don't want to be mated to him, but the truth is even if I don't understand it, I am happy about it. But I was afraid what he thinks about that. "Of course not … I thought you hated it?" I answer his question.

"What? Why?" he asks.

"Because I know you hate it, if you didn't have a choice in your life." I say.

The insecurity in his eyes is gone. I only see love there as clear as never before since I know him. "You know that I not Mr. Chick Flick, but I want to make one thing clear, that even if we are entwined by destiny, I love you unconditionally and being your soulmate only points one thing out to me that I know since the day I first met you." he makes a pause, steps to me and takes me in his arms, before he continues. "That if I should ever have you that I would never let you go."

"Really?" I ask him. I didn't know that he felt that way since day one.

"Baby, why do you believe I searched for you after you left or why I live in the house with your vampire brothers, because I can't stand to be away from you? It feels like something is pulling me to you. As of now it is because we are soulmates, but I don't care, because I love you." he said. Why didn't I think about that before today? I should have come to that conclusion without him pointing it out, because he told me how he felt after Sam left for college and that he was too proud to come with him or even visit him. I am a moron, how can I still misinterpret his feelings for me. Only insecurities can be the reasons for it, but I didn't know that I had such, but you never stop learning.

"I love you too. I feel the same way, being with you always felt like I was complete." I tell him and kiss him. I try to show him with that, how much he means to me and he does the same as he pulls me closer to him. After some moment we break apart, connect our foreheads and look in each other's eyes. I can't believe that the universe has given me this man as my soulmate, he is the best thing that ever happened in my whole life and I will do everything I can to show him that, I vow to myself while I look in to his eyes.

"So do we go back in or shell we get out of here?" he asks with a suggestive smile.

I smile at him. "Good idea, but I still have so many questions; beside we didn't finish our discussion about my past sex life."

His face gets serious again and for a moment he looks away. With a sigh he says. "Okay I am jealous. I hate to hear about you and other men." This proves it Dean Winchester still surprises me, even if I think I have figured him out.

"Ok, but after the soulmates statement you should know that in my heart is only you and nobody else." I say as I touch his check with my hand.

He nods, before he asks. "Did you catch on that Elena brought it up again every time the others changed the topic?"

So he has picked up on that. "Yeah, I think she doesn't like me, because according to Caroline my brothers aren't fighting anymore since I back in their life. That somehow doesn't sit right with her."

"Why didn't you tell your brothers that she is a bitch." he asks me curious.

"Because they have to figure it out alone and we have a bigger fish to fry."

"So right, then let's go back in."

He takes my hand and together we walk back into the dining room. As soon as we enter the room goes silent, like they don't want to miss what happens next. Everyone besides my brothers and surprisingly Caroline as well as Bonnie look as questionable. The others look like they knew that Dean and me are meant to be and didn't think about for too long. Instead of reacting at that we go back to our seats at the table and I turn to Gabriel with the question I can't get out of my head. "Would have been Dean and I soulmates without me being immortal?"

"Of course." Gabe says in a what-a-question-voice.

"How is that possible soulmates normally living during the same time period? But without my immorality I could never been his soulmate."

"Luv you are right and wrong at the same time. Your destiny was always to become immortal even if you had mad different choices you always would have ended up at Dean's side. Faith made you his soulmate the day you were born. You and him are a special case, that's why your son will be so important." he said in a serious voice, which was so atypical for him. That was new, so my life always would have ended here. I look at Dean and I see that he doesn't have a problem with that, so why should I. I only wanted to know, whether I always would have had the chance to meet him or not.

Dean smiles at me, before he looks at Gabriel and asks the other question on my mind. "What does it mean for us?"

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 38 – What does it mean?**

Surprisingly it was Castiel, who answered. "If you would bind yourself to each other you would become one."

Great more riddles, why do angels have to speak that way? Is it so hard for them to say things like they are? Yeah I know never before in history has an x pointed to the treasure. The lore also described such a thing, but not how or what that would entail.

"And that means what?" Dean asks angry.

"For example you could become immortal." Gabriel says with a smile.

"He is already immortal." I tell them without thinking. But of course besides Dean nobody understands what I mean with that. We didn't tell them about the implication of the Mark.

"What? How?" Sam bewildered wants to know.

Apologizing I look at Dean, because he didn't want that his brother knows that, me and my fast mouth. His eyes tell me, that because I spilled the beans I have to tell them. Awesome. "The Mark of Cain." I say simply and let them figure it out by themselves.

"What has the Mark of Cain to do with Dean?" Cas wants to know.

"Fuck." Sam says.

"You can say that again." I try to ignore Cas question, but of course the archangel has to criss-cross my plans.

"Are you telling us that Dean has taken the Mark of Cain?" Gabriel concludes for Cas after he has figured it out. Instead of voicing the answer we simply nod.

"Do you know what that means, Dean? You doomed yourself." Cas yells at Dean. Wow, that was the first time that I have seen the angel show emotions to that extent. But his face was furious like he wants to rip Dean a new one. I felt the same way, but Dean was scold for that enough already. So that's not important at the moment, but of course Dean has other plans.

"Yeah I know now, but get this Cas I would do it again even after what I know now, because it is a way to protect my family." Dean says as he angered gets up from his seat. Ok that is new to me, but it shouldn't surprise me it is the way Dean is wired.

"Dumb human." Cas yells.

Shit, that goes too far, before Dean kills him, his best friend. I get up from my seat, but I am not the only one with that idea, Damon and Sam got also up. Because of his vampire speed Damon was the fastest so he positioned himself between Dean and the angel and tries to calm him down. Thank God that Damon and Dean have formed a friendship. But Dean was angered like I have never seen him before. So I try to ground him with my touch. Somehow it works and some of the tension left his body, but he is still pissed and that means his tongue is very loose.

"Let's not forget that you saved this dumb human l from hell." he yells back, but he wasn't finished. "Douchebag." Dean really was pissed, that is normally a title for the angels, who are one and not Cas, who is his best friend and I can see in the angels face that he was hurt by that. But even if I pity him, he also deserved it, but the fight has to stop.

I reach for Dean's head and make him look into my eyes. Slowly he moves his face into my direction. As soon as his eyes found mine I say. "I know you are pissed, Baby, but it is Cas."

"That doesn't mean that he can be like the rest of them and you consider him as godfather for Bobby." he says with a fewer anger. But his slipped statement doesn't go unregistered by all my brothers and I know that they all are disappointed that I didn't consider them. I wanted to tell them in person and alone to make them understand. Stefan is the easiest I can feel his disappointment, but I also feel that he knows I have a reasons for that. Damon on the other hand will accept it, without saying anything, because he thinks that he isn't worth to be considered, which of course isn't true. But Sam will be affected by this the most, because he would have believed that his brother would consider him over Cas. Not that he is jealous, but because of the bond that is different than any other brothers I know. I have talk to them and soon.

But that is a problem for later at the moment I have to bring Dean down from his anger trip, before he really kills Cas. "I see it the same way, but I think that is Cas way of showing that he cares about you." In Dean's eyes I see that he processes that and after some moments he visible relaxes. He still was pissed, but he has it under control.

I turn to Cas and ask him. "Was that necessary Cas?"

"I apologize Izabelle, I was simply shocked." Cas said embarrassed and I can see that he means it.

"But this showed us something important." Gabe interferes.

"And what?" I ask him nerved.

"That Dean and you already more connected than we thought." he concludes.

"Which means?" I fix him with my eyes.

"You are his anchor and therefore his anger is under control. After such comment Cain would have slaughter everyone in the room, but you calmed him."

He is right every time, if Dean was pissed since he has the Mark and I was close by I could divert the tension away from him. That is a good thing. That means that Dean wouldn't become a hunter on a killing spree. "Wow." Sam voiced, what I and probable the rest of the room thinks.

"A possible bonding between the two of you would stabilize your ability, like in the prophecy foretold you two balance each other out." Castiel spins the point further.

"Do you mean marriage?" Dean asks them after he was finally calm.

"Not in a traditional way, because for such a bond you need the blessings of heaven and hell." Gabriel.

"Which means we would need …" I start, but before I could say anything more the devil appears.

"Me." Crowley says.

"I have told you that I hate him." Damon says with anger.

"Get in line." Dean and Sam say at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him angered.

"Kitty you need me and you know it, so call me for the big day." with that he vanishes. Oh I hate him, why can't we kill him. After this whole thing is somehow arranged that will be my next project. But until then I can dream about it and throw knifes at the places he has just yet left. Even if it was simply a butter knife with the right technic and power behind it could still be make a mess. So everyone jumps out of the way as I throw them.

Before I can reach for a third one, I feel Deans hand on mine. With that gesture it is clear to me, that not only I am his anchor, but he is mine as well. Balance is good thing. "Baby, he is gone." he whispers in my ear.

"Yeah I know."

"I think we should stop for today."

I simply nod to his proposal and he leads me out of the room, but before I am out of earshot of the others I yell. "Damon, Stefan, Sam can we talk to the three of you for a moment please?" They all nod at my question. Good. I take Deans hand and lead him into the living room and wait for them.

Only moments after Dean took place on the couch all three of them enter the room. "What do you want?" Damon wants to know. I see his disappointment.

"I want to talk to you, about Deans slip up!"

"What slip up?" he wants to know.

I look at him. "About Cas being godfather to Bobby."

"Shit." yeah you spilled the beans.

"It will be a son and you naming him after Bobby?" Sam wants to know. Damon and Stefan were also curious about the gender of the baby as they listen, so I nod with a big smile.

"Look Izzy it is ok." Damon tries to make sound like it is nothing.

"No is not. But before anyone of you three can interrupt me, let me tell you this. I considered Cas because of two reasons as a godfather. Number one is simply he is immortal like we and can protect my son until eternity. And Damon I know that you and Stefan are also immortal, but the difference is that he on the contrary to you only can be killed by one thing. The second reason is he is part of the family, but that doesn't means that he means like every one you guys to me … to us. Because Damon, Stefan you are my brothers and Sam you are the same to me, even if we don't share the same blood." I take a short break before I walk to Damon, look into his eyes to make him understand and say. "I didn't do it, because I think you are not worth it. We would be honored if you would be the godfather of one of our children. But in this case I put Bobby security before you and hope you don't hold it against us." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. My next stop is Sam. "I know you are disappointed, but don't hold it against Dean it was my idea and he runs with it. It doesn't mean that you are not important to him or me." After his kiss on the cheek I walk to Stefan. "You and me we always had this special bond and you know what you mean to me, because you are part of me and that is the reason that I know that you indeed are disappointed, but you know why I did it." I gave him a kiss.

"And only because the three of you are not the godfather of our boy doesn't mean that you will not play an important role in his life. He has three uncles, who will show him to prank his parents and other stuff." Dean tries to lift the tension.

Damon and Stefan laugh about that, while Sam said with a mischievous grin. "You bet."

"Ok." I yawn and a look at the mother hen tells me that I have to take a nap. "I take a nap, maybe you could brainstorm what the rest of the damn prophecy means."

"Good idea." they say as the left the room.

I went to stairs, but I only get a step away, before Dean stops me and turns me around so that I face him. "I am sorry that I spilled that."

"It is ok." I tell him.

"I know, but I want to tell you that I am with you on everything you said." he pause before he tells me what he thinks or hopes. "Maybe we get more children."

I give him a short kiss and say. "We will see." with that I turn around and while I walk to our room I have the biggest smile on my face, because I know that there will be more children or at least one.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 39 – asking permission**

It had have been two months since the meeting with all the so called allies. They learned so much that day, some good like that Dean and Izzy are soulmates, but also bad things like that the evil twin Kia should guide their child. Of course in combination with Joe, but that doesn't make it better. It made it worse, because the two fight like an old married couple with witch powers. So the mansion shook more than once in the last times. But to Dean's surprise they are getting to a common ground with helping them. Somehow Kai likes to be the only bad in the world and hate if others want to try to take the title away from him, as long as it gets him going.

Dean doesn't know how she did it, but Izzy became the center of the group like she was the sun. Even if they don't like her like Elena or the Original Klaus for example they are pulled to her like the moth to the flame. Of course Dean hated to have to rely on others especially if they are somehow supernatural creatures, but he knows they need them to have a chance against what is coming. To protect his family he would deal with everything supernatural if he has to. But he can't deny that he slept more since the douche Elijah and his special friend Gabe left. The last of the devilish trio Kai stayed, but only for short times on some days.

Constantly on Dean's mind since the gathering is the soulmate thing. Not that he has a problem with that. No he thought of the bonding and if he is true to himself he has to say that he is nervous, because after she already said no once, he was unsure. Ok, he didn't really asked, but still he was afraid she would reject him. He had learned his lesson that day. He would ask her if he decided to do so it in a proper way, but first he had to do something else. Depending on this meeting he would knew what to do.

That's why he is currently sitting at the grill with a beer in his hands and waits for his brother and the Salvatore brothers. Sam was on a date with Bonnie. Since they got back from the bunker, he knew that they had something going between them, but they tried to hide it. Until Dean stumbled on them in Sam's room. Not a sight he wants to repeat. But he was happy to see his brother has found someone, even if it is a witch. As the potential fiancé of an immortal, he also wasn't allowed to judge. But the truth is he kind of liked her, she had fire and somehow fitted to his brother.

Stefan on the other hand tries for days to get his brother out of his funk, only because Elena and he broke up, even if it was his idea. Thank goodness it was only drinking and not killing like others times after some stories Izzy and Stefan have told him. The reason was that Izzys brothers finally saw how hostile she was towards their sister. That was enough for Damon, but Dean guessed that he had another reason for his funk. He used the break up as an excuse, he is sure of it. Not that she talked with him about it, but Izzy also knows that it is something else that caused his funk. If Dean had to guess he would say that it has something to do with the relationship between Sam and Bonnie. He hasn't missed the lingering glances from Damon at Bonnie. That sounds like problems ahead like a possible new love triangle, but he hoped they would work through it alone. Dean wasn't too hot to be the middle of that.

"So what's up?" Sam's question gets him out of his thoughts as he took a seat beside him.

"I need your help with something." Deans says with a sip form his beer.

"Ok, with what?" Sam asks him.

"Later." was all Dean said as he looked at the door and saw Stefan and Damon enter. They greet each other. Dean observed that the greeting between Damon and Sam wasn't as warm as between Stefan and Sam. Ok it would be a good idea to talk to his brother and give him a heads up. But it also could be so, because Sam and Stefan have connected like him and Damon. The described pairs shared similar character treats and they often teamed up against each other in their teasing banter.

The waitress arrives at their tables, takes their order and only minutes later she brings them all their beer. "So Dean, what can we do for you?" Stefan asks after she was gone again.

Slowly Dean takes a sip from his beer to get the courage for what he wants to ask, facing a monster is easier than that. "I want to ask for your permission to marry Izzy?" Then he looks at both of the brothers to tell them with his eyes that he is serious.

Sam, who took a sip of his own beer in that moment, spit it out all of a sudden. Dean only smiles at his shocked brother. But he should have remembered that he had bought the ring and already tried to ask then he wouldn't be so shocked.

Damon and Stefan on the other hand had smiles on their faces. "About time." Damon says, while Stefan reaction was different. "You know Izzy will be pissed that you asked for permission."

"Maybe, but she herself told me that she wants it old fashioned. So as her remaining family or at least the ones that count to her, I ask you for the hand of your sister in marriage." Deans says sincere and formal, because he wants to show them that he would jump through any hoops for her.

"Wow. I never thought I see the day." Sam says with a teasing smile.

"Shut it." Deans said he didn't have time for his brothers teasing.

"If you want to be formal so be it." Stefan said with a smile and look at Damon to indicate that it would be his responsibility as the older one, he simply nods in acknowledgement.

"So you know before we give you our consent, we need to know some things. How will you provide for our sister and your future family?" Damon asks. Not that money would be an issue with Izzys inheritance, he made possible for her years ago. But Damon couldn't resist teasing Dean.

But Dean knew that they would do something like that. That's the reason why it took him two months to ask them for permission, he had some things to figure out before that. "I could start working as a mechanic part-time or even open up my own garage for classic cars. But I still would hunt, but only in the surrounding area, because it is part of me and I will not let anything supernatural anywhere near my family that isn't approved beforehand." All of this was true not only to provide for his family, but also to minimize the risk of him dying because of the supernatural after the bonding. He wasn't willing to let her alone or their son for that matter.

Damon was surprised and impressed with Dean's answer. It looks like he thought a great deal about it, but he wasn't done. "Where would you live?"

"That's a thing I have to discuss with Izzy, because I will not dictate where we will live. It will be a decision we make together. But as options I see the mansion if you guys would want us there or at the bunker, if Sam is ok with it." Dean answers. That startled Sam he guessed that they would live in the bunker, because it was Deans first home after Lawrence. But his brother was surprisingly mature that such a decision must be decided as a couple. Sam was proud of his brother, but also sad, because it looks like he would have to start living without him or maybe he could move in close proximity, but only time will tell.

"We don't have a problem with you guys living with us." Damon said after a silent conversation with his little brother. "We are family after all, that includes you Sam." Damon says to Sam and Dean sees that he means it. So Damon likes Sam even if he has the girl he wants.

"And I don't have a problem either." Sam answers, but in his head he decided that he didn't want to be away from his brother. So he would go where they want to live and stay with them, if they would have him.

"Thanks, but I still have to talk to Izzy about the decision." Dean said to all of them.

"Good that you consider her as an equal." Damon said before he adds. "Because if you wouldn't she would hand you your ass."

"Believe me I know." Dean answers with a smile.

"When would you want to propose?" Damon wants to know.

"I thought about Christmas."

"Ok." Damon looks at Stefan. He asks him silently if he has any problem with Dean as part of the family. And like himself he surprisingly likes the hunter, he was good for their sister. But they both couldn't resist teasing him and stretching their decision process with a bad attitude.

The longer the two teased him the more nervous Dean gets. Of course only people like Sam and Izzy, who know him well, could see that he has started to luff his foot under the table. He really would be pissed if they say no, because he wants to marry her like nothing else in his life. Of course he still could do it, but his pride wants that they accept him in their family. Which itself surprised him because had someone told him years ago that he want to be part of family of vamps, he would have send him six feet under, but things change. Dean truly likes Stefan and Damon and not only because they are Izzys brothers.

After some moments, which felt like eternity for him, Damon gives his sentence. "Welcome to the family." Dean let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"But if you hurt her, believe us there will nowhere to hide for you on this planet." Stefan points out.

"I am with them on this." Sam puts in.

"Hey you are my brother." Dean says with mock hurt.

"Yeah, but I love Izzy like a sister and let's face it Dean she is the best thing that ever happened to you."

"True and you all can believe me that I will hurt myself, should I hurt her." Dean declares and they all believed him.

"Good." They all say together.

"So I guess you need my help with the proposal?" Sam asks him.

"Actually I would need the help all three of you." Dean said. "You have to get Izzy away for the tree at Christmas Eve so I can make everything ready."

"Wow that's a challenge." Damon says.

"You know that Izzy loves Christmas and to decorate the tree at that time." Stefan asks him rhetorically.

"Yeah, that's why I need your help." Dean smiles at them. He knows it would be hard for them to get her away from her favorite holiday. But it was essential to his plan and he also knows they could get it done.

"Okay, we need a plan for that." Sam states and he as well as her brothers started plotting to help Dean. Even if he knew she would be pissed, he also knows that it would be so worth it.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 40 – carvings**

A week later Izzy woke up in the middle of the night, because her son has parked his head on her bladder. As she went back to bed she becomes hungry, normal since the beginning of the second trimester, because she felt always hungry. But with five almost six months into her pregnancy, she hasn't experienced any carvings at least until now.

As she took her place on the bed again she had the urgent hunger for strawberries with chocolate and ice cream. Her mouth waters simply by thinking about it. But she also could go for some chips. What a decision, best to take it all. She crawls over to Dean and tries to wake him. "Dean." he didn't react so she tried again, a little harder this time and with a shove to the shoulder. "Dean."

"Mmm."she hears him, be he still isn't awake enough.

"Dean, come on, wake up."

"Why?" he mumbles.

"I need you." she said.

That got his attention and his sleepy mind started to work through the possible scenarios. It definitely couldn't be because she was horny, because for sex she would act more than talk, so it has to be something else. "Everything alright?" he asks her because his mind wandered to the more worrisome scenarios.

"Not quite."

That shot his alarm off. So he pushes himself up to look into her eyes. "What is it?"

"I want strawberries with chocolate, ice cream and chips." she answers.

For a moment he looked at her and asked if she is serious that she wanted all that and now. Her face told him yes. Ok it has be some of the carvings mentioned in the books about pregnancies he read, not that he would tell anyone not even Izzy about it. But what does she want from him, his mind is still slow. "And?" he asks her.

"Could you go to the supermarket and get me that?" she asks him with a sweet smile and that damn puppy dog eyes.

Again he looks at her with that his is she serious look. But who is he kidding of course she is serious. And the funniest part is, even if is pissed about it; he still would do this for her at two freaking in the morning.

Instead of answering her, he got up, took his clothes and put them on. He wasn't even in his pants as he bounces on him and showers him with kisses as a thank you. In his eyes a good reward for doing this for her. "Baby, if you don't let me get dressed, we can't still your hunger." Dean says after some moments. As soon as he said that she let go of him. He has to laugh at her, of course food was that important to her.

Her man was the best, Izzy thought, as she watched him get dressed. He would get her what she wants. She loves him for that, but she knows that he wouldn't do it if she wouldn't be pregnant. She has seen what he reads in his free time and nobody is watching. Even if he tries to hides it, he wasn't really clever about it, because he hides the book simply under his pillow. But she appreciates the effort and that's the reason she didn't teases him about it.

"Are there any special flavors of ice cream and chips you like?" Dean asks her.

She thought a moment about it, before she answers. "For ice cream hazelnut, vanilla and strawberry and chips I like paprika, normal as well as sour cream."

Wow she wants all that. Crazy, but he wouldn't display his disgust on his face, because she is very sensitive about everything. The water falls break easy at the moment and she hates it every time. So she gets from crying to pissed in the same time as his Impala goes from 1 to 100. He had learned to hide his emotions on his face so that his little fire cracker wouldn't explodes. So he simply says. "Ok."

He gives her a goodbye kiss and went on with his mission. With his keys in his hand he left the room for the garage. On his way he runs into Damon. "Where are you going to?" he asks curious.

"I have an errand to run!" Deans says as he crosses the room.

"At two in the morning?"

"Carvings." was Dean's simple answer and Damon understands.

He starts laughing and yells after Dean as before he enters the garage. "Someone is whipped."

"We talk again as soon as she sends you, because I am not there." Dean says as he stops at the door and turns around to face him.

"As if I would do that." Damon says with a scoff.

Dean smiles as he says. "We both know that you Damon can't say no to your sister or do I have to remind you that you became friends with me, a hunter, simply because she asked you to."

"Damn." Damon says because he knows that he also would go for her to the supermarket at an ungodly hour should she ask him.

"On that account I am on my way." Dean says and enters the garage. In only moments he was on his way to the nearest 7/11.

Meanwhile in Izzy's and Dean's room she starts reading a book, because she knows that as soon as she closes her eyes she would fall asleep. And she didn't want to miss her midnight-snack, because that would happen if Dean comes home and finds her sleeping. He would let her sleep instead of waking her, because she needs her rest.

While she was reading Bobby was also waking up as he started kicking her. It still surprises her every time he does it, even if the kicks have increased over the last weeks. Dean hasn't felt their boy kick yet. Every time she takes his hand and puts his on her belly the kicks stop, like Bobby is trying to tease his father.

She laid her hand over the position, where she feels the kicks and waited for another one. She hasn't to wait long. Maybe Dean would feel it this time, who knows. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she missed as Dean enters the room after being away for half an hour. He crosses the room and gives her a kiss on the head. He places the groceries besides the bed as she takes his hand and places it over her belly.

He knows why, because she has done is to so often in the last time, but until now he wasn't as lucky as her to feel Booby. So he doesn't hope much, but he was surprised. For the first time in his life he felt his son and it was amazing. "Wow." he says mesmerized as he looks at her. She smiles at him and he kisses her. He loves her so much, she gives him something he always wanted and was afraid to hope for, a family of his own.

"Are the kicks every time this hard?" Deans ask her after he feels another one.

"Oh yeah."

He kneels down to be at her belly and says. "Hey baby boy give Mommy a break and tune the kicking down a bit." she smiles at Dean. He has done that since she start showing. He told her that he wanted to form a connection with his son by talking to him, while he is still in her.

After he was done, he took the groceries and asks her. "What do you want first?" But he guessed her answer.

"Mm." she thinks about it. "All of it." she says hesitant with a smile.

"Ok." like he guessed and he placed the groceries on the bed and she started to unpack them, while he got out of his clothes.

As he enters the bed he asks her. "Do I get something for my effort?" with a pouting face.

She laughs and says. "Of course, let's make a picnic out of it."

"On it." and gave her the spoons as she opened the hazelnut ice cream. He opened the strawberries and takes one out; of course she steals it away with a mischievous grin. Oh he loved times like this with no care in the world only them and no worries. They know that fairytales aren't real, only the horror stories, but in such moments they feel like in a fairy tale. So they started eating food, feed each other or throw some of the chips at each other. In simple words they had fun like they hadn't in a long time.

That reminded them that even if the times were bad or would become bad they would have to live in the moment. Because only planning for horrible ifs and always seeing the bad side of events, without considering the good things isn't living. They needed that night. It showed them that there is good in the world, which the always fight for and that they could have normal live if they tried it.

After they were done with eating, they talked until in the morning. Of course Dean tried to get her back to sleeping more than once during the night. But she always said she could sleep during the next day if she must, but she wouldn't cut short their quality time together. The danger was real for them, but so was their life so they have to spend time together. Besides talking and the other fun, they had of course sex, because let's not forget Izzy is pregnant and horny as hell. All in all it was a good night that ended in a day full of sleeping.

* * *

 _ **I wanted to write something funny and hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW**_


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 41 – a special gift**

I woke up with a smile, but I am still pissed at my brothers for taking me out yesterday, without my consent. Normally I would have decorated the tree on Christmas Eve, but not this year. No as soon as I was in the living room working on the lights for the trees, Stefan kidnapped me picking me up bridal style and walked with me out of the door. Together with Damon and Sam we went out and every protest I had was ignored. I also tried to get away, but it was as if they had expected it and stopped every attempt.

So I accepted my faith and we drank or more accurate they drank while I watched. We played pool and darts. Every time I asked what's with the tree and the decorations, they told me not to worry about it. So I told myself that I would check that as soon as we were home, but of course they stopped me, again. Instead they took me to our room and send me to bed, like I was a toddler.

And because of the Christmas spirit and all that, I decided not to pick a fight. Because I simply could wait till they were in bed, because they would never wait in front of the room until I am asleep. I only had to wait; of course it was only wishful thinking because soon after I was on the bed I fell asleep fast.

So now I am here on Christmas morning and happy and pissed at the same time. My anger grows more as I learn that Dean isn't beside me. The silence of the bathroom told me that he wasn't their either. So I was out without Dean yesterday, he was already asleep as I came home yesterday and now he is gone from the bed. It wasn't the Christmas I imagined for this year, because I really looked forward to a happy family holiday. But how could that be with Dean missing and not even a note where he left to.

That itself was strange, because Dean normally always left me a note. Maybe he had forgotten for the first time, but that didn't excuse his missing. But I will not let my Christmas be ruined. So I get up and walk to the bathroom to get ready. After only 10 minutes I was showered, put some comfy clothes on and walked to the living room as I enter I was overwhelmed with the sight, because whoever had decorated the room has outdone himself. There were mistletoes, winter roses, other Christmas decorations and tones of tinsel. The tree was decorated in the colors gold and blue, my favorite color and at the top of the tree was the angel I bought at a Christmas market together with Dean only last week. That told me that it was him, who decorated the room, but WHY?

But the most interesting thing is the big present in the room. It was almost a meter high as well as width. It was packed in a blue wrapping paper with stars and a big bow. As I take a closer look, I find a note. As the curious person I am I couldn't resist, so I read the card:

 _Hey Baby open this present and you will find what you are looking for._

I know it is from Dean and it intrigues me.

Normally I would wait till everybody is up with opening presents, but my curiosity is stronger. But I somehow find it strange that the other inhabitants of the house are still sleeping at 9 am. Normally they would be already running around the house. That was only for a moment on my mind, because I started to unpack the present. I rip the paper from the present and lay a box free. So I open the box to see what is inside her. To my surprise I find another present, but this time slightly smaller than the last one. Of course I open that as well.

As I am at the seventh present in the box of my box in the box, everyone, who was invited to celebrate Christmas with us, was here and they watched me unpack the present with a smile. Around me stood Damon, Stefan with an arm around Caroline, Sam with Bonnie in front of him, Joe and Alaric hold hands as well as Cas, who surprisingly had shown up. In their faces I could read that they know what's going on, but I am still clueless. I only know that I will find another present in this present so I opened my seventh present.

Of course I was right. "Seriously." I say exhausted, mocking but still intrigued. What is Dean playing at and what do the others know? Because they of course laugh at my expense.

It goes on for two more boxes until I hold a tiny box in my hand. That's the moment Dean finally enters the room with a smile. It took him 10 boxes. He wore a suit, interesting. But before I could open the last box, he stops me and goes down on one knee in front of me. Now I get it. Wow is he really doing what I am thinking? But of course he is, because only Dean would tease me with boxes in slightly smaller boxes. But he also decorated the room for me. Yeah Dean Winchester was a romantic, if he sets his mind to it and he thinks to effort will be appreciated.

"Baby, I think by now you know why I gave you a box in a smaller box, because I love you. You are my first thought when I wake up in the morning and my last thought before I go to sleep at night. We both know I am not perfect, as I screwed up the first attempt for this. But like the strong woman you are you put me in my place and said to do it right. Not here we are and I want to you tell you that you are my Everything and I will do everything for you. Even if it would mean that you would be pissed at me, which of course you are more than not." I am crying by now, but I also like everyone else in the room laugh at his speech. "So Izabelle Anna Salvatore would you do me the honor and become my wife so that you can be pissed at me forever?" with that he opens the tiny box and shows me a wonderful ring with a simple stone, an aquamarine, embedded in a heart, simple, elegant, beautiful and thoughtful, because he choose my favorite color for the stone.

This proposal was everything I hoped for and so much more. But for the first time in my life I don't have the power to use my voice. So I simply nod vehemently with a smile. His face lit up like the Christmas tree and he puts the ring on my finger before he got up to kiss me.

Everyone around us claps, cheers and whistles as we kiss. It was a short one, but with passion and full of love. The first to congratulate us was Sam. "Finally. Now I can call you my sister for real." he says as he hugs Dean and me.

Then came my brothers "You did good Dean." Damon said.

"Thanks" was his answer.

Stefan said nothing, because he like me was crying, because of the bond he felt what I was feeling and is overwhelmed him like me. He simply hugs the both of us. All the others follow after and I can't stop crying nor smiling. I feel so much at the moment it is indescribable. We all take a seat around the tree and exchange gifts.

I got Damon a vervain gun, because he bugged me for one, since he saw mine. But that was only an extra. My real present for him was a new leather jacket as well as the promise that could drive the comet. For Stefan I had a signed vinyl album from Bon Jovi, because I know of his escapades with Lexi through the bond. It was that one with "wanted death or alive" on it. I have if for a very long now and I always wanted to gift him that on our first Christmas together. They both got me or better me and Dean masses of stuff for the baby, mostly toys, but they also gifted me with an amulet that would notify them if I were in trouble.

I handed Joe and Alaric the keys for a long weekend at my cabin the woods of the North Carolina. So that they could have some time to relax before the wedding and of course the twins. In return they gifted us with a crib for Bobby, because Joe knew that I don't want to use the traditional Salvatore one, to many bad memories.

For Bonnie and Caroline I let produce necklaces with rubies and the Salvatore family crest on it. That was a symbol that they mean family to me and not only because they are involved with my brothers. They also got us baby gifts in form of clothes. I think there isn't any baby clothing left in Mystic Falls, because of all the things we got.

For Sam I had two things one was a new demon knife enchanted by Bonnie. Because he had told some time ago that he hates the old one, because it reminded him to much of Ruby and his failure. Not that he wants to forget what he had done, but he wanted to let it behind him. As a second present I gifted him his admission to the Whitmore College to finish his law degree. I applied for him, because I guessed with the things between with him and Bonnie that he wanted to be here more often and I know for sure that is was a wish of his to finish it. Because I knew he try to deny that he wished for that I already paid the fees so that he has to take his courses.

The present he got me, brought tears to my eyes again, because he gave me charms bracelet and every charm stood one of my family members. All of them in this room, they have chosen their one symbol. Dean of course choose a car, he calls it the impala. Sam symbol was a tree, because we would grow together. Because of the bond between me and Stefan he chose two connect rings. Damon symbol was a mirror ball, because he was the cooler one of my brothers or so he said. The Gemini symbols stood for Joe, because even if she didn't like her coven that was part of her and Alaric was the sword, because he was a hunter. Bonnie chose amulet to show her witchy side and Caroline took the shoe, because as she said it, she is Barbie and loves it. The feather stood for Cas and they also found a symbol for my baby boy Bobby with foot prints. I couldn't stop crying.

But I had two more presents to give so I tried to calm down. The next one was for Cas not an easy task, what do you gift an angel. So I decided to give him more of a gesture than a gift, I decorated a room in the house for him to give him a home every time he needs a place to stay, because he wasn't allowed in heaven. Of course I checked with Damon and Stefan if it was ok and they told me they that have no problem with the angel living with them. I could see his surprise but he also was grateful. In return he touched my belly bump and blessed Bobby with courage, wisdom and hope, so much for the attempt to stop crying.

The last of my gifts were for Dean, but compared to what he had given me with the proposal it was nothing. But he still got me something else, because in his opinion that didn't count as present, so he gifted me with a book he has printed with poems I have written in my long life. I was touched by that. I gave him VIP-Tickets for the AC/DC concert in three weeks as well as a full make up for his car. Dean of course loved it and was happy like a child on Christmas. Of course he also got me only in a ribbon around my body after we went to sleep that night.

In the morning I was sure it would be a bad Christmas. But as I close my eyes after this wonderful day, I know it was the best Christmas ever, only future Christmas can best it. My last thought before I slip in to unconsciousness is **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO THE WORLD.**

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW AND MERRY CHRISTMAS**_


	42. Chapter 42

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 42 – an interesting dream**

 **WARNING WILL CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT**

`Wow, so that's how a family Christmas should be?' Sam thought, as he walks to bed after this eventful day. It wasn't his first nice Christmas at all. No Dean did everything he could to give him a special Christmas while he was still a child. But after he learnt what is really out there on a Christmas evening all those years ago, the holiday lost is appeal to Sam. But here with Dean, Izzy, the Salvatore brothers and of course Bonnie it was special. He thinks while he got rid of his clothes.

Bonnie, the little witch, found a way into his heart and that wasn't an easy task. But he wasn't mad about it, in the slightest, no he likes it. He walks to his bed to get a little sleep, before she would come in the middle of the night to search for his closeness and maybe some night activity. She sneaked into to mansion since they were back from the bunker, because she hates to be alone at her grandmother's house. He doesn't have a problem sharing his bed with her, but after all of their friends knew about them, after Dean caught them literally in the act, she really doesn't needs to sneak in anymore.

But her answer to that is that she doesn't want to cause problems with the other inhabitants of the mansion. Translated it means to him that she doesn't want to hurt Damon. He may be on his way to fall in love with her, but that doesn't mean that he is blinded by that. No he has two eyes and he sees that there is something going on between Bonnie and Damon. Whereat Bonnie tries to ignore that or better him. Damon openly stares at her since he knew about them with so many emotions that you can see he is hurting.

Something needs to be done, about this situation, before it escalades. Especially because Damon and Sam are going to be family and he doesn't want any bad blood between them. Besides he really likes Damon, he reminds him of Dean with the difference that he doesn't carry the world on his shoulder and with that the quilt of doing something wrong. No he is careless and lives his life. Sometimes Sam wished that Dean would let go of his guilt and start living, that's why he likes or better loves Izzy like a sister, because she brings that out in Dean. But he probably shouldn't talk, because he carries his own guilt.

Sam sighs as his head hits the pillow; he turns on his left side and closes his eyes. Maybe he would fall asleep fast, but the events of today still keep him awake. He can't believe that his brother is going to openly commit to the relationship with Izzy through marriage. He is happy for them, because they are both part of each other. The soulmate thing only clarified what he saw from the beginning and that was that the two are made for each other. With a smile on his face unconsciousness claims him.

 _Sam kisses Bonnies neck as he picks her up to carry her to the bed. She puts her legs around him as she kisses his earlobe. Only for a moment Sam stops what he is doing to get her out of her shirt, before he kisses her wonderful lips again. They reach the bed only after some large steps from Sam and he puts her done, at the same time gets rid of his own shirt. His eyes never left the beautiful creature on the bed._

 _After he is out of his shirt he crawls to her on the bed and start with kisses from her navel up to her breasts, who were still covered with her bra a fact he really has to change. The butterfly kisses make her moan for him and every little noise she makes, went directly to his cock and make his pants tighter. He reaches behind her back with one arm and like pro he opens her bra with only one hand. As soon as her breasts are free he has one of her nipples in his mouth while he pinches the other one with his fingers. Her moans get louder and he likes that very much._

 _He smiles while he kisses her breast one last time before he showers her with butterfly kisses down to her belly, while his hands slowly open her pants. He can't wait to get to his prize. With trained hands her pants were gone in only moments and now he looks down at her wet panties. A sight that brings his cock to drool, but he wants to make her come one time before he enters her beautiful core. So he uses his teeth to carefully undress her as he pulls them over her long, muscular legs. As soon as she is out of them, he throws them over his shoulder before slowly showers her with kisses alongside her left leg._

 _He takes his time until he is at her center, where he wants to be. First he only looks at her pussy, who is only wet for him and takes his time to admire and smell her. Bonnie doesn't like that very much, as she said in a husky voice "Stop that Sam and please."_

 _Her pleading almost makes him come in his pants, but he isn't a teenager anymore and he holds his composure. He looks at her eyes and sees the lust as well as the pleading for release in them, how can he resist that. So he licks his lips before he takes her clit in to his mouths. Her moaning increases as he sucks on her and she softly says his name. "Sam." That inspires him not only to use his tongue, but also one finger, as he slowly enters her wet core. It feels like heaven to him and he only uses his hand at the moment._

 _He feels that she slowly is getting to her release as she bends her back and fist the sheets. He inserts a second finger, increases the speed with his tongue and finger in sync. But to make her orgasm perfect for him, he needs to see her. Her eyes were closed and he doesn't like that. So he lets go for a moment of her clit and says in a soft, but demanding voice to get her attention back from the brink of the edge. "Bonnie." she opens her eyes and locks them with him as he continues. "Let go … come for me, Baby."_

 _That's all it takes to get her over the edge. Sam took her clit back in to his mouth in the absolutely right moment, because he can taste her juices as she hits her orgasm and she tastes like heaven. He licks every one last drop of her juice from her beautiful core and then he takes his fingers into his mouth. Hmm, now he wants to be completely in heaven. So he opens his pants and gets rid of them, he has gone commando today and from the looks of her face, she likes what she sees._

 _He positions his dropping cock right at her entrance as the door to the room opens. Bonnie and Sam turn around and look at the intruder. They weren't surprised to see him, because they waited for him. Slowly he closes the door and walks to the pair on the bed as he said. "Looks like you started without me!" it wasn't a question but a statement._

 _Sam looks at him with a smile and says. "What can I say, she tastes like heaven and I couldn't resist, Damon."_

 _Before the other man could say anything to that, Sam looks back at Bonnies beautiful eyes as he slowly enters her. His intrusion makes her moan, the both stare with lust at each other until he was fully in her. The moment was only broken by a slap from Damon on Sams ass. "I think I have to punish you … for that." with that he gets rid of his clothes with his vampire speed and takes his place on the bed with them._

 _"Don't make promises you can't keep." Sams says with a mischievous smile to him. He likes to get punished. Damon ignores that for a moment as he passionately kisses Bonnie. Sam likes what he sees and starts moving his hips slowly. He takes his cock almost completely out, before he pushes back into her. Damon breaks the kiss with Bonnie and turns to Sam to kiss him as well. As their tongues meet they fight over dominance which Damon wins in the end. They break the kiss and Sam nipples on Damons lips too show him his defiance. Yeah he definitely wants to get punished, then he leans in to kiss Bonnie and positions his hands on the side of her head._

 _Sam slowly increases his tempo and Bonnie moans with pleasure. As she got near to her release she starts fisting the sheet again. Both men like to hear her make those noises and see her so bothered because of their actions. To make her moan a little bit more, Damon takes one of her nipples in his hand and start pinching it._

 _But he wasn't done he takes one finger in his mouth, before he lets that finger slowly glide down Sams spine. As he enters Sams tight hole with one finger, they both start moaning too. Damon likes to be in inside of Sam, even if it is only with his finger. Not to be outdone by Damon while he pleasures him, he take a look at Damons growing cock and takes it in his hand to starts bumping it in sync with his own movement as he pleasures Bonnie. He takes his other hand to give her more pleasure as he starts touching her clit with it, while he bumps into her. Sam increases the tempo to get them all to the over the edge as Damon inserts a second finger and hits his prostate. "Oh god." he says._

 _"You can call me Damon." Damon says with a cocky grin, to get that off of his face Sam pumps his cock harder and pushes also harder as well as faster into Bonnie. They all were moaning in pleasure now. The speed with which Sam hits Bonnies core was enough for her and she was first one to hit the edge. Her orgasm was all it takes for both men to fly over the edge as well. Instead of spilling his seed in her, Sam pulls out his cock and spreads his come on her stomach. Damon also marks her in this way at the same moment and both men like to see her covered in their juices, that makes them already hard again._

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW,**_

 _ **I hope you like what you read. On my profile I started a poll about this ship (S/B/D) and hope all of you vote, if you want to read more about it. As you can see I changed the status from T to M.**_


	43. Chapter 43

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 43 – we should talk**

Sam woke up with a start. Slightly bewildered he looks around to get his baring together. Something or better someone shifts beside him. That tells him that Bonnie has sneaked into the bed with him. A glance at her tells him that he is right, she is sleeping peacefully beside him and he didn't wake her. Interesting normally he was a light sleeper and would have felt her entering the bed, but the dream must have clouded his sub-consciousness.

The dream affected him in more ways than one; he was shocked and bewildered as well as interested and horny, if his hard-on is anything to go by. Not that it is a bad thing, he knew since he was in college that he is bi-sexual. He had relationships with men and women. That's not what shocked him. No, he is shocked, because it wasn't clear to him that he was attracted to Damon. He normally wasn't his type, because the whole sexy bad-boy thing hits a little bit too close to home and reminded him of Dean. Those guys were only good to admire form afar; he liked guys more like Stefan sensible, brooding and sexy.

He has some thinking to do. Dreams are not just dreams, they can be something more. Especially if it looks like his sub-conscious is trying to tell him something. He learnt to trust his instincts with his own visions all those years ago and after he learnt of Izzy's ability he was reminded never to brush off a dream. So he carefully gets up, comfortably places his head at the headboard and stares into the darkness. Sub-consciously he puts a hand on Bonnie and begins caressing her. But where to start, there are so many factors he has to keep in mind, like all the people involved as well as all the people it would affect.

The obvious start would be Damon. After the dream he knows he is attracted to him, but is it only because of his looks or is it because of something more. After the short months living in the manor he learnt that he is a hothead, who is a little trigger happy, kill first ask questions later. But he also loves his siblings with all his heart and has their back, even if the relationship between Stefan and Damon is different than between him and Izzy. He would do everything for his family, just like Sam. Yeah, Sam concludes that he could fall for a guy like him, even with his bad boy attitude. But that doesn't mean that Damon would like that, because nothing points in the direction that he would be interested in men.

But never make assumption without finding enough evidence. That means for Sam that he probably will have talk to him, he isn't too shy for that. The direct way is in the most cases is the best way. The second point to consider is Bonnie. He already knows that she is interested in Damon and vice versa, but would she be interested in a relationship with both of them. The same goes for Damon, so again talking is on the agenda.

Besides that the important thing to consider is, would it work. Three is odd number for a relationship. A relationship between two isn't easy add another person into the mix and the problems doubles. Is the hassle worth the outcome and with it the love he could receive? Surprisingly for Sam the answer is yes, even if it would be a hard and complicated triad it would give him everything he wanted in a relationship. Besides love that would be challenges in every part of live, acceptance for all his flaws, awesome sex and being with two people, he truly could love. With Bonnie he already is on his way, but he believes that it would also possible for him to fall in love with Damon.

So he definitely needs to talk to both of them and probably sooner than later. Tomorrow is as good as any other day. After he decided that, the morning can't come soon enough. But his still has some thinking to do before he can try to get some sleep for the rest of the night. There are four or even five other persons to consider. Whereupon Elena is the least of his worries there, but as the ex of Damon she could be a problem. The most important factor to him is Dean. Would he accept that Sam wants to be with a man? Because even after all those times together more than not, his brother still doesn't know that he likes men. So that would be an interesting talk. But with Izzy's help it should be possible at least he hopes so.

He is unsure what Stefan and Caroline would think of. Even if Caroline was only part of their little dysfunctional family for a short time, he still considers her a part of it. He likes her; she was funny and a happy soul. He hopes that all members of his family will be on board, after he could convince his two love interests of his idea. He already has a plan for the talk tomorrow and can't wait. After he was sure that all would accept it sooner or later, he lies down again and surprisingly falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

The next morning started with Sams alarm on his phone at six in the morning. He always was an early riser and likes to go for a run in the morning. He opens his eyes, looks at Bonnie, smiles as her beauty and gives her a kiss. "Good morning, Bon. I go for a run."

"Hmm." she acknowledges sleepy.

"I see you later." with that Sam gets up to put an on his running clothes. After five minutes he was ready for his run and went on his way. After his time here, he has a preferable route through Mystic Falls and after only 40 minutes he is back in manor. He went to kitchen to get some breakfast and something to drink after his workout.

As he enters he sees that he isn't the only one of the household, who is up already. Damon is there and is purring himself some coffee. Since his dream yesterday, he could stop thinking about him during his run. So he admires Damon's beauty a little bit.

"Morning Damon." Sam says after some moments.

Damon turns around surprised and answers. "Morning, what are you doing up so early?"

Normally Damon would still be in bed while he was on the run, he is a late riser. The first person Sam would see in the morning normally was Caroline. So he answers, truthfully and with a little flirting. "I was out for a run and now I want breakfast while I admire the view." Sam deliberately tells him that he is speaking of him and he is curious, how Damon will take it.

Instead of being shocked that Sam would flirt with him, he flirts back. "Thanks, but I like what I see as well." Damon says and for the first time since he knows about Sam and Bonnie's relationship he greets Sam with a smile, a true one. That is a good sign for Sam. He smiles right back and purrs himself a coffee.

"Have you planed anything today?" Sam asks him after he takes his first sip of his drink.

"Nothing interesting."

"Good, we need to talk" Sam says and finishes his coffee. "What do you say to a meeting in the library in an hour?"

Damon was intrigued by this new development. He would never have guessed that Sam would flirt with him. It isn't the first time that he would have an encounter with men, even if he was original from the last century, but after more than century in this world you have to learn new things and he liked it. Besides this could be a good thing and possibly bring him nearer to Bonnie as well. "I am looking forward to it." he answers truthfully.

In acknowledgement Sam puts his hand on Damon's shoulder for a moment, before he walks away to his room to take a shower. Both feel a short spark as they touched each other, a good thing. It made Sam forget that he wanted something to eat. But after he successful could convince one party for a necessary talk, he needs to do it with the other one as well.

So after some moments he steps into his room and sees that Bonnie is already out of bed. The noise in the bathroom tell him that she is getting ready for today, so he enters and sees that she is brushing her teeth. "Hey Bon." he says, gives her a kiss on the cheek, before he enters the shower.

"Hey, do you have a good run?" she wants to know, as he activates the water.

It feels good to have the water wash away the sweat. "Yeah, it gave me some time to think." he answers mysteriously on purpose.

"What about?" she curious wants to know.

He took his time to answer, before he finally says after some moments. "If you have time in an hour, I tell you."

"Ok." she says hesitantly, because she didn't know why he makes a big deal out of it. But she probably will learn soon, she only has to wait for it.

"Good, I see you in the library." with that he fully concentrates on his shower.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the long delay, I had a writers block considering this story. I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW**_


	44. Chapter 44

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 44 – yesterday, today, tomorrow**

 **WARNING WILL CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT**

Meanwhile in another room of the mansion Izzy slowly was waking up. She was happy and overwhelmed after the events of yesterday. She never would have thought that Dean would do it and ask her for real. But Dean Winchester has the tendency to surprise her. It was a good surprise and she loves her ring, which she admires on her finger. While she gazed at it, she remembers a time of her live, when she wasn't happy like this. It isn't her first engagement, but for sure it is the happier one and will be the last. With this one, she at least had a choice, with the other one, her father told her what to do.

She remembers it like it was yesterday as her father send her to her unfortunate future, without letting her say goodbye to her brothers. The journey took some days, but surprisingly she didn't tried to run away once, even if she knew her father would never love her like he should, she still wanted to please him. That all changed after the first night in her so called new home. Her husband almost forced himself on her, only her reason to wait for the wedding night stopped him. He stunk after alcohol, looked like a monster to her and was so uncaring for his appearance that she felt repulsed by him.

He did as she asked, but not before hitting her in the face and then he locked her in her room. Lucky for her, it was only the door; he apparently didn't think that she would use the window instead. She always was adventurous, how could she not with two older brothers. So planned to leave that night through the window, she waited till midnight to be sure that everyone in the house was asleep and her so called fiancé would have passed out because of his alcohol consume. In the middle of the night she ran away. On foot right through the woods she made her way to Mystic Falls to her brothers.

A tear run down her cheek, but not because of sadness but of happiness, because she knows without running away that night, she would never have met Dean and probably wouldn't be alive. Movement beside her brings her back to the present. She looks at the handsome face of her fiancé; it was nice to call him that and smiled. He smiles back, but a little worried, because he saw the tear on her face. "Everything alright Baby?" he asks her.

"Yeah." she answers with a smile.

"But what is with the tears?" he asks concerned. He knows that the pregnancy hormones somehow made her more sensible, but he also knows she wouldn't cry without a reason.

"I just remember my last engagement and running off. By breaking it off in the past, it leaded me to the present moment and my future with you." she answers him truthfully.

Dean looks for a moment at her, not that he didn't believe her, but he is curious about her last engagement, because he only knew the basics. She doesn't like to talk about it. But maybe they should, not that he was too happy about the chick flick moment, which happened more often in concerns with her. But a part of him also likes to talk to her about everything, even his feelings. So he asks. "Can you tell me about it?"

She knew that was coming. She can't blame him for wanting to know. Even if it is hard for her to talk about it, she would do it. But nobody knows all about it, besides her. Her brothers only know the basics and that was enough. So she sighs and asks her counter question. "What do you want to know?"

He thought a moment about his answer. "Everything you want to share with me?" He didn't want to pressure her, because they have literarily have all eternity left to tell each other every secret they have.

"As you know I was 17 … he was 42. I only met him once and that was enough. … My father shipped me off, if you want to call it that, in the middle of the night. I think he wanted to prevent that my brothers stop it. … He wasn't rich, because I guess he only spent his money on alcohol than other things. In short he was a drunk and with my father's money he could drink more. … He tried to force himself on me on our first night in the same house, but I could prevent it by playing the part of an honorable woman, who waits for marriage. … He accepted it, but I received a punch in the face for it and sported a black eye for the next week. … After that I decided to run away at night after he imprisoned me. Surprisingly he had one servant, she was at least 5 years older than me and I had the feeling that she was not only there for housekeeping. She sported bruises and limped, while she brought me my dinner that day. … It took me days to get back to my brothers, because I had to stay away from the road, after I climbed out of the window that night. I knew he wouldn't let his new plaything go without a fight. I ate fruits I found, drank the water in the river, not a good idea, but I survived and made it to my brothers. By time I was back, they already were vampires and it was hard to stay with them in the beginning, not because I was afraid that they would eat me. No I knew they wouldn't do that. But I was afraid that someone would find me and with that bring me back to him. Until the moment my brothers turned Me." she finishes her story in a whisper and looks him in the eyes.

A hell of a story, Dean thought. But he vowed to himself that he would do everything to keep her save. Nobody should lay a hand against her ever again. He loves her too much to see her hurt and he would to everything to keep her save. Her glance was searching for something, he didn't know what, but if he had to guess it would be reassurance that he isn't repulsed by her. Which he wasn't, he never could be. So he kissed her hard, with as much passion and love he can muster.

His kisses got more heated, he started to move them from her mouth to her ear and as he lightly bites in her earlobe, he hears her moan. That is a point that always turns her on, not that he need much else this days. But he still likes to hear her moan like that. Such sounds directly went to his cock.

He carefully removed her t-shirt, so that he can continue with his butterfly kisses further down her body. As he reaches her nipples he takes one of them into his mouth while he pinches the other one. She breaches her back to give him more access and to show him, that she wants more and how could he say no to that. She only has to be patient. His trail leads him down to her navel, before he skillfully gets rid of her shorts with her panties. As the clothing was gone he looks a moment at her wet center, only because of the heated kisses and licks his lib.

"Delicious." he tells her with a smirk as takes her clit in his mouth. It only took some short moments, before she reaches the edge.

While she calmed herself from the high, he removed his own boxers before he turns them so that she is on top of him; because of the growing belly it is easier this way. He helps her to impale herself on his hard, long cock. As he is completely sated in her, he feels at home. He looks at her and sees the passion and lust in her eyes. Before he starts helping her move, he tells her. "I love you Baby, with everything that I am." and then he starts to remove himself so that he can push back into her again. He sets a hard, but slow past, just the way she likes it.

"Oh, … I ... love you … too." she says between her moans as she takes what she can get from her movement, because concentrating on anything beside him is hard for her at the moment. She is already on the edge again, a thing that he didn't miss.

"Come for me, Baby." he says and put his finger on her clit to help her over the edge. He loves to watch her come by looking up at her. Only seconds later she reaches the peak with "Dean." on her libs. Her tightening walls help him over the edge as well and she milks him try.

Both of them smile and where blissfully calm, but of course that only lasted a moment. As they hear a voice in the room, they didn't need at least not in this moment. "Finally, I thought you never would be done." Gabriel says with a smile.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG.**_


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries**

 **Chapter 45 – Gabriel, the wedding planer**

"What are you doing here?" Dean yells as he sees the owner of the voice.

"I am watching the show." was Gabriel's answer as popcorn appears in his hand. He is trying to provoke Dean, which could end badly for him, if I didn't do anything. The question is do I want to help him? No, because I am as pissed as Dean for his disturbance, for destroying such an intimate moment.

But that is not all; he is ogling my goods like he wants to buy them. Not an intelligent move with a possessive Dean in reach. "Keep your eyes to yourself or I will kick your eyes seven days till Sunday." While Dean yells in a harsh voice at Gabriel he covers up my naked body. Not that I have a problem with being nude. I have nothing to hide and I like showing my body. But I can see in Dean's eyes that he hates that Gabriel sees me in this state, especially because he is my ex. In some way it is sweet that he is jealous, even if he doesn't have a reason for it. He is the only one for me and nobody can compare to him, ever.

"Spoilsport, I am just admiring the beauty." Gabe says with a huge grin on his face. He still isn't done taunting Dean.

So I put the sheet tighter around myself and get off of Dean. Not that I want that, but Gabe ruined my morning already, if he will do it longer I at least want to be comfortable. I lean against the headboard with my body and Dean takes the position beside me, puts a possessive arm around me. I have to kiss him, but break it after some moments, before I look at Gabriel and say with a mischievous smile. "Gabe If I were you I would shut up or ..." I make a short paus for dramatic effect before I go on. "I will let Dean use you for target practice." I look into his eyes to tell him, how serious I am about my threat.

But of course Gabriel thinks that he is untouchable. "Love you know that it wouldn't hurt me."

"Certainly but that wouldn't be about hurting you, but more about releasing some of Deans anger in a funny way. ... Think about it, you as a Swiss cheese would look hilarious." I laugh at his dumb struck face and Dean shortly follows. For someone, who likes to tease others in some unhealthy ways, he can't bear to be on the other end of that equation. Good he needs some of his own medicine.

After some moments Deans says with his trademark smirk. "Baby you are the best and I know why I love you." With that he kisses me. I eagerly respond to it. I love to kiss him, like I love everything concerning him. How could I not, look at him, he is handsome, has good humor, a protective streak and he is smart as well, even if he tries to hide it. But most of all he loves me as I love him, because there is nothing not to love.

"You two are so boring, like an old married couple."

"But you are still here." I tell him as I break our kiss.

And Deans adds. "UNinvited that is."

A good point. I may know Gabe as a Peeping Tom, because of his borderline tendencies and he his terrible sense of humor. But I am more than sure that he wouldn't do that with me, with us, without a good reason. Not that it would make right this way. No, no, Gabe will get what he deserves for that, but only after some time. Something I have learned from him is, that you have to get back at someone, when they least expect it. But that is for later, maybe Dean and I could team up for that. I know he loves to prank and it could be fun. "So what do you want?" I ask him, because that is the only thing that comes to minds. He needs something from us.

He looks at me with an outraged face as he put his hand dramatically over his chest and answers. "Typical when I do something for someone without wanting something in return … all I get is ungratefulness." God, he can be so dramatic, he really is a drama queen.

"Please enlighten us, what did you do for us?" Dean asks annoyed, because he also knows how much of an egomaniac, Gabriel can he and that you only would learn what he wants if you stroke his ego somehow.

A big smile starts on his face as he answers. "I am planning your wedding."

I would have guessed anything else but not that. "What? Are you serious?" I ask him perplex, because that is so unbelievable even for him. Who does he think he is? It is our wedding and if someone plans it, it would be me and Dean and not some ex-boyfriend of me. That sound crazy even thinking about it, but here it is also reality. My life is so screwed that it is unbelievable. At least I have all my brothers and Dean without them I think I would have lost my sanity a long time ago. The tighten hold of Deans arm around my body tells me, that he is pissed about that as well.

My glance at Gabriel must be so loaded, that he steps away from us. Good he sees that he did something wrong, at least that is something, maybe an old dog can learn new tricks. But as he answers in his usual way I know that my faith was forfeit. "Don't get your panties in a twist ... I searched for a ceremony that would fit our purpose of bonding you to each other and to have the best outcome with it." Of course he makes a dramatic pause, so that we have to ask him about it. On the contrary to Castiel, who does it because he hasn't more to say without further questions Gabe does it simply for fun and I can say that I like Cas behavior more, at least in comparison.

Like the good sheep we are, we ask him further. "And?" we say together.

"The best ceremony date would be on New Year's eve. When the old year dies and the new one is born. The bonding must take place at midnight so that like the year your souls as single ones die to become a shared one between you."

New Year, as in six days, that is soon. Not that I didn't want to marry Dean as fast as possible, but can we pull it off. I look questionable at Dean and see that he has the same thoughts as me. As Dean sees the question in my eyes, he answers. "Baby it may be our wedding, but I know that it would be your day. I would marry you now if possible, because only you matter to me. So you have to decide, because I want you to have the wedding of your dreams."

The wedding of my dreams he says, but I don't have any ideas, how it should be. Even as a child I couldn't dream about it, expect for one thing, that I want marry the man I love. That is the case here. I want to marry Dean, because I love him with all my heart. He is the other part of my soul, quite literally. I see the seriousness about his statement in his eyes and the damn hormones make me cry because of that. I am on the same page as him with our wedding, the only thing that really matters is him standing at the end of the aisle and saying I do. So I say, with a smile and tears on my face "Let's do this."

He swipes away the tears with his thumb and kisses me. God, I love this man and all of a sudden I can't wait anymore. After some moments of kissing him passionately I break the kiss, connect our foreheads and glance into his beautiful eyes and say to Gabe, without looking at him. "What do we have to do?" With that question the three of us start planning the wedding or to be precise learn what we have to do for it.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY - Writers block**_


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries**

 **Chapter 46 – let's talk**

At the same time in the library of the mansion three people meet for an interesting talk. But only one of them knows what it is really about. Damon may have his suspicion after the events in the kitchen this morning, but he wants to see what happens. He greets Sam as he enters with a simple nod of his head and goes to the books. He receives a nod in return from him. His goal is the liquor cabinet in front of the books and there he purrs himself a drink.

Bonnie on the other hand is clueless as he enters the library. Sam was sitting on the couch, while Damon stands by the rows of the books with something to drink like always. Ok, that Damon would be here surprises and intrigues her at the same time. Both don't make any indications what this is all about. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she looks at Sam as she asks. "What is going on?" After some short moment she adds. "And I thought we would be alone for it? … What is Damon doing here?" She tried to keep her tone neutral, but like always in the last time the presence of Damon affects her. But she hopes that Sam as well as Damon wouldn't pick up on it.

But of course that was wishful thinking on her part as Damon points out sarcastically. "I feel so much love from you." He pauses, before he adds. "But so that you know, I was invited like you."

"Ok, why?" She looks at Sam, somehow judgmental.

Not good in Sams opinion if she gets annoyed or angry before they even start talking about his proposition. So he tries to lift the tension a bit. "Baby, don't be mad at me, but I thought that we three should talk." he points at everyone in the room to bring his point across.

"About what?" She interrupts him harsh.

But Sam dealt with his brother for three decades and he knows how to keep calm even if he is provoked. On the other hand he also knows that she tries to deflect from the real topic at hand. Because he knows that she is smart to have figured out that he has figured out, what she is trying to hide for some time now. But this is too important to him to react and be impulsive about it, so he sighs and says. "Can you please take a seat before you bite my head off." his calm tone somehow calms her a bit and she does as he asks of her. As 'thank you' he smiles at her, before his glance lands on Damon. "Could you also take a seat please as well?" With a nod Damon takes the place beside Bonnie on the couch.

They seat across from him which could be good, if he confronts them with their feelings for each other. It gives him and them a little space to say what he wants to say without them crowding each other. Both wait expectantly for Sam to start with what this is about. He takes a deep breath and starts with the obvious. "Can the both of you be open minded and please let me finish before you interrupt me. Can you do that?" He looks from one to the other and waits for their acknowledgement of his request.

It took them some moments before they nod. Damon and Bonnie were both nervous and anxious, about what is going on. But their curiosity wins out in the end. They want to know.

"Good." He takes a deep breath and looks at Damon first, because it is somehow easier to talk to him about it then her. The reason for that is, that his feelings for him are only admiring from afar at the moment. So his answers and reactions can't hurt him like Bonnies. "I know that you know that I know." He tells him cryptically. Before Damon could say anything to that Sam goes on. "I saw the way you look at her ... with longing ... with passion … I will dare to say with love."

Damon wasn't faced in the slightest. Why should he, he always stuck to what he wanted. So why should he be embarrassed or anything else about his feelings for Bonnie. The question that runs through his head is how this is all going to end? That is something he can't forecast and that troubles him, because Sam and him will be family or better already are and if he is true to himself he doesn't want to lose that. But before he can say anything in concerns about that, Bonnie asks. "What are you talking about?"

Besides the question Sam is sure that she knows what he is talking about but he spelled it out for her. "We are talking about the fact that Damon is in love with you." He tells her certainly.

"Bullshit." was her answer.

But Sam doesn't fall for it and he stops Damon before he can say something that he will regret later. "Really ... so you will tell me that you doesn't feel his glance on you or ... or that you look at him, when he isn't looking at you, with a glance that tells me that you miss that he isn't looking at you."

In her face he sees that she knows that he is right. "Sam I am ..."

But he doesn't let her go on, because he said in a certain voice. "Stop you have nothing to apologize for" He looks at Damon. "Either of you. Because I may not be as long as Damon in this world, but I know that you can't choose with who you fall in love with ... it happens." He looks back at Bonnie. "I also know that you have feelings for me at the same time, I can see and feel them. But ..."

"But what?" Bonnie asks nervous. She likes being with Sam, she could love him, but losing him because she has feelings for Damon doesn't sit right with her. She hopes that wouldn't be the case.

He sees the tears in her eyes and he hates to cause her any pain but what must be done needs to be done. They can come out stronger. Pain and suffering comes before peace and happiness. "I want that the two of you to figure out, what you want. Because I am in love with you." he closes his eyes and says something he really hopes that he hasn't to do, but would do if needed. "… and I would let you go if you want him." Sam opens his eyes and sees the tears which were running down her cheek. But he isn't done jet, he has to make her understand why he would do it, she deserves that. "Especially because I don't want create any problems with Damon. We will be a family and Bonnie you know how important that is to me. ... but I also want you to know that there is a possibility that you can have us both." He finishes his statement and lets them both figure it out, what he means with that on their own.

Not only Bonnie is perplexed by that, but Damon is as well and it isn't easy to achieve that. But after some moments he knows what Sam is proposing and after some thinking he likes the idea. He likes it very much. But the deciding factor isn't him but Bonnie. So he has to wait and see.

"What do you mean by that?" Bonnie asks in a whisper, because it can't be what she is thinking or?

He smiles at her. "To be blunt about it, I am bisexual Bonnie that means for this that I suggest a relationship between you … Damon … and me. Equals in all parts, love, crime and of course sex. We would share everything, but the decision isn't mine to make. Because you two need to figure out your issues first." With that he stands up and adds. "Take all the time you need I will wait for you as long as I have to." With that he gives her a kiss on the forehand and squeezes Damon's shoulder, because they aren't at a more intimate state now, before he leaves the library without another word.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	47. Chapter 47

**I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries**

 **Chapter 47 – clearing the air**

Bonnie and Damon watch Sam leave the library. To say that Bonnie was stunned and unsure what to do, would be an understatement. He is talking about sharing her with Damon. It is not the sharing part that confuses her, because she would guess that would be more than satisfying for her. No confusing is the Damon part. Yeah she knows that she somehow developed feelings for him. But it's Damon and their track record isn't the best. They weren't always friends or even friends, but the prison world changed that for both them. They depended on each other and become close, how close they learned only after they escaped.

For a long time there was silence between them, while Bonnie doesn't know how to react to it. Damon is sorting his head for the right words, because he knows that even if he isn't Stefan, who wears his heart on his tongue, he knows that is what is needed here. And if he is true to himself it is the first time in a long time that he wanted to make this right without being selfish about it. It has to be right for both of them, for that they have to clear the air between them after all this time. To say what they never said before and mean it.

So after he is somehow sure what he wants to say, he looks at her. He reads in her face that he is the reason for her turmoil. Four months with only one other person gave him the time to get to know her from the inside out. He feels the need to be there for her. He never had such a need with Elena and that is an indicator for him that his feelings for her are different and more than he ever felt for Elena. He doesn't want to screw this up. So he takes her hand in his. As he does that she looks at him and with that he has her full attention, so he starts with the most important part to him, an apology. "Bonnie, I know that you and I have a troubled past with trying to kill each other more than once and for that I want to say that I am truthfully sorry."

Her shock was written all over her face. No wonder Damon Salvatore doesn't apologize, that's not who he is. But here and now he apologizes to her and she is blown away by it. She doesn't know how to react, but it wasn't needed because he wasn't done. "I know you don't think that I can feel anything besides being in love with Elena. ... But the truth is that since the prison world I started to fall for you. How could I not, you are a strong willed, powerful, compassionate and beautiful woman. Four months with you was all it took to let me figure out, that I don't feel for Elena, what I should feel, because you can't call it love."

"What do you mean?" She wants to know, because the reason why she didn't made a move was his obsession with Elena and here he is telling her that his feelings for her weren't what he was thinking they were. In short that his love for her was only a lie.

He smiles at her curiosity and impatience. "You showed me what love is. I won't say I didn't have feelings for Elena but they somehow where always accompanied by conditions. Like constantly saving her or making Stefan feel bad about losing her. But you made clear that love is unconditional for both sides. But I was too afraid to act on my feelings and tried to hide them. But since you are together with Sam I couldn't hide them anymore. So it doesn't surprise me he picked up on it and so that you know my feelings for you were the reason for breaking up with Elena."

"Yeah Sam has the talent to see things others don't want to be seen." she says with a smile. That is a treat she likes about Sam, it is very hard to hide things from him.

"True, but he also is cool about the whole thing and gave you even to chance to reject him. He is definitely stronger than me, because I don't know if I would have reacted that way."

She doesn't know how she should interpret that statement. Is he ok with it or not, because the Damon she knows is possessive as they come. So she has to ask. "What are you saying to Sam's idea?" The direct approach is always the best.

"Bonnie I am surprised that you don't know it, but I am bisexual like Sam. So yeah I would like his idea. I mean look at him, he is gorgeous like you." He tells her sincerely.

"But I know that sharing isn't your strong suit or you would have done it with Elena."

He has to laugh at that, before he says with a typical Damon smirk. "That was different." Before she can interrupt him, he stops her with a hand gesture. "Different because first Stefan is my brother, a huge turn-off, because that is even too much for me. Furthermore I had some time to think about the whole Stefan, Elena and me debacle and discovered that she was a price for me I could steal form my brother. It wasn't about her; it was about hurting my brother. A thing that I regret now, because since Izzy is back, I feel like I have a family again that even includes Dean and Sam now." he confesses to Bonnie before he concludes. "Stefan is my brother and always will be. I think it is time to let the past go. But the most important reason is you are not Elena."

Wow that was very mature of Damon. Normally he acted like a child, but having his sister back, gave him a new perspective on life and living it. One of the reasons, she fell for him like she did, he can be better, if he wants to be. But she has to be sure about it first. "So you don't want to steal me from Sam."

"Surprisingly I want that you choose me." He stops for a moment. That is another mature gesture from him. He even surprises himself; he really must have changed because her choosing him is better than stealing anything away from another person. He also doesn't have a problem with sharing her. "...and I wasn't jealous of him. So no I am ok with you choosing both of us."

"Ok."

Was her simple answer, but he wants more, needs more. He needs to know what she feels for him. "How do you see us?"

She looks at him and is nervous, because he is Damon and she doesn't want to get hurt. But with him it is almost a given, but that doesn't change her feelings for him. "I am also sorry, about what we have done to each other over the years. ... but like for you the time in the prison world showed me the real Damon not the version the public sees and I fell for that, for you. ... But I also fell for Sam." She tells him honestly.

Instead to be pissed in a Damon way, he simply says. "I think we should try something first." without giving her a change to respond he pulls her into his lap and kisses her for the first time. Like he dreamt she would, she tasted like heaven.

The kiss was short, but passionate. They break apart and look into each other's eyes and it is Damon, who questions her. "What are you saying?" He really likes Sam's idea and hopes that she will be open for it.

"I would like that you share me." She says with a big smile and thinks about all the things they could do to her.

He smiles and says. "Let's go find him then." Hand in hand they search for the missing piece of their new relationship.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries**

 **Chapter 48 – joining**

 **WARNING WILL CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT**

It took them some moments till they found him. He was in his room at least that is what they hope, because he isn't anywhere else in the mansion. So the both of them stand in front of his room and take a moment before Bonnie finally knocks. After some moments he opens the door and he was surprised to see them standing there. Yeah he hoped they would both come to him, but he didn't think it would be so soon. But he is happy nevertheless, steps away from the door and lets them in. He closes the door after them.

Instead of taking a seat on the bed or on the couch they stop some steps away from him. He sees them holding hands and hopes that them being here means, what he thinks, what he hopes, means. Beside the courage he displayed in the library earlier, he is nervous now. He didn't know what else to say, he voices a simple question. "So?" while he scratches his neck. A nervous trait he shares with his brother.

Both Bonnie and Damon see his nervousness, even if he tries to hide it. They find it funny, almost adorable, but even if Damon would want to torture him a little bit longer. Bonnie walks to him and brings Damon with her. As she is in front of Sam she cares his cheek before she kisses him. Not to be left out, Damon starts nibbling her neck. She moans into Sam's mouth because of it.

Sam reacted immediately to the kiss, but only after her moan he sees what Damon is doing to her neck. He also feels Damon's hand on his ass. Not to be outdone by him, Sam explores Bonnie's body with one hand, while the other one brings Damon nearer to them. He likes the feel of Damon's muscles; they are hard and strong in comparison to Bonnie's soft body.

Slowly Sams hand finds his way into Damon's jeans while he starts to kiss her along her body to her breast. Damon's arousal is getting bigger and he lets his hands wander over the two bodies in his reach, but he needs more skin. So he first gets rid of Bonnies t-shirt, that breaks the connection between Sam and Bonnie, both glance at him with lustful eyes and Damon doesn't know which one of them he should kiss first, both look so delicious to him. Sam takes away his decision as he kisses him with fierce and passion. They fight over dominance for a moment before Sam submits to him and that let Damon grow harder.

The kiss ends as fast as it started and they breathlessly glance into each other's eyes. It was Bonnie's voice, who brought them back from their high. "Wow that was hot." She didn't know that this would turn her on like that, but she feels her wetness in her panties grow.

Both men love that reaction from here, because it shows how accepting she is of it and that is good thing. It made their hard-ons leak and they need more of her and each other. So with one glance they decide that they would undress her first before they would give her a better show. All of a sudden two pairs of hands are on her body, they undress her, touch her and care her. She also feels their mouths all over her body. All they are doing to her sends shivers done her spine and she edges nearer to completion.

But before she can reach it they stop. Because of their tandem work they undressed her quickly and she wants them like never before. As she looks at their faces she sees that they are smack about it. They bath a moment in their success before Sam picks her up and carry's her to the bed. He places her carefully on the bed, gives her a smile and turns around. In a blink of an eye Damon stands in front of him and they start to kiss, while they try to touch everything they can on the others body. They feel hard muscles and soft skin. The battle of dominance Damon wins in the end. But he knew, because Sam let him have it again, he willing submits to him and that is a huge turn on.

They marvel the feel of the other male in their arms as they undress each other. Bonnie watches them with great interest and becomes wetter and wetter as she watches them. Damon can smell her arousal form where he is standing and that pushes him to work faster. As soon as they were naked as her, they crawl on the bed with her. Sam can't smell her, but he still can see her wetness and he itches to taste her.

With a swift move he picks her up and positions her wet center on his face as he lies down on the bed. His tongue works his way around her wet and slick clit. She tastes like heaven and his hard-on gets harder, before he can do anything about it, he feels a mouth around his cock. Because of the feeling of a finger at his tight hole, he knows it is Damon, who preps him. He likes his idea of him fucking her, while Damon fucks him. Somehow Damon must have guessed that he likes to bottom. The thought, of being deep in her at the same time as being fucked in combination with Damon's mouth and what he is doing with his finger, gets him closer to the edge.

Before he can fall off, he moves Bonnie from his face and lays her back on the bed. Then he tells Damon. "I am ready." And his mouth left his cock and Sam turns his body to Bonnie to be above her takes his cock in hand to align in to her pussy. Slowly inch for inch he enters her and it feels like in his dream, but so much better. As he completely is sated in her he waits for Damon. But not long he slowly as Sam enters him inch for painful inch and Sam feels so good, so full, so horny. He kisses Bonnie hard, before he starts moving. At the same time Damon nibbles his neck and feels him move out of his ass and in sync with his motion he removes himself from Bonnie only to drive into her after he feels Damon to the same.

It took some moves to have the perfect rhythm and with that they go faster and deeper. Damon hits Sam prostate with ever thrust as Sam hits Bonnies G point. They are so in sync that the all reach the peak with only seconds of each other. Bonnie is first and her tightening heat takes Sam with her which leads to Damon's release as Sams walls around his cock tighten. All come with a scream of absolute bliss. After they calm themselves, they break the connection and fall boneless on the bed and they are asleep in only moments in each other's arms. Bonnie positioned in the middle of the two males, who hold her close. Like try to be as near her as possible, as if they want to protect her even during sleeping.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	49. Chapter 49

**I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries**

 **Chapter 49 – planning a wedding**

The planning of the wedding was taken care of really quickly. Now we just have to ask the important people in our live, if they would take part in the ceremony. I hope they all will say yes. I really want them all to be a part of it. But it shouldn't be a problem because all my brothers would have an equal part in the ceremony.

But it was a little but exhausting with almost seven months pregnant. So I took a little nap, but loud moaning and orgasmic screams woke me up. The interesting thing about that is that I could hear three voices, instead of only two, in Sam's room, one I wouldn't have guessed. But it shouldn't surprise me, to hear Bonnies, Sams and Damon having fun together. I wonder what is up with that. But let's wait and see.

So I got up and to somehow still relax a little I took a bath and now an hour later I went in to the kitchen for something to eat and maybe to speak with all my brothers about the upcoming event. As I enter the kitchen I see Stefan and Dean goofing around. They have become close, not as close as Dean and Damon, which predicated, because those two share same personality treats. But they are still close. Do have a laugh as well I ask them about it. "What is so funny?"

The both turn around with huge smiles on their faces and Stefan answers. "We laugh about the fuck festival in Sam's room."

Not what I wanted to hear and my smile dies down, but before I can say anything to that, Dean adds. "Yeah I didn't know Sam or Damon swing that way."

That is enough. Angry I cross my arms in front of my chest and say in a hard voice. "You are so childish both of you ... and neither of you should judge them!" That got their attention they look at me with a what-do-you-mean-look. "Please I know that both of you had sex with men." Before Stefan can say a thing I look at him and simply say. "Bond." That shuts him up, but of course Dean has still to say something about it.

"What do you mean?" He tries to sound inauspiciously, because he wants to hide that fact from me, even if I don't know why. But of course I can see right through him and I don't have a problem with that. No my problems lies in the fact that he wants to tease Damon or Sam for something he does himself, that is hypocritical.

"Do you really think that I didn't notice that before we were together that some of your hookups were men?" I tell him and I see him swallow his pride, good. "So that we are clear neither of you make any bad or teasing comment about this to anyone. Are we clear?" Somehow I feel like a schoolteacher at moment, but if the shoe fits. It took them both some moments before they nod in agreement. I don't know what it was that made them comply, me being angry or me blackmailing them and in the end I don't really care. I acknowledge it with a nod and then I add. "Stefan fetch Sam and Damon we have some things to discuss."

Not that I like to use my brother as a messenger, but I am still a little pissed. As he walks out of the kitchen, I turn around to the fridge to find something to eat. I am little bit hungry, like always these days. Moments later I feel Dean's arms sneak around me from behind and his voice at my ear in a whisper send a shiver down my body and that besides my anger. "You don't have a problem with me and other men?" He sounds so unsecure about that, damn society.

I turn around in his arms so that I can look into his beautiful eyes and say. Not an easy task these days with me looking like a whale. "I know that bisexuality even if most of the population is it, isn't conventional, but would we" I point between him and me. "Operate in that mode, we wouldn't be an item. No, you would have tried to kill me, because I am part of the supernatural world."

"Don't say such things I am not proud how I acted after I learnt about what you are. But you are … my everything … my other half and I can't believe that would have done that." The tears behind his eyes are clear as day and look like they would spill any moment. It is so nice to see this man, my man, someone who hates touchy feely stuff, say such things. Only I have that effect on him and I love it.

"I love you to. I just wanted to tell you as an example that, I don't care about conventions and such. I only care about us" with that I kiss him. The kiss was slow, sensual and full of love. I fist my hands into his shirt, while one of his hands cares my cheek and the other one draws circles around my belly.

It was a kiss with which you can forget the world around you. The simply clearing of a throat brings us back to reality. We break the kiss and while I still glance into Deans eyes I hear Damon's accusatory voice, probably because of waking him, ask. "What do you want sis?"

After a wink from Dean we turn around arm in arm. That was Dean's method of telling me that, I should tell them. "Can you all take a seat?" I invite them.

"That can't be good." Sam points out. He always goes to the bad places first, but I can't blame his history has taught him that lesson.

"It's not bad Sammy, but it is soon." Dean says with his trade mark smirk.

After he didn't elaborate what he means, all look expectantly at us, to ease their curiosity I say. "We decided to get married at New Year 's Eve."

"Ok." They say with smiles.

"I think they don't get what we mean Baby." Dean points out.

"As in six days." I say with a bright smile.

It took some moments before the room explodes. "Are you crazy?" Damon asks rhetorically while Stefan points out. "That's not possible; we don't have enough time to plan it." Sam on the other hand was the only one in the room, who has accepted that we will do this, no matter what, so he simply asks. "What do you need?"

Dean chuckles. "To answer your questions in order …. Yes, we are crazy ... crazy in love." Sometimes he can be such a goofball, if he wants.

I shake my head at his silliness, before I continue to answer the questions. "And the wedding is almost planned. ... I just need a dress and we have to find gifts for after the ceremony for each other." I point at Dean and me.

"Maybe Stefan you can help me with that?" Dean asks my brother.

"I try my best." He answers.

"Thanks." Dean answers.

I look at Sam. "To answer your question we need or better we want you all as part of the ceremony, which is very specific, but according to Gabe the best way to bond soulmates."

"What do we have to do?" They all ask at the same time.

"Sammy would be my best man? It has to be a blood relative, the closer the better. But I would have chosen you anyway, because you are my brother." Dean tells his brother somehow nervous as he scratches his neck, like he was afraid he would say no.

But Sam couldn't resist teasing him and waits some moments before he answers. "It would be my honor." Dean visible relaxes. I squeeze his hand for a moment before I turn to Stefan.

"Stef I know it sounds silly, but would you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course." He answers with a smile.

"Good choice he looks better in a dress than me!" Damon says sarcastically, but I can see the hurt in his eyes that he wasn't chosen.

"Funny." Stefan says unaffected, because like me, he can see his hurt as well.

I look for a short moment at Dean, because even if I like the ceremony there are some things they are outdated. But if time is a factor then I have to say that I am from another time and so it fits. With a nod he encourages me to ask Damon, about his part. Because of him being him I am afraid that he would say no out of spite.

With a deep breath I look at Damon and say. "The ceremony is centuries old and has somehow the character of a horse trade, because one of the brides house has to give her to her new husband so that they all can become a family. It is act of faith to give a little away to get more in return. ... and I can't think about anyone else, who would walk me down the aisle and gives me to my new husband, then you my sarcastic, larger than life, big brother." Then I walk to him, take his hand and ask him. "Would you do me the honor and give me away?"

A genuine smile starts on his face. "It would be my pleasure." With that he takes me in his arms. I hug him back.

"So that you all are understood there is some text or phrases for the ceremony you all have to know and state in public." Dean tells them as I break the hug, but be still in Damon's arms.

"But before we go over the text I need a dress and we have to find a gift, without it doesn't work." I say.

"What sort of gift?" Sam wants to know.

"Nothing you can buy, steal or find." Dean starts.

And I add. "It also has something the other desires, but doesn't know he wants."

"A gesture of good will." Sam concludes.

"If you want to call it that." I say

"I have the perfect idea for that, follow me Dean." Stefan says, Dean nods, gives me kiss and together they left the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	50. Chapter 50

**I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries**

 **Chapter 50 – finding the perfect gift**

"Do you need my help with your gift?" Sam wants to know.

"Thanks, but I already have an idea." I tell them, but the question is it possible. I really hope so, because I think that my idea would make Dean happy. "But I will need Bonnie's ahh." On automatism my hand went to my belly after that hard kick. That kick hurt, little Bobby is awake as well and wants to tell me that it is a nice gift I have planned for his father, but has it to be that hard.

"Everything alright?" Both want to know. My pain stricken face and the yell wouldn't give them the impression that I am ok. Since I am a whale, all the males of the house are more concerned about me and hover over me if they can.

I smile at them, take their hands and bring it to my belly. Timely to the next kick and say. "Just the usual ... your nephew plays soccer with my organs." I tell them, but they don't listen to me. They are dumbstruck by the feeling of their nephew kicking inside of me. It is the first time they feel that. Only Stefan beside Dean has already felt Bobby kick and that makes it more real. That I read in their faces.

I give them a moment to compose themselves and wait for a reaction. Damon was the first one, who found his voice again as he said with a huge happy smile, something I didn't see often on his face in the last time. "Wow, we have a future pro-player on our hands."

Of course he has to make a joke about it. But it woke Sam from his stupor and he barked a full-hearted laugh. Yeah my family is happy, my boy made this family whole again. After some moments he asked. "What do you need Bonnie for?"

"You will see ... is she still in your room?" I ask him and he starts to blush, while Damon has a satisfied smile on his face. Oh they are made for each other. But before either of them can say anything I add. "What you three do is your thing. But so you know I am on your side and should Stefan or Dean give you a hard time about it, tell me." I tell them in a stern voice.

"Why?" Damon wants to know.

"Because they should stop being hypocritical after having their own experience with males." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I could hit myself, because like always my mouth is faster than my mind. I gave away the secrets of my brother and future husband, but in the faces of Damon and Sam I see that they aren't surprised by it.

Curiously I look at Sam, because after Dean's nervousness to that topic I thought that Sam didn't know, but his face tells me another story. My question must be displayed on my face, because he answers it without me asking. "I know since we were teenagers. I was 14 as I learnt what Dean did to bring some money home after Dad, didn't leave us enough. I followed him and saw how he went to a hotel room with a guy after he paid him for it. ... even if he did it for the money then, I know that he did it later for fun."

Hearing that Dean had to prostitute himself, so that he and Sam could get something to eat, made me sick. My already established hate for the man John Winchester just grew a nudge. I want to resurrect him, only to kill him all over again. That man doesn't deserve to be called father, dad or something the like, by his sons or anybody else.

It worries me to hear that, but it brings out the question does Dean know that Sam knows, what he has done to get them by. I hope not, because I know that Dean would be embarrassed by it and wouldn't look at his little brother in the eye for weeks, months even. Dean may do everything for his family but he hates it, should the others learn what he has done. "Don't tell him you know that." I plead with him.

He gets up, kisses my forehead and says. "Don't panic I don't deal with my brother not only since yesterday." He smiles and adds. "Yeah Bonnie is still in my room."

With a nod in thank you, I leave the two of them alone and walk to Sam's room. Without the ball in front of me I would have been way faster, but now I need time to catch my breath and I am way slower, so it takes time. After I have finally reached my goal I knock on the door.

The door opens moments later and a sleepy, but clothed Bonnie looks at me. "Izzy what can I do for you?" She asks me and invites me in. I try to ignore the sex smell and the dissolved bed. I may don't have a problem with my brothers having sex, but that doesn't mean that I want to picture it. So I concentrate my eyes on Bonnie, her sex hair almost looks like she was only getting up, so that is my focus.

"I need your help." I tell her after some moments.

"Ok." she responds. But in her eyes, I see that she wants more. Yeah, just a moment, because we need the help from a second party for my idea.

With a loud voice I say. "Castiel I need you … could you come down her." I hope that works it this time on the first try and my hope isn't misplaced, if the sounds of appearing feathers are something to go on.

"Izabelle with what can I be of assistance?"

I jump right to it. Time is a factor at the moment and should it not work I need another idea for the gift. "We decided to get married at New Year's Eve and part of the ceremony is that we exchange gifts with important meaning. ... and my idea was that Mary Winchester and Bobby Singer could be part of the wedding." I say with a meaningful glance at Bonnie and Castiel. "Is that possible?"

"What about John Winchester?" was Cas counter question. With that he totally ignored my question. Not a good sign, that it is possible.

"Not a good idea, I don't want a blood bath on my wedding day ... even if he is dead I would try to kill him and I certainly would succeed." I say with a hard unforgiving voice.

"That could be tricky?" Bonnie after she learnt that the people I want to invite are already dead.

"I thought so too ... but with an angel and powerful witch teaming up ... it should be possible." I look expecting at them, they were my only hope for achieving that. "Especially on a day like New Year's Eve." They look at each other and even if they aren't friends or so they try to communicate something with their eyes to each other. They are probably talking in their minds with each other so that I don't learn what they are hiding. Not a good thing. "You can give me the bad news, I am big girl."

They look at me and Bonnie sighs before she answers for them. "It shouldn't be a problem to bring Mary Winchester to earth for one day, because she is a blood relative of Dean, a part of his family and he would anchor her here. But with Bobby Singer, we …"

"have the problem of a missing relative, we have nothing to anchor him here?" Castiel finishes for Bonnie.

I think a moment about that, so my idea is only partly possible. Even if that is a good thing I want to make it all possible. Then I am reminded of something that happened years ago, before he died he adopted me. Till this day I don't know why, but it was the time he was so close to Missouri could she foreseen have this. It is worth a shot. "Couldn't I anchor him to earth for the day, I may not be a blood relative, but he adopted me some years ago." Again they look at each other and have a talk in their minds. Am I that fragile at moment, that I can't accept fact should they not work as I want them to work. I know that I am sensible, because of the pregnancy, but this is too much. "Come on I don't let me be on the sideline." I plead with them.

This time it was Castiel, who answered for them. "That will be possible. We will bring them here at noon of New Year's Eve and they will stay until noon the next day. They have 24 hours on this world not more."

"I hope that is enough, because more isn't possible."

Instead of answering I joyfully jump up and run to them, if you want to call it that in my state, and catch them in a huge hug. They made possible that Deans and Sams parents would be there on one of Deans most important days. With that the wedding can come.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	51. Chapter 51

**I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries**

 **Chapter 51 – A magical day**

Today is the day; I am getting married to Dean Winchester. As Castiel and Bonnie promised Mary and Bobby arrived at noon and since them I hid them away. I told them that I want Dean to see them only at the end of the ceremony; they were surprisingly cool about it. But there were some hiccups on the road, because Mary and I had a fight about, why I didn't bring John down here, because he is their father. After she finished her angry triad, I told her why and what her husband had done to their children. To say that she wasn't pleased about it, would be understatement of the year. John Winchester will be looking forward to one hell of fight in heaven.

I haven't seen Dean the whole day, like it is part of the ceremony and I start to miss him, after I had to spend last night apart from him as well. I am not codependent, but it feels nice to have a warm body against mine at night. It gives me a security I hadn't in a long time. But the ceremony is only half an hour away and I putting on the finishing touches to my makeup, before I put on the dress. The dress took me only one day to find, because of my pregnancy I didn't want a fancy white dress form a noble designer, but something simple. To say that faith was on my side as I entered the first shop to find my dress would put it right.

Even if I love Dean with all my heart and I know he loves me do, I am still getting nervous. Some many things go to my head while I dress, like will everything be perfect, will he like the dress, will the ceremony work and of course what will be the effect. Because like always Gabriel didn't told us everything just the basics and that wasn't much. So we have to wait and see.

A knock on the door, brings me out of my head. I hear Damon ask. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I answer after a moment of making sure that I am ready.

I turn around to wait for the reaction to my appearance on my brother's face. A moment later Damon enters the room, he wears a beautiful black suit. He looks handsome and dashing. He is blown away by me, that says his face. Even if it is just a simple white baby doll dress that reaches to my knees it still looks beautiful and fits perfectly for the event. With a smile on his face he says. "Sis, you look so beautiful."

I smile back at him and ask. "Are we ready to go?"

"We just are waiting for the guest of honor." he says as he points at me.

"Ok." I take my bouquet, take one last glance into the mirror to assure myself that everything is as it should be, before I take my brothers outstretched hand so that he can let me down to the back yard and the aisle. "Let's do this."

With that we start walking. Apparently Damon feels my excitement as he says in a whisper. "Izzy you don't have to worry. Dean loves you. I can see that since the day he walked into our lives." with that he makes a short pause and takes a deep breath before he continues. "And I can't think of anyone better to be your husband." I look at him and see that my big brother has grown up after 150 years, because this statement is an indicator that he has no problem to share me with Dean, because we deserve each other.

I stop for a moment half down the stairs to give him a kiss on the cheek and say. "Thanks big brother, I love you."

"I love you to." he answers, after a moment he adds. "but we should get going if we want to marry you away today." he says with a smile as we walk on.

We reach the back yard some short moments later. At that moment the music starts to play with which we walk down the aisle. As promised Dean is standing at the end of it with his back to me, he will only turn around after I am half way down. I look at Damon for a short moment and with a nod, we start to walk the aisle. Even if it was only a short moment it felt like an eternity until Dean turns around.

As he sees me his eyes light up like a firework and he has a huge smile on his face. One you don't see often on his face, because of the shit he had to go through, but now I can see how happy he is. Only some steps are left and I try not to run them, because I don't want to look desperate. But I am, because I want to be in the arms of this man, my love.

We stop at the end of the aisle. Dean and I smile at each other. I almost didn't hear Castiel Damon ask. "Who brings this woman to this bonding?"

"As the head of her house it is my duty to give her over to her future husband." with that he takes my hand and gives it to Dean to lead me the last step of the aisle to the altar in front of us. As soon as my hand is in Deans we both squeeze each other's hands to show each other that this is all we want. He leads me to my spot and let's go of my hand for now.

In an untypical move Castiel makes dramatic pause, before he starts to officiate the ceremony with. "We are gathered here to bond those two souls to each other. We are gathered her to give those soul mates our blessing and hopes."

With that Gabriel steps beside Castiel and declares. "I represent heaven, all good that can come, after live is forfeit."

The next one on the ceremony is Crowley, even if we need him for this ceremony, I still not happy about it. But what choice do I have, none, if I want Dean to marry me this way. "I represent hell, all evil that can come, after live is forfeit." he says.

Now Castiel has the word again. "Together heaven and hell will give this bonding their blessing, for this please Izabelle start with the vows." he looks at me and smiles.

I take a deep breath and start. "I willingly give you my heart, so that they beat as one" and hold out my right hand for Dean to take.

Dean takes the hand with his left one and says. "I take it with all my love and give you in return my soul, so that we feel the same." he answers and holds out his right hand for me to take.

With my left hand I take his and say. "I welcome her, to be at home."

"We share heart and soul, feel and beat together now and forever" Dean and I say together.

Now, Stefan steps forward in his hand he has a blue cord and says. "As the brother and witness of the bride, I give you my blessing. To bond you together I use this blue cord, its symbols the trust you need for everything that lays before you." While he speaks he binds our hands together with the cord and after he is done he steps away.

With a flying splice Sam takes Stefan's place. "As the brother and witness of the groom, I give you my blessing. To bond you together I use this red cord its symbols the strength to overcome all odds." Like Stefan he binds our hands together with the cord and steps away to take his position again.

Damon steps forward ad says. "I give you my sister as bride to gain a brother. This ceremony merges two families to one. With this green cord we all become a family." Like her other two brothers, he binds this last cord around our hands together. "May we grow and go on forever."

It is my turn again. I try to ignore the tears, which were running down my cheek as speak my text. "We are bond now; my heart is your heart."

In Deans eyes I see that he is fighting with tears as well as he says. "And my soul is your soul."

"We are one" we finish together.

Gabriel steps forward. "As witness for heaven I give you my blessing as an archangel and bind your souls together." He uses his hand to activate our souls, so they can leave our bodies for a moment and merge in the air to one. Dean's soul is red and black spots because of the Mark while my soul is white and blue, because of my immortality. Through the connection the soul become one with the color grey and gentle violet after the merger the one soul splits in two to reenter our bodies again. With that we share a soul now.

Gabriel changes places with Crowley. "As a witness for hell I give you my blessing as king of hell and declare you as one." He snips his fingers and an infinity symbol in fire starts to form around me and Dean, each one of us was encircled by one part of the symbol.

Now Cas speaks again for the last part. "We all witnessed the bonding, now let it take place."

We take a deep breath for this and Dean starts. "I knew of your strengths, but now I feel them and it makes me stronger. Where I have weaknesses you complete me. You are compassionate, open and headstrong." The ritual points out those women can be strong as men; they are not the weaker gender.

"I knew of your weaknesses, but now I see them and they become mine. Where I have strengths you complete me. You are stubborn, opinionated and closed up." I finish, then in return men not always are strong, they also can be weak.

"Now we are equals no-one of us is stronger or weaker as the other. We share strengths and weaknesses to become one. Our love brought us here and will keep us going." we say together.

With that Cas declares. "The bond is complete with the blessing of heaven and hell nobody can break it - it's sacred." With that the cords which bond our hands together merge to one before they vanish into our bodies to engrave themselves on our ring finger as infinity symbols in a circle around the fingers. It glows a moment and Cas waits to let the light go out again to continue with his part. "Let's seal this bond with the kiss of true soulmates, before we exchange the gifts for good unity."

With that Dean steps forward and kisses me. As I feel his libs on mine, I feel overwhelmed, because I can't only feel my love for him, but his love for me through the bond and the kiss. Wow, because what else can I say to that. The kiss was short, but intense and I can't wait to be alone with him. He steps away and I see a single tear run down his face. I wipe it away, before I declare. "I wanted to give you something you already had, but lost some time ago." with that I turn my head to look at the end of the aisle. There behind our friends stand his mother and Bobby. He follows my glance and for the first time in a long time he is speechless. A good sign, I hope. I gesture for them to walk to us.

Dean took all the time till they were at our side to compose him. Before he acknowledges them, he turns to me and says. "God I love you. Thank you Baby." with that he kisses me. This kiss was short as well and we connect our foreheads after we break apart and he says. "But before I say hi, I wanted to give you something you already had, but hid for the most part of your life." with that he turns to Stefan, who has stepped forward and takes the book he has in hand to give it to me. In the first moment I don't know what he means by that but as a I see the envelope of the book and read "poems of a misjudged youth" by Izabelle Anne Salvatore, I know that he collect my poems and bind them as a book together. Nobody has ever read my poems, but he here he published them for me, so that I can read them whenever I want. With tears in my eyes I fling my arms around his neck and kiss him.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	52. Chapter 52

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 52 – dream experience**

"I love you too." I whisper to Dean after we break the kiss.

With the final part of the ceremony the exchange of the gifts the bonding is complete and we are one, one soul, one heart in two bodies. I already know that I can feel everything that he feels and I know that it is the same for him, but what else, we can there is to the bond only time will tell. But that is not important at the moment. No, important is, that I feel Dean's nervousness, because of meeting his mother again after all those years as well as seeing Bobby again.

I encourage him with my eyes, but more importantly with my feelings, that I will be there for him. He nods and turns around. With tears in his eyes he says stuttering. "Moooom." She nods and instead of saying anything else, Dean let go of my hand and flings his mother in his arms. She returns the hug and I feel Dean's happiness. For a short moment I look at Sam, who is standing speechless at our side. On the contrary to Dean, he never really had the chance to meet his mother until now. I hope it will be everything he ever hoped for. Bonnie and Damon are at his side to give him strength to overcome his fears.

I turn around to Bobby and smile at the older hunter, before I hug him. With the preparations for the wedding I didn't have time to really say hi to him or give him a hug. He kisses my cheek, after we step apart. "A nice ceremony, but what you see in this idijt is beyond me." he says with a teasing smile on his face as he points at Dean, who has given his brother a chance to meet their mother.

Dean of course heard it, as he answered outraged. "Hey. I am not that bad." he looks at me to bring the point across. "At least not since I met this one." and gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Good to hear or I would have to search for my old shotgun." Dean acknowledges the threat, because that is what it was, with a simple nod. That told Bobby that he would never hurt me. I know that, because he made the same promise to me through our connection. It will take some getting used to, this sharing thing. Not that it is bad, but hiding or secrets will be impossible this way, but is he or better are we ready to share everything with each other. One glance at Dean tells me that I want to share everything with him. That is a first, in my life and I can feel that it is the same way for him.

It may be in the middle of the night, but we all are on our feet, even me. But my power of endurance isn't the same as before the start of the pregnancy. So after we ate the cake and shared our first dance together, I decided to go to bed. So I searched for Dean to tell him. I found him in a discussion with his family and I am happy to see him so happy. I step to him and let him finish his sentence, before I say. "Hey Baby, I am exhausted I will go to bed."

"Ok, I am with you in a moment." he tells me with a smile.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and tell him. "No problem, take your time. Bobby and Mary are only here till noon tomorrow, so spend time with them."

For a moment he looks at me, before he asks. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Have fun." and I feel his happiness about that through the bond. He kisses me good night and I walk to our room to sleep, because I am so tired already and I really need to sleep. Not just because I am pregnant. In the room I quickly change into something comfy for sleeping and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

The next time she wakes up, she feels someone taking the place beside her. She didn't know how late it was. The sun that shines through the curtains let her guess that it is the next morning already. She feels a kiss on her cheek as he whispers in her ear. "Sorry, Baby. I didn't want to wake you." After that he cuddles himself against her and takes her in his arms.

With a sigh of containment she answers. "No problem, I hope you had a nice time with your family."

"Yeah, but now I am where I want to be." he says as he snuggles closer to her. With one hand on her belly and the other one under her head they both fall asleep with a smile on their faces.

As Izzy awakes she isn't in her room anymore. No, she is in the library of the Men of Letters bunker … again. So that means that she has one of her premonition dreams again. She is curious what it is this time, so she starts looking around, but before she can make one step, she hears a voice she didn't expect behind her. "What the hell?" Dean yells.

She turns around and there he is standing, like they were in their room and have a conversation. It took her only one moment to figure out, why he is here. "The bonding works way better than we think." she tells him.

He looks at her and asks. "What do you mean?"

She points around her to make him understand. "This is one of my dreams. … We are currently sharing one of my premonitions together."

"What?" Dean looks at her unbelievable. Because let's face it, who would have figured that that would be possible.

She walks to Dean and gives him a kiss. "I am sorry, that you share my ability now." and she really was. She knows that he hates her ability. Another thing he has to get used too, after the whole sharing his feelings with her, without filtering them. But sharing his feelings should be way easier than this. How will he work with this new ability, he needs a worksheet for it.

"How does it work?" he asks her.

She steps out of his arms and walks to the scenes in front of her. "We let it play out. That means we walk from scene to scene and watch them." with that she steps to the first scene. Here she sees Sam, Bonnie and Damon, standing in a triangle form with Bonnie in the angle above. Everyone has a symbol on his body. Sam is connected to the white part of the ying yang and Damon to the black part, like they were good and evil of that symbol, Bonnie on the contrary is connected to the scales. All three are part of the triangle of life.

"What do those symbols mean?" Dean wants to know.

Izzy thinks one moment about it, before she answers Dean's question. "It means that those three are destined to be together. Because the symbols are part of the triangle of life." she points at every symbol on their bodies. "It stands for protection of an important family member and sharing a life together."

Dean thinks a moment about her statement to make sense about it, before he answers. "Could it be that those three are in some way the guardians of Bobby?"

She nods as an answer. "Makes sense, but let's see what else is going on." Together they walk to next scene Esther stands beside a big gong, which she is hitting three times. Three is a strong number, it is part of the triangle of life and it is also the number of destiny. But in combination with the gong it means trials. Not a good thing to tell Dean, especially after the trail thing to close the gates of hell. She takes a deep breath and tells it to Dean. "I think they have to face three trials before the can become his guardian for real."

In Dean's face she sees that he isn't so happy about that. Which is an understatement, because he is pissed at faith or whatever it is, but he needs to know more. "What trials?" As answer Izzy walks to the next scene, where three parts were presented as one, one trial for every part of the triangle. After looking at the scenes it was Dean, who figured out, what they mean, especially after he saw Sams trial. "I think they have to face their fears."

"Ok?" Izzy answers as a question.

"Look, in Sam's case he has to overcome his addiction to demon blood."

After Izzy takes a closer look at the scene and sees that Dean is right, but also that the solution for his addiction is Damon's blood. But she decided to keep it to herself, because the whole blood addiction thing is a sore point between Dean and Sam. She doesn't think Sam drinking the blood of his vampire boyfriend would be a better thing between them. So she looks at the others scenes and sees what the other two have to overcome. "In Bonnie's case she has to face being alone, after the prison world and for Damon it means he has to face disappointing his family or better his brother."

After she said that, they both feel that they are leaving the dream. Some moments later they both wake up in their bed and look at each other. "What shall we do?"

Izzy knows that Dean will not like her answer. "We can't do much, besides informing the others about their upcoming trials and I can tell you they are not going to like it."

"Hell, I don't like it and it is not me." Dean tells her, as he kisses her. After he breaks the kiss, he says. "But it has to wait till tomorrow let us actually sleep a little bit." with that they both snuggle closer together, but even with their mind working miles per minute they fall asleep fast.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! INSPIRATION WAS MISSING AND I GOT A SUN, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_


	53. Chapter 53

_As I New Years Resolution I will answer to reviews now._

 **bjq** \- thank you. I am glad you like it.

* * *

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 53 – who would have guessed**

The library was silent after Izzy and Dean dropped a metaphorical bomb on Sam, Damon and Bonnie. They left them to deal with it, because they can't do anything else. No words were spoken. They were overwhelmed and need time to process it. It only has been a month since the three of them became an item, it is still so new and now they learn that it somehow was faith. That they always would have ended up together.

All of them have to come to terms with it and everything it includes. Overcoming their fears for Bobby, a future family member, the first Harsesis Child in a millennia is some heavy stuff. At the moment it is the hardest for Sam. After some moments he couldn't sit still anymore and started to pace through the library. He feels the eyes of the others on him as he paces, but they have to wait, because at the moment he has to fight against urge.

Demon blood, his addition, his biggest fear and biggest flaw, something he has to fight, because who wants to be an addicted, especially addicted to that stuff. But since his last trip all does years ago, he was able to fight it. Simply for the reason, that they never let the demons they fight against bleed anymore, they kill them with Rubys knife and that was it. The pull was there, every time and it still was hard even without the blood, like it is now. He makes a fist to get some of his composure back, but he still shakes a bit.

After watching him pace for 10 minutes without saying anything, Bonnie had enough. She sees him struggle, but doesn't know how to help him at the moment. "Sam." she tries, but he didn't react, so she says his name again, this time louder and with a little more force. "SAM."

That got his attention. He stops in his tracks and looks at Bonne and Damon, two people, who mean so much to him. He had forgotten that they still were in the room with him. Their glances were worried, questionable and curious. He doesn't want to lose them, because he doesn't know if he can overcome his biggest fear, to have a setback with his addiction. Should that happen he believes that he will be on his own again.

"What is it, Sam?" Bonnie asks him and he doesn't know what to tell her or better them. But he figures that the blow of losing them would be easier now than after investing more feelings. Without looking at them he starts his confession. It is easier to tell them without seeing their judgment in their eyes. "I am not Mister Perfect … I am not a GOOD guy."

Bonnie stops him before he can go on. "We already talked about it … we all have baggage … even if you and Damon don't talk about it. … We all did some bad things, some more than others." Bonnie looked at Damon as she said that. He doesn't have a problem with his actions; he always was the bad brother after all.

Sam didn't see the exchange. He was in his own world focused on his own guilt as he answered. "But you aren't the reason that the world was almost destroyed." he stops there.

As he didn't go on and provide them with more information it was Damon who asked. "What do you mean?" He was intrigued by that confession.

"We not only stopped the apocalypse … we are the reason that it started in the first place."

"Come again?" Bonnie wants to know.

"To start the apocalypse 66 seals out of hundreds have to be broken before Lucifer can walk free. Only the first and the last seal are specific, the others are more random. … Dean broke the first one … and I broke the last." The longer his confession went on, the more silent he becomes. The last part was only in a whisper.

"What were the seals?" Damon wants to know, while Bonnie simply asked. "Did you know that you broke a seal or was it unintentional?"

"Of course we didn't know that we would break a seal with our actions. The first seal was … a righteous man will shed blood in hell and the last seal was Lilith, she was the first demon and she had to be killed so that Lucifer could walk free. …. I killed her with my powers."

"Powers?" they ask at the same time, the rest was forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah it all started as I was six months old the Yellow Eyed Demon, who wanted the apocalypse to happen feed me some of his blood and killed my mother in a fire for it. In the beginning I only had visions about the future with an enormous headache, but after Ruby and with Dean being in hell I started to work more with my powers."

"Who is Ruby?" Bonnie wants to know, while Damon asks him. "Dean was in hell, what for and how did he get out?" Interesting on what different people concentrate.

"He went to hell, because of me. I was death for two days, before he broke and then he sold his soul. But instead of 10 years he only got one, because they needed him for the first seal. Cas saved him. He was down under for four months at least up here; there it was more like 40 years. During that time the demon Ruby and I got friendly, if you know what I mean and she started my addiction."

"'One hell of a story, I knew you were a bad boy." Damon says and wants to lighten the mood with it, because he can feel that Sam struggles with his confession.

"Yeah I always was more at home in the grey area. Dean always saw the world only in black and white." he smiles a bit, even if he didn't fully reaches his eyes he still was grateful for Damon's actions.

"What is your addiction?" Bonnie wants to know after a short silence.

"I drunk demon blood and fell for it. I could exorcise demons with my hands." Sam answers truthfully.

"I am not the only blood sucker in this love triangle."

"Very funny." Sam says without any humor.

Bonnie can see that he still struggles with it. "Sam we will figure it out. I think that is one of the reasons why we are destined."

"What do you mean?" both men want to know.

"According to Izzy's dream we all have a role in this triangle … I am the scale. I don't do only good or only bad things. My actions are somehow balanced. While you Sam." she looks at him directly after he finally looked at them again. "do bad things with good intentions. Damon on the other hand does good things with bad intentions." she looks at Damon while she tells them that. Then she takes Damon's hand, gets up and brings him to Sam with her, before she takes his hand. "We are the tree sides of the same triangle and I think together we can figure a way out of these trials."

In her face Sam doesn't see any pity or worry, but simply honesty. She means what she says with all her heart, he can't do anything other than kiss her, so he does just that. After a short passionate kiss, Sam looks at Damon and sees that he accepts him like this as well. Never before did Sam feels so whole in his own body, like now. Even Dean needed some time to accept his doings to let them be brothers again. But those two accept him like he is without any problems. So like he kissed Bonnie, he kisses Damon for a short moment.

After they break the kiss Sam looks at Bonnie again and asks. "What is the other reason?"

She smiles at him and finds it funny that he has forgotten what they have found during their research time. "Don't you remember that we already read about guardians for a Harsesis child."

Right, he took over from there to inform Damon, who doesn't know. They didn't inform the others, because they thought at it wasn't important. "Guardians watch over the child in question, protect it, guide it and they always have to show that they can protect their charge."

"So Bobby needs us and we help protect him, but how does it differ from Jo and Kais duty?" Damon wants to know.

"They are like teachers, which we are as well, but they don't love him, because" Bonnie answers, but Sam interrupts her.

"Guardians are always family members, who love the child with all their heart."

Surprisingly Damon declared in a hard tone. "That we do."

They all look at each other and without words understand that they always would keep Bobby save. He is blood, he is family and they love him.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	54. Chapter 54

**bjq** \- thanks

* * *

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 54 – living arrangements**

After Izzy and Dean left the library, they went to her room or better their room, because for the last months they shared it. But the room or the mansion is just one part of being at home. It doesn't feels that way to Dean, at least not completely. He is unclear if their family will live here or at the bunker or somewhere else in the future. Besides the books about pregnant woman tell him, that at some point nearing the end of the pregnancy they get the urge to build a nest. For that it would probably a good idea that they finally clear the air about the living arrangements.

So as he walks behind her into the room, he says. "Babe, we need to talk."

"Those words mean nothing good.'" she answers. Not that she believes that he would end it after only a day of marriage. She knows and feels the love he has for her. He still feels the same as he has felt for her after the bonding.

He laughs slightly at her statement, before he takes her into his arms. "It is nothing bad, but we should talk about our future together." he tells her.

She looks at him perplexed, because she thought they already have a future together and everything was clear. "What do you mean?" Maybe he means it in a different matter than she understands, so she needs it clarified.

He sees the worry in her eyes and kisses her to reassure her that it nothing bad. The hormones made her into a mess. After he breaks the kiss, he connects their forehead and says. "Baby it is nothing bad, but we should talk about where we want to live."

"I thought that we would live here." she tells him confused.

"But we never talked about it, Babe. Not that I have a problem with living here."

"But?" she asks him curiously.

He sees that she is nervous that he doesn't want to live her, but that isn't it. He embraces her in his arms as he says. "I don't know how to explain it, but we never talked about it … as a family."

In his eyes she reads that he is a little hurt that she decided alone and didn't talk to him. Damn it, she never wanted to hurt him. "I am sorry." she tells him as she cares his cheek. Before he can answer to that, she adds. "I thought living here is a given."

"Why?" he interrupts her. Not that he really wanted to live at the bunker with his family. But he still wanted to be a part of the decision, like they were equals. Normally they always decide things together, even with hunting. Before her, he always decided what was best while hunting with Sammy, but with her that changed now he decides with her.

"Oh, Baby. I know the bunker was your first home after your Mum and everything. But it isn't optimal for a family and I thought you see it the same way." she answers him a little embarrassed. She never decided things over his head like she did here.

"I know that, but …"

But Izzy know what he wants to say. She can feel his disappointment. Even without the bond she knows, she can read him like a book. And let me tell you something he is her favorite one. "You wanted to be part of the deciding process."

Shyly he looks at the floor, because he still isn't used to the whole sharing feelings thing. He can feel that she is sorry and apologizes this way as well. She never would hurt him on purpose. His feelings let him feel like pussy at the moment; because she shares her hormones as well and that is nothing any man would like to feel. "Yeah." he answers her in a quiet voice.

With her hand she touches his chin and brings his eyes back to hers. As they look at each other she can see how vulnerable he is at the moment. Instead of speaking about the feelings she has for him, she kisses him. As soon as her lips were on his, he reacts and brings her body as near as possible. With her ever growing belly not an easy task. The kiss was long, passionate and since their bonding in some way sparkling. Like their soul bond wants to bring their spark into the world. After some short moments Izzy breaks the kiss before she gets carried away. Her horniness didn't stop, even if she is already in the last trimester now. But even if she likes to have sex with him, she wants to clear the air before it.

She looks into his lustful eyes and smiles at slight pot on his face, because she stopped. "Sorry Baby, but before we go on, I want to clear the living situation." she tells him.

He really hates, when she is right, because he know that they should clear the air before the sex, because if they don't do it now, they would forget why they had a discussion in the first place. But this topic is too important to be put on hold. So he nods as he asks. "Why do you want to live here instead of the bunker?" Not, that he doesn't know why? But they have to start somewhere after all.

"The obvious one is, because of my brothers." He knew that, but her answer indicates that there is more, so he waits for her to elaborate. "The others are that there is no garden at the bunker and it really isn't a place where you could live with a child."

That made sense to him and that is why he as well prefers to stay at the mansion. Especially if his son would be as energized as him as a child. He would need an outlet like a garden to play in. "I am with you on that one."

"So you don't have a problem with us living here?" she asks him.

He brings her body nearer and squeezes her ass. "Oh Babe, as I told your brothers as I asked for their permission to marry you I don't have a problem with living here."

That made her happy and she smiles at him. Until something he said caught up with her. "What do you mean you asked permission?"

"Just that, you wanted it old fashioned and for me that was part of It." he answers.

She would never have guessed that. Dean Winchester normally doesn't care what others would say or think about him. But here he walked up to her brothers and asked them for her hand in marriage, only because she wanted it. For that she simply has to kiss him again.

This time it was Dean, who broke the kiss before it got more headed. "So I see you liked that." he tells her with a smile as he adds. "But we are not done … so we will live here?" she nods as answers so he goes on. "Where will Bobby stay?" There are two possible ways in his mind, either he stays in there room. Not so good for the intimacy between them. Or he will get his own room, but he would be too far away and Dean isn't sure he can do that, his impulse to protect his family is way too strong for that.

Instead of answering Izzy takes his hand and drags him behind her to the door across the hall from their room. She opens the door and leads him in. He had seen the room or better the door only by walking by and he always asked himself what was behind it. As he enters now, he finds a big room, bigger than theirs with couches, a chimney and a piano in the corner. But the best thing in his opinion is the glass window front so that the room has enormous natural light.

"This was the sitting room, but my parents never used it. But I learned to play the piano in here and I thought it would be optimal for Bobby. He would be near us, but still has his own room. It is big and needs some work, but it is doable. So what do you say?" she looks vulnerable at him.

After the first look around the room he was already sold on the room, it simply would be perfect. He pictures in his head what the furniture would look like and where to put them, especially the cradle. Maybe he can surprise her and make the nursery ready for her. With that thought he asks her for information. "Yeah, I think you are right. Do you want to paint the wall?"

"Yes green." she answers instantly.

"Green … why?" he asks curious.

"I don't want the typical blue only because it is a boy." she tells him as she walks through the room and he pictures her with their child in her arms walking around. That made him smile. She turns around and adds. "And should we have another baby say a girl someday it would be a neutral color and the room is big enough for both of them."

His smile grew bigger. Determined he walks to her and says. "I like that." before he captures her lips to show her how much.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	55. Chapter 55

**bjq** \- thank you for reading my story and still liking it.

* * *

I don't own SPN or Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter 55 – strike 1**

After talking and learning about the trials, the triad tried to prepare themselves. But the problem with premonitions in general is, that you only know what and not when. The time frame always was an unknown variable for Izzy. They can only guess. That is why they even while on guard decided to still live their lives and not to panic.

It had been a month since Izzy's and Deans shared dream or better premonition. Dean still was or is on edge because of it. Izzy tried to ease him in to it. She is the only one, who can. After all she lived with it for over 100 years after all. But with 8 months in her pregnancy, her patience wasn't what it was used to be. So fights between Izzy and Dean about her or better their abilities happen more often than not.

So the girls, Bonnie and Caroline, decided to take Izzy out for a spa day. They were living at the mansion as well now with their respective others. Not only to relax her somehow, but to make her feel better in her body. It didn't go unnoticed by them that Izzy doesn't feel that comfortable in her body anymore.

Of course the girls told their idea to the male inhabitants of the home, which leaded to a short discussion about them leaving and being in danger. Dean wasn't the only one against the spa day. No the other males where protective as him of their respective others as well as Izzy. But after the girls spelled out Izzy condition and how she feels at the moment, they declared that it probably was a good idea.

So Bonnie and Caroline took Izzy and Joe, who felt the same way as her to a spa in the next town over. It gave them some girl time as well. Even with the most of them living together, there always was a male in close proximity that didn't make it possible for any girl talks and such. The big house somehow became a little bit crowed, but they still wouldn't change it, even if they need some time to get used to it.

The day started without any complications. All four already had some beauty care and felt a little better after talking with only the girls. It should have been a warning to them. Considering that in the blink of an eye the circumstances can change. But they all felt like normal girls for once without any supernatural threat on their shoulders so they just relaxed and let their guard down.

Jo and Caroline where currently massaged, by two handsome men, while Izzy and Bonnie where waiting for a mud-bath. "How are things between you, Damon and Sam?" Izzy asks curiously. Normally she wouldn't pry into someone else's business, but she just wants them all to be happy and for that she has to be sure that everything works.

"Besides the whole trial thing, it is nice actually. I didn't know that it could be possible to have a relationship with two people, but it works, somehow." Bonnie answers.

Izzy smiles at that, because she knows you can't evade fate, even if you try. "If destiny has chosen you to be with them, then it has to work … look at me and Dean. I would have never guessed that we get to this stage." meaning being married, Izzy thought to herself. "but here we are." and she is happy about it, even if they are soulmates and fated to be with each other. It was a long way to reach this point with some serious hiccups on the way. They took them together and come out stronger in the end.

Bonnie thinks a moment about it and it sounds right to her. "Yeah it looks that way." was her answer.

Before Izzy can say anything, a blond woman interrupts their conversation. Izzy's gut tells her that something isn't right with this woman. "Mrs. Winchester and Miss Bennett you are next." Alarm bells started ringing in Izzy's head, because the voice that the woman uses, was so manipulative, but more important not in the slightest friendly.

To show Bonnie that something isn't right, she takes her hand, while she asks. "Miss …" she needs time to come up with a good plan to act on. Not that she can do much with her ever growing oversized belly, but she always would try.

"Smith." was the answer after some moments of thinking. Which shouldn't have taken her so long, it was like she was thinking about a name for herself. That made Izzy more suspicious and Bonnie slowly caught on that something isn't right. Before either of them can react in any way, the blond put her hand on Bonnies shoulder and whispers "Capti in caput." Izzy may not know any spells, but her Latin knowledges tells her, what the woman said. It means 'trapped in her own head' and that tells Izzy that this has to be part of the trails. Bonnie has to face her fear in her own head and Izzy can't help her much. Her only option is to fight the blond bitch, who has to be a witch as long as she can. This way she can give Bonnie the time she needs to come back. Izzy would never roll over and play dead dog. No way, she was a fighter and nothing can or will change that. So as soon as the witch spoke her spell, Izzy was already in a fighting stance, even if the robe of the SPA she was currently wearing didn't give her the possibility to hide a weapon. But she is creative, because she hid a sharp knife in the dot of her hair.

The bitch saw the knife in Izzys hand and started to laugh as she puts her into a fall body bind to take her with her. But she didn't know with who she was dealing with. After 100 years in this world and meeting more than one witch, she learned some tricks. One of those is that if you have control over your own mind you have control of your body. So she concentrated her mind to break the binding spell, which of course wasn't easy and takes some time. So Izzy knew that the witch would definitely try to take her, but her body isn't as light as it was before the pregnancy.

At the same time Bonnie was fighting a different problem inside her mind. For a moment it was black, before she was in the mansion again, but it doesn't look like did as they left it hours ago. It looked like it did in the prison world. But before she started to panic that she was back or more horror-stricken that she never left she took a look around. It was like a dream, because she can move around the mansions, but to her it felt like reality. After walking around for some moments, Bonnie was sure that she was back.

Her first question was. "How?" An invisible voice in her head answered. "You never left. It was all an illusion." The voice sounded like the sadistic self of Kai before the merger. Bonnie starts to shake as she thought about it. Did she really imagine her escape? She never met Sam Winchester or become a triad with him and Damon. No that can't be, she thinks. She knows they are real and that what they had been or better is real. A slow tear runs down her cheek. Her heart start to beat faster as thinks about every kiss, every touch, every word, every glance and every time with them.

The love she feels for Sam and Damon is real. As real as them and that gives her power, which needs to fight whatever that keeps her here. Slowly she fights back with the love of her men as her guide and after some moments she is back. It is her own mind again.

A quick glance tells her that Izzy is missing. So she casts a locater spell, she has prepared for such a case. As a guide to find her she uses the family bond that connects her with Damon. Her heart gives her the direction and she runs to find her. It didn't take her long until she finds Izzy in the arms of the blond witch. She was almost out of the building with Izzy in a body bind.

Without thinking it, she closes the doors which the witch wanted to cross in that moment. Before the witch, who now was confused by the doors can do anything, Bonnie uses her special ability, which she normally uses on vampires and smashes her brain. After some moments the other witch collapse and Bonnie knows she is death, because Izzy can move again. Bonnie doesn't feel guilty for killing her; she wasn't the same Bonnie anymore as before the prison world. This Bonnie will do anything to keep her friends and family save. Izzy definitely was family to her.

Bonnie reaches Izzy's side. "Are you okay?" she asks her.

"Yeah, I tried to fight her, almost had her, but I am grateful that you stopped her, she wanted to open a portal as soon as we were outside. So thanks." Izzy tells her.

"Nothing to thank me for, we are family." was Bonnies statement to that. As answer Izzy hugs her, because she feels the same way.

After a moment of hugging each other they break apart and decide to find the others to get back home. Where they naturally will receive a lecture form all their men for their recklessness, but what done is done. As least one thing is good about it, Bonnie faced her fear and finished her trail, she saved Izzy and Bonnie. One down, two to go.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
